


Solo un poco sinverguenza

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 68,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Harry Potter es un ladrón, vagabundo, de dieciocho años, que está desesperado por cambiar su vida. Cuando sus habilidades captan la atención del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia, Harry entusiastamente se aferra a la oportunidad.Cuando consigue su primera misión —robarle una memoria USB a un paranoico jefe criminal—. Harry está decidido a probarse a sí mismo, y es enviado de encubierto como el Sugar Baby de otro agente.Severus Snape, su “Sugar Daddy”, es  apuesto, encantador, rico, y prácticamente perfecto. Severus es amable, generoso, y protector con él.Salvo que “Severus Snape”, no es más que un rol interpretado por un cínico agente del MI6, que en realidad es heterosexual, distante, y manipulador.Harry es absolutamente consciente de que todo lo que hace Severus está cuidadosamente calculado y cada emoción es fingida. Sabe que los hombres realmente no provocan nada en Severus y que él realmente no desea a Harry.Pero pese a saber todo esto, Harry aún así se encuentra enamorándose de un hombre que no existe.¿O lo hace?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Snarry - Relationship
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias. 
> 
> ***PUNTO DE QUIEBRE***  
> Para quienes siguen la serie, el personaje de Severus aparece mencionado en "Solo un poco despiadado", si recuerdan a Dominic Bommer, pues bien, es de él en quien continuamos aquí, y Sam pasa a ser Harry para que no se me pierdan. Ademas recordarles que esta parte no esta relacionada con la anterior que es "Solo un poco Malvado". 
> 
> Esta historia se puede leer de manera independiente, pero para mayor disfrute recomiendo leer las anteriores :D

—Es demasiado joven. 

La mujer sentada tras el enorme escritorio, le dedicó al hombre una mirada inexpresiva. 

—Difícilmente, agente. Usted era mucho más joven cuando lo reclutamos. 

Los oscuros ojos del hombre encontraron los de ella con fijeza. 

—Es demasiado joven —repitió. 

La mujer lo evaluó frunciendo los labios. El Agente 11 era uno de sus agentes menos favoritos por esta precisa razón. Tenía... opiniones. Pertenecía a la categoría de hombres que siempre había detestado: los hombres que siempre creían tener razón, tan seguros de sus propias habilidades que todo el mundo simplemente aceptaba que tenían razón. La enervaba. Personalmente, pensaba que el Agente 11 tenía problemas con una mujer estando a cargo, pero no tenía forma de demostrarlo. Nunca se había excedido y siempre era infaliblemente educado, incluso cuando a menudo ella podía sentir que él estaba en desacuerdo con sus decisiones. 

Desgraciadamente, ella no tenía otra alternativa más que tolerarlo. Era uno de sus mejores agentes, si no el mejor. Su tasa de éxitos no tenía precedentes. Era demasiado bueno como para deshacerse de él, sin importar cuánto pudiera disgustarle su actitud. 

Así que regresó su atención al muchacho en la pantalla. Para ser justos, el Agente 11 tenía un punto: el muchacho sí lucía joven. Pero difícilmente estaban en condiciones de ponerse exigentes. 

—Lo necesitamos —dijo abreviando. 

—Es un niño sin hogar ni entrenamiento —dijo el Agente 11—¿Qué puede hacer que nuestros agentes entrenados no puedan? 

Ella rechinó los dientes. ¿La creía incompetente? Aunque él estaba más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte, comparado con ella, no era más que un mocoso. Era veinte años mayor que él. Es cierto que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia de campo, pero no se había convertido en la jefa del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Británico por ser una idiota. 

Sabía que podría decirle que hiciera su trabajo y dejara de cuestionar a sus superiores. Pero no sería inteligente. El Agente 11 siempre era más cooperativo y eficiente, si estaba de acuerdo con la misión. 

—Lo necesitamos para la misión de Riddle —dijo ella. 

Él dijo sin expresión. 

—Quieres usar a un inexperto niño inocente para robarle información sensible a un jefe del crimen Polaco. 

Ella enfrentó su mirada sin pestañear, haciendo caso omiso a su tono inexpresivo. 

—Está más que experimentado para el trabajo. Ese “niño inocente” ha estado cartereando desde que tenía seis. Nuestras fuentes en las pandillas de Londres —múltiples fuentes— dijeron que es el mejor que hay. Su apodo es Sombra por un motivo. Al parecer es casi imposible atraparlo, incluso cuando sabes que va a robarte. Es así de bueno. 

Creyó que el Agente 11 lucía algo interesado ahora, pero como de costumbre, era difícil leer su rostro. 

—Estoy seguro de que A19 puede hacer el trabajo — dijo —. Y no es un niño. 

—El A19 no es adecuado para esta misión —escupió ella—. No puede jugar el papel del adinerado y hedonista hombre de negocios, ni puede ser un Sugar Baby convincente. 

Se sentía algo ridícula al decir las palabras “Sugar Baby” en una conversación seria, pero le gustaba ser directa. Eso era lo que necesitaban para la misión, después de todo: dos agentes para ir encubiertos en un crucero, un lujoso y exclusivo crucero, para gente rica que tenía una debilidad por las mascotas jóvenes. El Agente A19, pese a todos sus considerables talentos en hurto, desbloquear cerraduras y piratería informática, era un veinteañero corriente con un feo caso de acné. Era más adecuado para las misiones que requirieran agentes anónimos, que pudieran mezclarse con la multitud. Definitivamente no era apto para la misión de Riddle. Nadie creería que un rico hombre de negocios estaría interesado en tener al Agente A19 como su mascota, y el Agente A19 era demasiado joven para jugar el rol de un millonario Sugar Daddy. 

El Agente 11 también observó la pantalla. 

—¿Y crees que este chico vagabundo puede interpretar a una mascota creíble? Incluso aunque pudiera hacerlo, probablemente se desmoronaría bajo presión. Hurtarles a personas al azar es una cosa. Robarle una memoria USB a un paranoico señor del crimen, y devolverla sin que él lo note es otra cosa. 

Ella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. La peor parte era, que sabía que las preocupaciones del Agente 11 eran válidas. No por primera vez, deseó poder simplemente eliminar al objetivo y conseguir la memoria USB pero no era posible. No podían arriesgarse. 

—Al menos, a diferencia de A19, él sí luce como el personaje —dijo, mirando nuevamente la pantalla. 

Definitivamente el muchacho en la pantalla era atractivo. Era lo suficientemente alto, de cuerpo firme con piernas largas y una bonita sonrisa. Era algo demasiado pálido, cosa que empeoraba con el cabello negro , pero la palidez de su piel sólo acentuba sus brillantes ojos verdes y el tono rojizo de sus labios. Sus ojos y esas pestañas largas probablemente eran sus mejores rasgos. De acuerdo, el pelo negro era algo lamentable, pero a algunas personas les gustaba aquellos que parecían tener un nido de pájaros por cabello. La generosa boca bien contorneada del muchacho, le daba una apariencia vulnerable, lo cual es algo que sin dudas atraería algunos tipos viejos que disfrutaran de compañía más jóven. 

El Agente 11 lanzó un suspiro. 

—Muy bien. ¿A quién va a enviar con él para ejercer de niñero? 

Ella lo miró y levantó una ceja. Habría creído que fue lo bastante evidente. 

Dejó escapar una carcajada. 

—Con todo respeto, señora, no puede estar hablando enserio. Sabe que yo no puedo. 

—¿Y por qué es eso, A11? —dijo fríamente. 

Un surco surgió entre sus oscuras cejas. Claramente no era la respuesta que esperaba. 

—Va a arruinar mi tapadera, señora. Mi tapadera para la misión W. 

Ella suprimió un suspiro. Era cierto que ir de encubierto como un hedonista Sugar Daddy podría arruinar la tapadera del Agente 11 en una de sus más importantes misiones a largo plazo. Pero no era algo que no hubiera considerado antes. 

—El riesgo es insignificante —dijo—. La misión W. está mayoritariamente acotada a Rusia e Inglaterra. Es extremadamente improbable que los objetivos se crucen entre sí en cualquier momento. Su prolongada tapadera no se verá comprometida. 

Los labios del Agente 11 se apretaron juntos. Claramente él no estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando ella lo miró, por una vez, no discutió. 

—Sí, señora. 

—Lea el archivo del muchacho —dijo—. Será quien lo reclute, así que familiarícese con sus antecedentes. Es bastante estándar, en lo que refiera a antecedentes. Nacido de una madre soltera, sin padre conocido. La madre murió cuando él tenía cuatro años. Cáncer. Un pariente lo llevó con él. Nuestras fuentes nos señalaron que el niño fue emocionalmente abusado por sus familiares, quizás físicamente también —Ella se encogió de hombros, incómoda con el tema—. En cualquier caso, él escapó cuando tenía seis. Creemos que se unió a la pandilla de Greyback y empezó a robar a cambio de protección y un techo sobre su cabeza —Ella miró al agente—. No creo que le sea fiel a la pandilla. Aprovéchese del anhelo del muchacho por una vida estable y un hogar. Estoy segura de que no debo enseñarle como manipularlo. 

Sus labios se tensaron. 

—No, señora. 

—El muchacho será reclutado esta noche. Usted supervisará su progreso y lo entrenará personalmente si es necesario. 

Un músculo en mandíbula del Agente 11 tembló. Ambos sabían que un agente senior como él, tenía mejores cosas para hacer que entrenar novatos. 

—Sí, señora —dijo, muy inexpresivamente. 

—Puede irse, agente —dijo ella. 

Lo vió salir y frunció el ceño cuando cerró la puerta tras él. 

Se cuestionaba si se habría equivocado. El Agente 11 no era alguien que querrías tener de enemigo. 

Pero ella debía mantenerlo controlado. 

Después de todo, no era ni ciega ni estúpida. Estaba muy consciente de que él era el más probable candidato para su reemplazo. 

Regresó su mirada hacia el joven en la pantalla y sonrió. 

Sí, la misión de Riddle era perfecta para sus propósitos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

La mujer apestaba a dinero. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry la evaluó de pies a cabeza, desde su vestido de diseñador, hasta su bolso Prada, pasando por el relucientemente nuevo iPhone en su mano. 

Quizás ni siquiera tuviera que buscar a alguien más. Necesitaba seiscientas libras —el mínimo que Fenrir había fijado para él—, por lo que esperaba que la mujer tuviera suficiente dinero consigo. 

Ignorando a la voz de su conciencia, Harry se acercó hacia ella, diciéndose a sí mismo que seiscientas libras serían cambio suelto para alguien que pudiera darse el lujo de vestir ropa que valiera, al menos, cinco grandes. 

La pregunta era, ¿qué hacía alguien como ella en esta parte de Londres? 

No es que fuera de su incumbencia ni nada. Ella sólo era un objetivo y tenía que pensar en ella como en su objetivo, nada más. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y no podía darse el lujo de ser escrupuloso con su trabajo si no quería ser el saco de boxeo de Fenrir esta noche —o algo peor. 

Harry suspiró, torciendo los labios con desagrado. 

No por primera vez, quería patear a su joven—yo por haber aceptado alguna vez la protección de Fenrir. Para ser justos, sólo tenía seis años en ese entonces, un escuálido mocosito, fácil de atrapar, asustado e indefenso. En aquel momento, la protección de Fenrir le pareció un regalo del cielo. Ahora lo sentía como alguna forma de esclavitud, con las demandas crecientes de Fenrir. Harry sabía que Fenrir jamás lo dejaría abandonar su pandilla. Era el ganso dorado de Fenrir, capaz de llevarle más dinero que todos los otros chicos juntos. Nunca sería libre. 

Forzando fuera las deprimentes ideas, Harry intentó concentrarse en el trabajo. 

La mujer tenía la billetera en el bolsillo izquierdo. Su mano derecha simplemente sostenía el iPhone junto a su oído. 

Harry sacó su propio teléfono maltratado —un viejo Nokia, rayado y deteriorado pero indestructible— y caminó hacia la mujer, con los ojos fijos en su teléfono. Nada sospechoso. Sólo otro adolescente texteándose con sus amigos y sin prestar atención hacia dónde iba. 

Harry chocó contra la mujer, murmuró sus disculpas y se alejó, con su billetera bajo la chaqueta. 

Dobló en la esquina y desapareció en el oscuro callejón. Echando un vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de que estuviera solo, Harry sacó el monedero y lo abrió. 

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio su contenido. Dinero. Muchísimo dinero. ¿Y eran esos diamantes? 

Algo frío y duro presionaba en la nuca de Harry. 

—No te muevas —dijo una profunda voz masculina. 

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Estúpido. Debería haber sospechado algo. Había sido demasiado fácil, incluso para él. 

—Mételo al coche —dijo la misma voz. Dos fornidos hombres agarraron los brazos de Harry y lo arrastraron hacia la furgoneta negra estacionada a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Harry no se resistió, con su mente corriendo a toda velocidad… ¿Quién querría secuestrarlo y por qué? No era nadie… Bueno, tampoco nadie, pero era un pez chico en un estanque grande, ¿por qué él? 

Los tipos lo empujaron adentro, pero no entraron con él; Harry oyó a uno de ellos ocupando el asiento del conductor y al otro el del copiloto. 

Cuando Harry empezó a preguntarse si debería intentar escapar del vehículo, otro hombre entró en la caja trasera de la camioneta y se sentó frente a él. 

Harry lo miró con cautela. No reconoció al hombre. Tenía pelo negro y largo, ojos sombríos, su piel estaba demasiado pálida o así era su tono natural —Harry no podía decidir cuál era el caso. Vestía pantalones negros y una camiseta simple con cuello de tortuga que no hacía nada por esconder su cuerpo alto y firme. 

—Hola, Harry —dijó el hombre cuando el auto empezó a moverse 

Harry parpadeó. 

—Siniestro. 

Algo que pareciera ser diversión brilló en la mirada del tipo. 

—Podría hacerlo aún más siniestro —su voz era increíblemente profunda y atractiva, el tipo de voz que llamaba la atención de la gente—. Tú eres Harry Potter, tienes dieciocho años, y eres parte de la bandita de ladrones de Fenrir Greyback. 

A Harry se le heló la piel. Nadie conocía su apellido. Ni siquiera Fenrir. 

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —dijo. 

El tipo lo miró por un largo momento. 

Era atractivo, algo que Harry notó con incomodidad y molestia. 

No era como si tuviera un problema con los hombres guapos; era solo que... no le gustaba el efecto que tenían en él. Harry tendía a sonrojarse, tartamudear y hacer cosas estúpidas con tipos guapos (que siempre eran heterosexuales o no estaban interesados en él, lo que hacía que todo fuera aún más mortificante). Las hormonas eran horribles y tenía dieciocho años. 

—Ese es el problema —dijo el hombre—. Estás en problemas. Robaste veinte mil libras y un brazalete de diamantes a un respetable ciudadano... 

—Me atrapaste —dijo Harry— ¡Nunca me atrapan! 

El hombre parpadeó lentamente, sus labios se crisparon. 

—Eso es irrelevante. Lo importante es que te pillaron robando una suma considerable de dinero y una reliquia de inestimable valor. Normalmente, eso significaría la cárcel. 

Harry frunció los labios. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Queremos que trabajes para nosotros —dijo el hombre. 

Harry no podía decir que estuviera sorprendido. Él lo sospechaba. Sabía que se había hecho una suerte de nombre en ciertos círculos. 

—¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Peter Pettigrew? ¿Rabastan? 

El hombre se rio, el sonido ronco y profundo. 

Harry sintió su estómago revolotear y maldijo sus estúpidas hormonas 

Una vez más. 

—No para nadie tan emocionante, me temo —dijo el hombre—. Trabajo para el SIS. 

—SIS —repitió Harry tontamente. 

—Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia —aclaró el hombre, como si Harry no supiera lo que era—. O MI6, si lo prefieres. 

Harry lo observó por un momento antes de decir: 

—Demuéstralo. 

El hombre alzó las cejas. 

—Te das cuenta de que ser un Agente de la Inteligencia Secreta no es algo que uno publica, ¿verdad? 

—Mentira —dijo Harry—. Si realmente eres un agente del MI6, tendrás algún tipo de identificación para demostrarle a la policía que tus acciones son apoyadas por el gobierno. Es terriblemente poco práctico que tus superiores te tengan que sacar de los problemas todas las veces. 

Por primera vez, Harry vio algo como aprobación en esos ojos oscuros y tuvo que luchar contra el rubor que amenazaba con colorear sus mejillas. Agg. Hormonas. 

—Me gustas, Potter —dijo el hombre (lo que realmente no ayudaba con lo de ruborizarse)—. Y normalmente, tendrías razón. Pero hablando estrictamente, a los Agentes del MI6 no se les permite realizar operaciones en su propio territorio, por lo que tener una identificación real no ayudaría. La mayoría de nuestros Agentes de campo llevan identificaciones falsas emitidas por el MI5. 

—¿Pero tú no? 

El hombre sacudió su cabeza. 

—Pertenezco a una división especial que no tiene ID. Me conocen como el Agente 11 o A11. 

Harry se rio entre dientes. 

—¿Agente 11? ¿Enserio? ¿Me vas a decir que también está el Agente 007? 

La mirada que el Agente 11 puso, definitivamente era de sufrimiento. 

—No, James Bond y los doble cero no son reales. Pero MI6 lo es. Y algunos de nosotros tenemos nombres clave. 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Me siento tonto llamándote Agente 11 en mi cabeza. 

—Información clasificada. 

Harry sonrió. 

—¿Tu nombre está clasificado? Eso es muy normal. 

—Solo un poco —murmuró el Agente 11—. No puedo decirte mi nombre. No lo tomes como algo personal. Solo dos personas en el MI6 conocen mi nombre real. 

Harry se recostó en su asiento y colocó sus piernas en el asiento opuesto, al lado del agente. 

—Entonces, si acepto trabajar para el MI6, ¿tendré un nombre clave también? ¿Puedo elegir el número? 

El Agente 11 bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas, sin parecer impresionado. 

—Si te reclutan, serás un aprendiz durante un tiempo. Si participas en misiones mientras eres aprendiz, tendrás un nombre clave al azar. Incluso si completas con éxito el programa de entrenamiento, probablemente sea solo el Agente Potter. Lamento decepcionarte, pero la mayoría de los agentes MI6 no tienen nombres clave permanentes. 

—Pero tú lo tienes —señaló Harry, intrigado— ¿Por qué? 

—¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los gatos curiosos, Potter? 

—Mueren. 

—Precisamente. 

Harry lo miró. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el tipo estuviera bromeando, considerando su trabajo. 

—Claro —dijo Harry con una sonrisa incómoda antes de fruncir el ceño—. Y deja de llamarme Potter. 

El Agente 11 se encogió de hombros. 

—Entonces, ¿quieres aceptar el trabajo? 

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un poco confundido—¿Tengo otra opción? 

—Siempre hay otra opción —dijo el Agente 11. 

—Si la otra opción es la cárcel, no tengo realmente opción. 

El Agente 11 lo miró fijamente, con algo cínico en su expresión. 

—Si en realidad no quieres servir a tu país y protegerlo, sal del automóvil. No te detendré. 

Harry se habría burlado y habría girado los ojos, pero la mirada dura y seria en la cara del agente lo hizo dudar. Tenía la sensación de que este hombre no era de los discursos patrióticos vacíos. 

—Hablas en serio. 

—Por supuesto que sí —El Agente 11 suspiró—. Mira, no es un trabajo bonito. A veces te verás obligado a hacer cosas, cosas que odiarás absolutamente, cosas que te harán vomitar y querer evitar tu reflejo en el espejo —El Agente 11 le dio una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos—. Créeme, si realmente no crees que estés haciendo lo correcto, que tu país necesita que abandones todo y sigas adelante, no durarás mucho en el Servicio Secreto. 

Harry se inquietó, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Si bien no se consideraba a sí mismo tan patriótico, y nunca había tenido la ambición de servir a la Reina y al País, tampoco era antipatriótico. Si tuviera una opción, le gustaría estar en el lado bueno por una vez. Sin mencionar que, si aceptaba el trabajo, estaría libre de Fenrir y su “protección”. Esa era una ventaja bastante significativa en el libro de Harry. 

—Eres un reclutador pésimo —dijo Harry— ¿No se supone que debes convencerme de que estaría loco por no aceptar una oferta de trabajo como esta? 

Una mirada de genuina diversión brilló en la cara del Agente 11. 

—Probablemente. 

Harry lo tomó como una confirmación de que se le había ordenado al agente que lo reclutara, una orden con la que estaba claramente en desacuerdo pero que se vio obligado a seguir. 

—¿Por qué no quieres que acepte la oferta? 

—Eres muy joven —dijo el Agente 11—. Este estilo de vida no es seguro para los niños. 

Harry sonrió torcidamente. 

—Sin ofender, Agente 11, pero mi estilo de vida actual tampoco es exactamente seguro —vaciló— ¿Para qué tipo de misión me quieres? 

—Información clasificada. 

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo un puchero exagerado. 

—Eres un reclutador pésimo. 

Los labios del Agente 11 se crisparon. 

Harry suspiró, pensó por un momento y preguntó: 

—¿Tendré mi propio apartamento, un hogar o algo mío? 

—Sí. Después de que termines el entrenamiento. 

Harry se lamió los labios secos. 

—¿Dónde firmo? 

El Agente 11 tocó el pequeño audífono que Harry ni siquiera había notado hasta entonces. 

—Está adentro —dijo el Agente 11, con su postura relajada pero sus ojos sombríos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

La vida de un aprendiz del MI6 no era tan glamorosa como Harry había imaginado que sería. 

Por un lado, la sede central, no el edificio SIS en Vauxhall que el público conocía, lo asustaba un poco. Había cámaras por todos lados. Todo el edificio era inteligente, y había vigilancia electrónica incluso en el retrete. Le llevó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse. Afortunadamente, aunque tuvo que compartir su habitación en el centro de entrenamiento con otro aprendiz, la habitación no tenía cámaras de seguridad, lo que al menos les proporcionaba un mínimo de privacidad. 

No es que Harry pasara gran parte de su tiempo en su habitación. Entrenaba dieciséis horas al día, y algunas veces más que eso. Hasta ahora, su entrenamiento incluía entrenamiento Físico, de Armas y Equipación, entrenamiento en Sistemas Informáticos y Electrónicos, entrenamiento en Idiomas Extranjeros y por supuesto, entrenamiento en Combate. 

Al menos todo el entrenamiento físico parecía estar dando sus frutos: sus brazos comenzaban a verse bastante bien, y si se miraba cuidadosamente al espejo, Harry ya podía ver algo que se parecía a una tableta de seis. O al menos una tableta de cuatro. 

Sin embargo, no era como si pudiera usar sus nuevos y brillantes músculos para conseguir chicos calientes; la mayoría de las veces, Harry estaba tan cansado después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento que simplemente se plantaba en su cama y dormía como un muerto. 

Harry no podía recordar haber dormido tan bien, no desde... quizás no desde que su madre murió. No es que él pudiera recordar mucho de su madre. A veces, pensaba que podía recordar un abrazo cálido y seguro y una voz suave cantando una canción de cuna, pero esos recuerdos eran borrosos, como un sueño. Él no sabía si eran reales o no Era tan malditamente injusto que no pudiera recordar gran cosa de su madre, pero pudiera recordar perfectamente la burla en el rostro de su tío, cada palabra odiosa que le había dicho. Pequeño mocoso inútil, tu madre debería haberte abortado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No eres más que una carga. Un parásito. 

Después de vivir dos años con la furia inducida por el alcohol de su tío, Harry se había escapado, pero esas palabras se habían quedado con él. Se juró a sí mismo que nunca más sería una carga para nadie. 

En general, Harry se consideraba afortunado. Podría haber sido peor; Podría haber sido mucho peor. Su tío nunca lo había lastimado físicamente. Nunca se había visto obligado a dormir fuera en el invierno. Por supuesto, estar bajo la “protección” de Fenrir no era mucho mejor. 

Comparado con su vida anterior, la vida de un aprendiz del MI6 fue fácil y agradable. A Harry no le importó que pareciera ser el único inscrito en un programa de entrenamiento tan intenso. 

—Estoy tan celoso de ti —dijo Ron, otro aprendiz, dos semanas después de su entrenamiento mientras Harry tomaba un raro descanso para almorzar—. Pregunté por ahí. El programa de entrenamiento acelerado es para casos especiales. Eso significa que pronto tendrás una verdadera misión. 

Harry asintió. Tenía la sospecha de que había sido reclutado con una misión específica en mente. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saberlo y estaba un poco nervioso. 

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, notó que la atención de Ron estaba en otra parte. 

—Ese Agente Especial nos está mirando —susurró Ron con entusiasmo. 

Harry siguió su mirada. 

Se quedó inmóvil cuando vio al Agente 11. No había visto al agente desde que entregó a Harry en las instalaciones de entrenamiento hace semanas. 

El Agente 11 era tan irritantemente caliente como lo recordaba. Los hombros y brazos del hombre se veían injustamente bien con ese traje y el contraste entre su camisa blanca y su cuello de pial pálida era… 

Harry apartó los ojos y se dijo con severidad que dejara de engullir a hombres heterosexuales. En las últimas semanas, había escuchado lo suficiente sobre el Agente 11 para saber que el tipo era heterosexual como una flecha. Aparentemente, el agente no temía usar su cuerpo si la misión lo requería y había seducido a innumerables mujeres, si se creía en los rumores. 

—¿Y qué? —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡No es común que los Agentes Especiales se molesten con los novatos! Son la élite, lo mejor, la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia, la... 

—Solo quieres follártelo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tratando de reprimir el impulso de mirar atrás hacia al Agente 11. Hetero, hetero, hetero. Maldita sea, ¿alguna vez aprendería? 

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron sin vergüenza— ¿Quién no? Pero ese no es el punto. Los Agentes Especiales, literalmente, nunca vienen aquí. Hay, como, veinte de ellos en total, y todos están por lo general muy encubiertos... ¡Dios mío, viene hacia aquí Potter! 

—No me llames Potter—Harry la corrigió automáticamente, su mente corriendo mientras veía al Agente 11 aproximarse con el Agente Black siguiendole. El Agente Black, el entrenador habitual de Harry, parecía un poco incómodo y... ¿tal vez enojado? Harry no estaba seguro. Todavía no era tan bueno leyendo las emociones de las personas que habían sido entrenadas para ocultarlas. —Potter —dijo el Agente Black con voz entrecortada—. El Agente 11 ofreció hacerse cargo de tu entrenamiento en Tortura e Interrogatorio que estaba programado para esta tarde. Ve con él. 

Harry tragó saliva. No había estado esperando la sesión de entrenamiento de esta tarde. Sabía que el entrenamiento de tortura e interrogatorio era obligatorio para todos los agentes de campo: se suponía que estaban entrenados para resistir la tortura, para que no soltaran información clasificada. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un poco de miedo. Tenía un umbral de dolor embarazosamente bajo. 

Harry miró al Agente 11. La cara del hombre era imposible de leer. Solo sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera, y se alejó. Harry luchó por alcanzarlo. 

—Hola —dijo Harry—. No has dicho ni hola. Grosero. 

El Agente 11 le lanzó una mirada divertida y siguió caminando. 

—Hola, Potter. ¿Te gusta MI6? 

—Es... interesante —dijo Harry. 

—Esa es una forma de decirlo —dijo el Agente 11, llevándolo a la Sala de Entrenamiento 4A. 

Harry lo siguió a la habitación y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. No podía ver ninguna herramienta de tortura obvia, pero ¿qué aspecto tendrían? 

—Entonces, ¿eres huérfano? —espetó Harry. 

El agente se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la tiró al escritorio 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Eres huérfano? He preguntado por ahí, y la gran mayoría de los aprendices son huérfanos. Tengo una teoría de que el MI6 prefiere reclutar huérfanos, que es como… ¿jodido? Y un poco aterrador, para ser sincero, porque la razón es bastante obvia, ¿no? Quiero decir… 

El Agente 11 se rio. 

—Respira, Harry. 

Harry se sonrojó. 

—Estoy respirando. No estoy nervioso Es solo que... deberían haber nombrado a este curso de entrenamiento de forma diferente, ¿no crees? La tortura y el interrogatorio suenan espeluznantes. 

Los labios del Agente 11 se crisparon. 

—Voy a transmitir tu sugerencia a los de arriba —Pero luego la alegría en sus ojos desapareció, reemplazada por algo sombrío y duro—. Siéntate, Harry. 

Harry se sentó en la única silla en la habitación. ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro aquí? 

—Siniestro —dijo con una sonrisa que sonó dolorosamente torpe y nerviosa incluso para sus propios oídos. Probablemente no estaba engañando a nadie—. Entonces, ¿vas a torturarme ahora? 

El Agente 11 lo miró sin vacilaciones. 

—Te diré un secreto. El entrenamiento de tortura e interrogatorio es un montón de basura. 

Harry parpadeó. 

—¿Qué? 

Los sensuales labios del Agente 11 se torcieron en algo que no era del todo una sonrisa. 

—Si te atrapan, ninguna cantidad de “entrenamiento” te preparará para lo real. 

Harry sintió que se le secaba la boca. 

—Entonces, ¿para qué es este entrenamiento? 

—Eliminar a los mentalmente débiles. 

Harry bajó la cabeza, mirando al suelo. 

—Supongo que ya fallé, entonces. 

—Es normal estar razonablemente nervioso. Estar nervioso no te hace débil. La clave es no dejar que tus nervios tomen lo mejor de ti. Algo de nervios puede ser útil en el campo, en realidad. Pueden hacerte menos imprudente. 

Harry sonrió tristemente. 

—¿Te pones tú nervioso? ¿Durante una misión? 

—Ya no —dijo el agente—. Pero no soy un novato. No tengo dieciocho. Tengo una década de experiencia en la que puedo confiar. 

Harry levantó su mirada. 

—¿Una década? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Era difícil determinar la edad del tipo. Podría estar entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco. Pero, de nuevo, los hombres con la estructura facial del Agente 11 y la tez perfecta podrían verse ridículamente bien incluso en su cuarentena. Era tan jodidamente injusto. 

—Información clasificada —dijo el agente. 

Harry hizo un puchero. 

—No eres divertido —miró al otro hombre con curiosidad— ¿Así que no me vas a torturar e interrogar? ¿Qué se supone que debo aprender, entonces? 

—La única forma infalible de evitar la tortura y el interrogatorio es no ser atrapado. Eso es lo que te enseñaré. 

—¿Entrenamiento encubierto? — Harry se sentó más recto, sonriendo ampliamente por la emoción. 

—Sí. Pero me temo que no es tan emocionante como crees —El Agente 11 le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Dos horas más tarde, Harry estaba inclinado a aceptarlo. El trabajo encubierto sonaba como un montón de trabajo. Trabajo tedioso y difícil que requería mucho estudio y preparación. 

—La clave para ser un buen agente encubierto es conocer tu cobertura tan bien que puedas pensar y actuar como tu tapadera sin forzarla. Un momento de pausa, una ligera vacilación, hará que tu tapadera se destape. 

—¿Alguna vez tu tapadera ha sido destapada? —dijo Harry curioso. 

La cara del Agente 11 se quedó extrañamente inexpresiva. 

—Sí. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste mal? 

El agente no respondió de inmediato. 

Harry comenzó a preguntarse si había cruzado alguna línea cuando el Agente 11 dijo en voz baja: 

—Me ordenaron matar a un espectador inocente, una mujer embarazada que fue testigo de algo que no debía ver. No pude. La ayudé a escapar. 

—Bueno, hiciste lo correcto — Harry frunció el ceño. 

La cara del agente estaba en blanco. 

—Me llevó once meses infiltrarme en esa red de tráfico sexual. Después de que mi tapadera fuera destapada, le llevó al MI6 otros dos años conseguir meter a otro agente. 

Cuando no dio más detalles, Harry dijo, después de algunas dudas 

—No entiendo. Aun así, hiciste lo correcto. 

—He leído los informes —dijo el Agente 11, su voz normalmente rica sonaba hueca—. Había niños entre esos trabajadores sexuales. El niño más joven tenía ocho años, el niño superviviente más joven —miró a Harry a los ojos y sonrió— ¿Todavía crees que hice lo correcto? —Harry lo miró fijamente, incapaz de formar palabras. Si el Agente 11 no se hubiera descubierto por salvar a esa mujer, podría haber salvado a esos niños años antes. Podría haberlo, lo habría... 

—¿Cómo lo haces? —susurró Harry— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a tomar decisiones como esa? ¿Cómo vives con eso? 

Los labios del Agente 11 formaron una línea. 

—Piensas en la imagen más grande. Tú compartimentalizas. Haz lo que debas hacer y lo más importante, no jodas ni te vuelvas sentimental cuando no deberías. 

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla. 

El Agente 11 agarró su chaqueta y se deslizó en ella. 

—Es suficiente por hoy. Tenemos una reunión previa a la misión mañana a las ocho. Después de eso, tendremos una semana para perfeccionar nuestras tapaderas. 

—Espera ¿qué? ¿Mi primera misión es contigo? 

El agente solo asintió, algo parpadeó en sus ojos, antes de salir de la habitación. 

—La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, por cierto —dijo, abriendo la puerta. 

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. 

—¿Qué? 

—Los huérfanos son los mejores reclutas.

Y luego se fue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

La planta administrativa era intimidantemente silenciosa, un marcado contraste con el centro de entrenamiento, que siempre era ruidoso y estaba lleno de gente. Harry normalmente no tenía la autorización para estar en esa planta, pero Tonks, la secretaria del jefe, le había informado que durante el tiempo de esta misión tendría la autorización necesaria. 

A pesar de eso, Harry todavía se sentía como un impostor, dolorosamente consciente de lo joven e inexperto que era comparado con todos los demás en la sala de reuniones. Se encontró acercándose al Agente 11, la única persona que conocía. 

—Siéntate —dijo la mujer a la cabeza de la mesa. 

Harry tomó asiento junto al Agente 11, frente al hombre de mediana edad con gafas. 

—Harry —dijo la mujer, obligando a Harry a mirarla, lo cual había estado evitando desde que entró en la habitación. La mirada penetrante de la mujer lo desconcertó un poco—. Sé que todavía eres un aprendiz y tienes un largo camino por recorrer hasta que completes tu entrenamiento, pero lamentablemente, no tenemos agentes disponibles que se ajusten a los criterios para esta misión, así que no tenemos más remedio que enviar a un aprendiz. Confío en que harás bien el trabajo. Si lo haces, tu entrenamiento se acelerará y serás el Agente Potter en menos de dos meses. 

—Minerva —dijo el hombre con gafas—. No creo… 

Una mirada dura de la mujer “Minerva” silenció al hombre. Harry sabía que su nombre probablemente no era Minerva. Se decía que nadie, salvo unos pocos altos ejecutivos seleccionados en el gobierno, conocía el verdadero nombre del Jefe. Dentro del Servicio Secreto, Minerva simplemente era conocida como “M”. Ella era la figura oculta detrás del Jefe del SIS que el público en general conocía, que no era más que un señuelo. A veces todo ese secreto le parecía un poco exagerado a Harry antes de recordar que había una buena razón para ello. Normalmente trataban con terroristas. 

—Remus, por favor describe los parámetros de la misión—le dijo Minerva al hombre con anteojos. Echando un vistazo a Harry, agregó para su beneficio—. Remus Lupin es el jefe de nuestro departamento de inteligencia. 

Harry asintió agradecido, un poco sorprendido por lo amable y considerada que era Minerva. Echó un vistazo al Agente 11 y encontró los labios del agente torcidos en una sonrisa sardónica. Extraña. 

La pantalla grande en la pared se encendió y Harry miró la foto de un hombre rubio de mediana edad. 

Remus Lupin se aclaró la garganta. 

—Este es Tom Riddle, de cuarenta y tres años, un jefe del crimen polaco. Su organización es parte de un círculo criminal de Europa del Este. Riddle es de particular interés para nosotros, porque es el responsable de suministrar armas a otros miembros del círculo —Los labios de Lupin se fruncieron—. Si nuestra información es correcta, recientemente empezó a vender armas nucleares a varios gobiernos europeos. 

Harry se removió en su asiento, mirando al Agente 11, pero su cara era inescrutable. Probablemente ya sabía todo esto. 

Lupin se levantó las gafas y continuó: 

—Tenemos motivos para creer que Riddle tiene una fábrica nuclear subterránea en uno de los países del tercer mundo, pero no tenemos pruebas. Hasta ahora no hemos podido localizarla. Localizar la fábrica es uno de los principales objetivos de la misión. El otro es saber qué países compraron ya armas nucleares a Riddle. El problema es que Riddle es extremadamente cuidadoso y paranoico. No hay llamadas telefónicas o correos electrónicos sobre armas nucleares que podamos rastrear. No hay una sola referencia en los ordenadores de su organización, al menos las conectadas a la red y nuestros mejores hackers no pudieron encontrar nada útil. Pero nuestro topo ha podido saber que Riddle conserva los datos más confidenciales en un USB que siempre lleva seguro consigo. Necesitamos esa USB. Y tenemos que devolver el USB a la posesión de Riddle, sin que él lo sepa. Es por eso que necesitamos un ladrón excepcional para esta misión, Potter. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Por qué necesita volver a colocar el USB? —Esa parte del plan hizo que la tarea, por lo demás directa, fuera mucho más desafiante. Si Riddle realmente era tan paranoico como Lupin decía, entonces probablemente verificaría constantemente que el USB todavía estuviera allí. ¿Tendrían siquiera tiempo suficiente para descifrar el código de acceso, copiar los datos cifrados y volver a colocar el USB? Fue Minerva quien respondió, su tono cuidadoso. 

—Porque hay información muy sensible en esa memoria USB. No queremos que nadie sepa que estamos en posesión de ella. Es por eso que muy pocas personas conocen esta misión. 

El Agente 11 resopló. 

—Tu comentario no es obligatorio, A11 —Minerva lo miró. 

El Agente 11 alzó las cejas. 

—No dije nada, señora. 

Curioso, Harry miró entre el agente y el Jefe de SIS. ¿Era su imaginación, o estos dos se odiaban el uno al otro? 

Lupin se aclaró la garganta. 

—Le daremos un USB que se ajuste a la descripción que nos dio nuestro topo. Lo cambiará por el original. Eso debería engañar a Riddle por el momento mientras copia los datos y devuelve el USB original. Sin embargo, no sabemos con qué frecuencia Riddle accede a los datos del USB, por lo que idealmente, tendrás que averiguarlo antes de continuar, sin comprometer tu tapadera, por supuesto —carraspeó de nuevo—. Ahora, sobre tu tapadera. Riddle es extremadamente paranoico. Normalmente, es imposible acercarse a él sin que esté rodeado de guardaespaldas y sin someterse a exhaustivas revisiones de antecedentes. Pero sabemos que a fin de mes, estará en un exclusivo crucero de lujo que abastecerá a... personas ricas con los gustos particulares de Riddle. 

Lupin hizo una pausa y se movió en su asiento. Harry lo miró, preguntándose por qué el hombre parecía tan incómodo. 

—¿Qué gustos? —preguntó cuándo ni Minerva ni el Agente 11 dijeron nada. 

Lupin hizo una mueca, una expresión de disgusto apareció en su rostro. 

—Riddle tiene un gusto por las mascotas jóvenes— respondió Minerva en su lugar, su tono neutral—. Muy jóvenes, pero sobre todo por encima de la edad legal. Por lo que sabemos, él no los coacciona. A él le gusta que estén dispuestos. Le gusta ser... generoso con ellos, llenarlos de lujos. Supongo que aumenta su ego. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Quieres decir que le gusta tener un Sugar Baby? 

Una mirada familiar de diversión brilló en la cara del Agente 11. 

—¿Tienes edad suficiente para saber lo que es eso? 

Harry lo pateó por debajo de la mesa (¡tenía dieciocho años, no era un niño!) Y estaba a punto de decir algo mordaz cuando un pensamiento lo detuvo. 

—Espere. ¿Quieres que sea su Sugar Baby? ¿El Sugar Baby de Riddle? —intentó no mostrar lo incómodo que le resultaba el prospecto. 

—Nada tan drástico —dijo Minerva—. Serás una de las “mascotas” puestas en una subasta. La probabilidad de que Riddle se fije en ti y te quiera es bastante pequeña. Serás comprado por nuestro agente. 

—¿Comprado? —repitió Harry. 

Lupin suspiró. 

—Sí. Los organizadores de los cruceros tienen una subasta privada para pasajeros ricos a quienes les gustaría comprar lo que llaman “esclavo”. Los esclavos no son realmente esclavos. Es solo una fantasía enfermiza para ricos y pervertidos. Hemos verificado: los esclavos entran voluntariamente al acuerdo y todo el dinero de su venta va a sus cuentas bancarias. Literalmente son solo mujeres y hombres jóvenes que buscan un papi rico y quieren jugar la fantasía de tener dueños —Lupin le dirigió una mirada penetrante al Agente 11—. Quiero dejar en claro que la subasta no es nuestro objetivo. Déjala en paz, A11. Es sombrío, pero no lo que nos preocupa al MI6. No juegues al héroe. 

El Agente 11 asintió. 

—Trataré de contenerme. 

Harry deseaba verse tan bien como el Agente 11 cuando estaba siendo sarcástico. 

Minerva le lanzó una mirada penetrante al agente. 

—Por favor, hazlo. 

El Agente 11 sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear. 

—Si tienes un problema con la forma en que realizo las misiones, no es demasiado tarde para elegir otro agente, señora. Sabes que esta misión podría arruinar mi tapadera a largo plazo. 

Minerva frunció los labios. 

—Ya hemos pasado por esto, A11. Tu otra tapadera no se verá comprometida. 

La mandíbula del Agente 11 se apretó. Él no dijo nada. 

Harry miró entre ellos con curiosidad. Pensó en preguntar de qué se trataba, pero luego se le ocurrió algo más. Miró al Agente 11. 

—¿Fingirás ser mi Daddy? 

—Sí, lo hará —dijo Minerva, su voz como el acero, sus ojos taladrando al agente—. Como dijo Remus, Riddle es extremadamente paranoico. No tengo dudas de que revisará los antecedentes de todos los pasajeros. No sabemos cuán exhaustivos serán. Si tu tapadera falla, tu otra tapadera, la que probablemente descubrirá Riddle, lo mantendrá a salvo. Solo pensará que estás demasiado avergonzado por tus fantasías pervertidas para reservar el crucero con tu nombre real. 

El Agente 11 asintió con la cabeza. 

Lupin le lanzó una mirada algo preocupada al agente antes de volverse hacia Harry y darle una carpeta. 

—Estudia esto. Eres Samuel “Sammy” Whitmarsh, un huérfano con pocos medios para mantenerte, pero con gusto por las cosas caras. Te gustan los hombres mayores, especialmente si te pueden dar el estilo de vida que deseas. Desde que tenías dieciséis años, has estado en varios servicios de citas en línea, atendiendo a Sugar Daddies y Sugar Babies. Has escuchado sobre el crucero, a través de un amigo de un amigo: el crucero tiene cierta reputación en ciertos círculos, por lo que es plausible. 

Harry cogió la carpeta y la miró ansiosamente, con su mente yendo a cien millas por hora. 

Mientras tanto, Lupin entregó al Agente 11 una carpeta similar. 

—Si alguno de vosotros tiene alguna pregunta, búsquenme —dijo Lupin—. Tienes seis días para preparar a Harry. Tendremos una reunión informativa final antes de que Harry viaje a Turquía. Tú te irás una semana después. 

El Agente 11 asintió y salió de la habitación. Harry corrió tras él. 

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo. 

El agente lo miró y siguió caminando. 

—Escuchaste a Lupin. Si tienes alguna pregunta, ve a él. 

—¿No eres hetero? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes jugar convincentemente a ser un Sugar Daddy gay? 

El Agente 11 realmente se rio. 

Harry frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. 

—No me gusta cuando la gente se ríe de mis preguntas. 

—Harry —dijo el agente suavemente—. Créeme, esta no será la tapadera más extraña ni la más difícil que haya tenido. Está lejos de eso —miró a Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Todavía parece que no lo entiendes. No importa cuáles sean nuestras preferencias personales. Es nuestro trabajo —echó un vistazo a la carpeta manila en la mano de Harry—. Estudia tu tapadera. Trata de entender lo que motiva a Sammy. Tu tapadera debe ser impecable. Si no es así, los dos estamos jodidos —El Agente 11 miró a su alrededor, con los ojos afilados, antes de inclinarse y decir en voz baja—. Lo que Minerva y Remus no dijeron es que no habrá un equipo de apoyo si se va a la mierda. Estaremos solos. 

La boca de Harry se abrió. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

—Porque ya hemos intentado atrapar a Riddle antes. Nuestro agente fue descubierto. Pero en lugar de simplemente matarlo, Riddle hizo mucho alboroto sobre tener al Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Británico “espiando ilegalmente” a un 'hombre de negocios honesto—Los labios del Agente 11 se torcieron—. Riddle tiene muchas conexiones con el gobierno polaco y la UE, y técnicamente, no hay pruebas concluyentes de que sea algo más que un empresario. Es muy bueno en cubrir sus huellas, el tipo resbaladizo que siempre tiene un plan de contingencia para todo. Eso colocó al Reino Unido en una posición muy difícil. Oficialmente, esta misión no está respaldada. Necesitamos pruebas de sus acciones, pero no podemos permitir que nos pillen nuevamente. Riddle y el gobierno polaco tienen demasiada influencia política gracias a ese fiasco. 

—Y queremos recuperar la posición —dijo Harry— ¿Pero sin alertar a Riddle para que no cubra sus pistas otra vez? 

El Agente 11 sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

—Quizás hagamos de ti un agente secreto, Potter. 

Harry intentó no ponerse rígido y falló. 

Interiormente, gimió. 

Estúpidas hormonas.   



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento encubiertas con el Agente 11 de la siguiente la semana fueron extrañas y educativas. Eran fascinantes en cierto modo, las lecciones más tradicionales de Harry no lo eran. El Agente 11 destruyó por completo la mayoría de las nociones preconcebidas que Harry había tenido sobre la vida de un agente secreto. 

—Antes que nada, olvídate de todo lo que has visto en las películas de espionaje —dijo el Agente 11, agarrando el rifle con sus manos con calma y eficacia—. La mayoría de las veces, no participamos en persecuciones de coches llenos de adrenalina, explosiones y disparos. La mayoría de las veces, pasarás inadvertido, integrándote y reuniendo información de inteligencia de cualquier organización criminal en la que se te haya ordenado que te infiltres. En realidad no es tu trabajo entrar con armas de fuego. Hay otras divisiones para eso. 

—¿De verdad estás diciendo que nunca has tenido ninguna misión de matar? —dijo Harry, sin molestarse en ocultar su escepticismo. 

—No —El Agente 11 colocó el rifle en un bípode montado en el frente, miró a través de él y realizó pequeños ajustes en las miras—. Estoy diciendo que cuando me ordenan matar, es silencioso y discreto, sin explosiones involucradas. Pero las misiones de eliminación son bastante raras. No es nuestro trabajo principal. 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro trabajo principal? —dijo Harry, cada vez más confundido— ¿Infiltración? 

Cuando el agente no respondió, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había puesto protectores auditivos y estaba a punto de hacer un disparo. Rápidamente, Harry se puso sus propios protectores auditivos y observó la cara concentrada del Agente 11. 

Finalmente, el otro hombre disparó, el sonido ensordecedor incluso con los protectores. El retroceso puso el rifle en su hombro, pero el Agente 11 ni siquiera parpadeó. 

Golpeó al objetivo en el centro. 

Poniendo el rifle en su hombro, sus manos acariciando el cañón mientras se movía en su posición, el Agente 11 disparó varias rondas en rápida sucesión, esta vez sin ninguna preocupación por apuntar. Y seguía dando al objetivo en el centro. 

Lamiéndose los labios, Harry intentó pensar en algo desagradable. No, no le excitaba ver a un chico caliente manejar un arma. No, no, no. Pero podría ser que tuviese algún fetiche por la gente competente. 

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —dijo el Agente 11, quitando los protectores auditivos de Harry y luego los suyos. 

Era una lucha recordar de qué habían estado hablando. 

—Um —dijo Harry, muy inteligentemente— ¿Cuál es nuestro trabajo, entonces? 

—Nuestro trabajo principal es mirar a alguien a los ojos y mentir. Debes poder mentir tan bien que puedas engañar incluso a alguien que te conoce para que piense que no eres en realidad tú. 

Harry miró deliberadamente el rifle que el agente estaba desmontando. 

—¿Por qué necesitas eso, entonces? 

—Porque las cosas rara vez son perfectas como en los libros de texto, sin importar lo bueno que seas. Por supuesto, si eres un buen mentiroso, puedes improvisar y hablar para salir de los problemas en lugar de recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Eso siempre es preferible, pero no siempre es posible. El Agente 11 guardó el rifle y miró atentamente a Harry— ¿Has estudiado tu tapadera para la misión? 

—Por supuesto. 

—¿Crees que entiendes tu tapadera? 

Harry asintió después de vacilar. Había investigado y había tenido mucha confianza, pero la mirada evaluadora del Agente 11 lo hacía cuestionarse a sí mismo nuevamente. 

—Ya veremos —dijo el Agente 11 suavemente, sacando a Harry del campo de tiro y llevándolo a la habitación vacía más cercana. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, él dijo—: Desnúdate. 

Harry lo miró. 

—¿Por qué? 

—¿Por qué crees? 

Harry reprimió la respuesta inapropiada y se obligó a sí mismo a pensar. 

—Estaré desnudo durante la subasta —dijo —. Quieres comprobar qué tan cómodo estoy con estar desnudo frente a una audiencia. 

La aprobación silenciosa en los ojos del agente causó que la calidez se rizara en la parte inferior de la barriga de Harry, y una vez más, Harry tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acicalarse. Mierda, esto se estaba poniendo molesto, y bastante alarmante, para ser honesto. Él no quería la aprobación del Agente 11. No lo hacía. 

—Sí —dijo el Agente 11—. Eres Sammy, un chico aventurero que voluntariamente se inscribió en una subasta ilegal, en busca de un Daddy rico y dulce para que se hiciera cargo de sus necesidades. La desnudez no te molesta. Te gusta la atención. Sabes que te ves bien. Estás orgulloso de tu cuerpo y quieres exhibirlo para atraer la mejor captura posible —El Agente 11 lo miró pensativamente—. Estás emocionado. Quizás incluso excitado. Umm... sonrojarse también sería aceptable. No eres necesariamente una virgen sonrojada, pero eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que a algunos hombres poderosos les gusta la falsa inocencia. Ahora muéstrame eso, Sammy. 

Harry respiró hondo y comenzó a desvestirse, tratando de ponerse en la mentalidad correcta. Él no quería decepcionar a este hombre. Quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo. Quería ser bueno. 

Harry se quitó la ropa interior y los calcetines y se enderezó, muy consciente de lo desnudo que estaba. Después de un momento de pausa, se dejó caer de rodillas y esperó, con la mirada baja, las pestañas ocultando su expresión. Desde esta posición, todo lo que podía ver eran los brillantes zapatos negros del Agente 11 y sus pantalones negros. Respiró profundamente, de manera pareja, tratando de pensar como Sammy. Él no estaba avergonzado. Él no estaba avergonzado. Sabía que era hermoso y deseable... 

No, él no lo hacía. El Agente 11 era hétero. Harry probablemente lucía patético ante él, arrodillado en un suelo frío, pálido y desnudo, y un poco excitado. Las mejillas de Harry le ardían por la humillación. 

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo el agente, acercándose—. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, pero ahora estás tenso e incómodo. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

—Solo me siento cohibido—murmuró, mirando al suelo. 

—No lo hagas —dijo el Agente 11, apartando el ligero flequillo de Harry de sus ojos. 

—Mírame, Potter—Su voz era amable pero imponente. 

Harry obedeció. 

—Lo siento, no soy bueno en esto. Me veo ridículo. 

—No lo haces. Créeme, no tienes motivos para sentirte cohibido. Eres exactamente del tipo que desearían esos imbéciles ricos. 

Harry se burló, incapaz de mirar al otro hombre a los ojos. 

—Viniendo de un hombre heterosexual, no significa demasiado—murmuró. 

—Harry. 

La orden en la voz del agente era imposible de ignorar. A regañadientes, Harry lo miró a los ojos. 

—Puedo ser heterosexual, pero no soy exactamente nuevo en esto —dijo el Agente 11—. He estado pretendiendo ser un hombre gay durante los últimos años, para otra misión. 

La boca de Harry se abrió 

—¿De Verdad? ¿Por qué? 

El Agente 11 negó con la cabeza. 

—Se supone que no debería estar hablando de esto contigo. Tú no tienes autorización de seguridad. 

Harry le dio sus mejores ojos de cachorro. 

—¿Por favor? 

La expresión del Agente 11 se volvió suspicaz antes de soltar una risita. 

—Eres una puta amenaza —suspiró cuando Harry sonrió—. Tengo que enamorar al heredero de uno de los hombres más ricos del Reino Unido, de quien se sospecha... es responsable de una serie de crímenes internacionales muy graves. Mi tapadera debe ser a prueba de balas. Necesita ser lo suficientemente buena como para resistir cualquier cantidad de escrutinio. Por eso lleva tanto tiempo. 

Harry curvó sus manos en su regazo. 

—¿Cómo vas a... seducir a ese tipo si no eres gay? 

El Agente 11 parecía casi divertido. 

—Hay cosas que pueden ayudarme con eso. 

Harry arrugó la nariz. 

—¿Viagra? 

El agente se encogió de hombros, luciendo en gran medida despreocupado. 

—Si es necesario. El tipo es lo suficientemente bonito como para ue no importe, por lo que puede no ser necesario—miró a Harry—. Mi punto es que he estado pretendiendo con éxito ser un hombre gay durante años. Me gustaría pensar que sé de lo que estoy hablando. 

—¿Y realmente no crees que me veo ridículo? 

—No —dijo el Agente 11—. Te ves bien. Ahora intentémoslo de nuevo. 

Harry asintió, inhaló profundamente y relajó su cuerpo. Él era Sammy, un chico aventurero que voluntariamente se inscribió en una subasta ilegal, en busca de un Sugar Daddy. La desnudez no le molestaba. Él sabía que se veía bien. Sabía que era deseable. A él, le gustaba la atención. Le gustaba sentir los ojos sobre su cuerpo. Él quería que la gente lo deseara. Quería ser adorado y mimado. 

Él era Sammy, y se sentía hermoso. Deseable. 

—Buen trabajo, Sammy —dijo el Agente 11, colocando una mano grande y callosa en la nuca de Harry. 

Harry no se tensó. Él no se inmutó. Miró a través de sus pestañas al otro hombre, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apoyándose en el toque sutilmente. 

Los ojos oscuros le sonrieron. 

—Estás listo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, a Harry le hubiera encantado estar en un crucero por el Mediterráneo, especialmente cuando el barco era como un hotel de cinco estrellas, incluyendo mesas llenas de cristalería y palmeras en macetas. Por supuesto, no había visto gran parte de la nave antes de ser conducido a un camarote enorme, debajo de la cubierta, que servía de cabina temporal para todos los chicos y chicas que participaban en la subasta. 

Harry se esforzó por mantener su expresión adecuadamente emocionada al ver a los demás charlar con entusiasmo sobre la subasta. La subasta que se suponía que comenzaría en menos de media hora. Su estómago se revolvió incómodo. 

Para distraerse, miró a los otros chicos y chicas. Había alrededor de dos docenas de ellos, y todos parecían asombrosamente hermosos y confiados. No importaba lo mucho que había estudiado su tapadera, Harry se sentía como un fraude, como si en cualquier momento notarían que no pertenecía a esto. 

—¿Nervioso? 

Solo su entrenamiento con el Agente 11 evitó que Harry se estremeciera. Poniendo una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta. 

Una chica de su edad le sonreía con simpatía. Ella era muy pequeña y muy bonita, con el pelo largo y dorado y enormes ojos castaños. 

—Eres nuevo en esto, ¿verdad? 

Harry asintió. Estaba contento de tener una tapadera de novato; no creía que hubiera podido tener una tapadera de alguien con experiencia en esto. 

—Soy Sammy —dijo, extendiendo su mano. 

La niña la sacudió. 

—Soy Hermione. ¡Encantada de conocerte! —Ella pasó su brazo por el suyo y le sonrió—. No estés nervioso, cariño. Estarás bien. Mi mejor amiga participó de este crucero el año pasado y no podría estar más feliz con su Sugar Daddy. 

—¿De Verdad? ¿Ella tuvo suerte? 

Hermione sonrió. 

—Lo he visto. Tiene solo cuarenta y cuatro y folla bien. La trata como una princesa. Estoy tan celosa que espero que me compre alguien más o menos bueno. 

Harry apenas se detuvo para no encogerse. Era difícil creer que todas estas personas aparentemente normales realmente quisieran ser compradas como esclavos. Para ser justos, sabía que el dinero probablemente no era la única motivación para ellos. Según su investigación, a algunos Sugar Babies les gustaba la sensación de seguridad, la sensación de ser atendidos y cuidados. A algunos les gustaba realmente hacer que hombres mayores, o mujeres, se sintieran jóvenes de nuevo y se les brindara consuelo y afecto después de un día estresante. Harry también sabía que algunos de ellos realmente se excitaban siendo mascotas y se excitaban sirviendo a otras personas. Y, por supuesto, algunos Sugar Babies solo lo hacían por dinero. 

Se preguntaba a qué categoría pertenecería Hermione. Decidió que no estaría de más preguntar. 

—¿Qué estás buscando? —dijo Harry— ¿Una relación completa o una compañía mutuamente beneficiosa? 

Hermione se encogió de hombros. 

—Estoy abierta. Quiero decir, obviamente no voy a firmar un contrato de todo incluido con alguien que no me atraiga razonablemente, pero estaré bien con todo lo demás, siempre que sean agradables y me traten bien. Me gustan las personas y les gusto a las personas, así que no espero ningún problema al proporcionar compañía —Ella guiñó un ojo—. Pero obviamente estaría más feliz con un Suggar Daddy que adorará mí, francamente, increíble cuerpo. 

Harry resopló y decidió que le gustaba. 

—¿Y tú? —dijo ella. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—Me gusta la idea de ser el favorito de alguien. Como que, me encanta que me adoren, mimen y elogien. El sexo es secundario para mí, pero obviamente no me importaría tener sexo si no es feo. 

Ella le sonrió con comprensión. 

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien —dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo— ¡Tienes unas pestañas increíbles! Ojalá las mías fueran... 

—¡Atención por favor! 

Se volvieron hacia la mujer de mediana edad en traje que apareció en la entrada. Si Harry no lo hubiera sabido, la habría considerado como una administrativa de una empresa comercial promedio. 

—Por favor, prepárense. Pueden dejar su ropa y cosas aquí. No se permiten teléfonos. No se preocupen, sus pertenencias estarán a salvo. 

Hermione le sonrió a Harry y comenzó a desvestirse. No había ningún rastro de vergüenza o timidez en su bonita cara, como si desnudarse en una habitación llena de extraños fuera perfectamente normal. 

Harry hizo lo mismo, ocultando su inquietud. 

Puedo hacerlo, se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. 

* * * 

Media hora más tarde, arrodillado en la plataforma redonda en el centro de una habitación enorme, desnudo y temblando, Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo. 

Toda la experiencia fue surrealista. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a las otras mascotas, arrodillados de forma similar, con la cabeza inclinada, completamente desnudos, mientras que decenas de hombres ricos con trajes a medida, y algunas mujeres con vestidos igualmente caros, caminaban alrededor de la plataforma, mirando, conversando y escudriñando a las mascotas como si fueran ganado a la vista de posibles compradores, lo que él suponía que eran. Harry se debatió entre reír histéricamente por la completa ridiculez de la situación u odiar a cada uno de esos cabrones ricos. Era repugnante y triste que el dinero pudiera convertir en realidad, cualquier fantasía depravada y ridícula de algunas personas. 

La peor parte fue que ni siquiera había visto al Agente 11 hasta el momento. Eso hacía que su estómago se apretara con ansiedad. Como se le indicó, no había estado en contacto con el MI6 desde que llegó a Turquía. ¿Qué pasaría si algo hubiera sucedido y el Agente 11 ni siquiera estuviera en el barco? ¿Qué pasaba si su Tapadera ya hubiera sido descubierta? ¿Qué pasaba si Harry estaba aquí solo? Y si… 

—Levanta la cabeza, muchacho —dijo una voz masculina, en un inglés fuertemente acentuado. Un acento polaco. 

Harry hizo lo que pudo para no congelarse. Levantó la cabeza , y logró mantener su expresión dócil, cuando se encontró con los pálidos ojos de Riddle. 

Había visto la foto del objetivo, por supuesto. Objetivamente, Riddle era bastante atractivo para un hombre de mediana edad. Su cabello castaño tenía un toque gris en las sienes; sus dientes eran blancos y su piel suave. Pero a pesar de su aspecto arreglado, había algo... asqueroso en el hombre. Una serpiente. Le recordó a Harry a una serpiente. Una serpiente viscosa y resbaladiza. 

—¿Cuántos años tienes, mascota? —dijo Riddle, recorriendo a Harry con su mirada. 

Reprimiendo el impulso de gruñirle que toda la información estaba disponible en las tabletas proporcionadas por los organizadores de la subasta, una de las cuales estaba en manos de Riddle, Harry bajó la vista y dijo en voz baja: 

—Dieciocho años, señor. 

Riddle agarró su barbilla y levantó la cara de Harry otra vez. Harry no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de repugnancia ante el toque. Con la esperanza de que Riddle lo confundiera con la emoción, Harry se apoyó en el toque, sus ojos escaneando la habitación discretamente. 

¿Dónde demonios estaba el Agente 11? 

—Un chico muy bonito —dijo Riddle, ahuecando su mejilla y rozando con su pulgar el labio inferior de Harry—. Quizás puje por ti. 

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago. Luchó por mantener su expresión sin cambios. No habían considerado esta posibilidad en el informe previo a la misión. Según la inteligencia del MI6, Riddle siempre había tenido Sugar Babies femeninos; se suponía que no debería estar interesado en él. 

Cálmate, se dijo Harry, respirando lentamente. Él no era en verdad un esclavo y no era una auténtica subasta: en realidad podía rechazar un contrato con el mejor postor, si no le gustaba. El problema era que si Riddle hacía una oferta por él, y ganaba, probablemente se ofendería si Harry declinaba su generosa oferta. Eso sería perjudicial para la misión: después de todo, Harry necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente al objetivo como para robar la memoria USB. 

Mierda. No estaba listo para esto. Harry mentiría si dijera que nunca había distraído a sus objetivos antes de robarles, pero esto era otra cosa. No era solo un flirteo sin sentido. No podía imaginarse dejar que Riddle lo tocara, lo poseyera, y fingir. El solo pensamiento le hacía tener nauseas. No quería ser un prostituto, ni siquiera por la Reina y el País. 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de Riddle, una voz familiar dijo: 

—Realmente es bastante guapo. 

Harry casi suspiró de alivio… Agente 11. 

Miró hacia la voz y parpadeó, mirando al agente. Parecía... Se veía completamente diferente. En la semana que Harry no lo había visto, el Agente 11 había logrado hacer un buen trabajo. Si bien la barba estaba bien arreglada, había cambiado mucho su aspecto, haciéndolo parecer un poco mayor. Y eso no era todo. Había algo diferente en la forma en que el agente se comportaba. Ya no parecía un arma cuidadosamente controlada; su postura era relajada, casi floja, el corte de su traje de diseñador de alguna manera ocultaba su impresionante físico. Era la imagen perfecta de un civil rico y hedonista. Incluso su voz sonaba mucho más refinada de lo normal. 

El Agente 11 y Riddle intercambiaron una mirada que duró demasiado, antes de que Riddle sonriera agradablemente y extendiera su mano. 

—Tom Riddle. Y tú eres Severus Snape, creo. 

Harry apenas ocultó su sorpresa y miedo. Se suponía que el nombre del Agente 11 para esta misión era Dominic Robertson, no Severus Snape. ¿Ya habían destapado su tapadera? 

Harry miró al agente, pero no parecía sorprendido ni cauteloso. Él se veía... ¿tímido? 

—Le agradecería que mantuviera mi nombre real en silencio —dijo el Agente 11 con una pequeña mueca, estrechándole la mano a Riddle. Él se rio entre dientes—. Mi familia extendida estará más que sorprendida si descubren que estoy en un crucero como este. 

Riddle resopló. 

—Familias. Me parece que cuanto menos sepan sobre nuestros... intereses, mejor. Sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia Harry. 

—¿No es eso verdad, mascota? 

—No tengo familia, señor —dijo Harry en voz baja, con la mente acelerada. ¿Riddle había descubierto la otra tapadera del Agente 11? ¿El Agente 11 no quería comprometerse? ¿Cambió algo en esta misión? 

—Es una pena —dijo Riddle sonando genuinamente arrepentido— ¿Hablas polaco, muchacho? 

Harry negó con la cabeza, esperando contra toda esperanza que eso lo hiciera menos atractivo a los ojos de Riddle. 

—No soy muy bueno con los idiomas, señor. Es por eso que prefiero vivir en un país de habla inglesa. 

Riddle miró al Agente 11. 

—Parece que está de suerte, Sr. Snape. ¿O es Lord Snape? Me temo que no estoy muy familiarizado con los títulos británicos y sus honoríficos. 

El Agente 11 negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. 

—A menos que mi primo muera sin dejar hijos, seré un simple señor por el resto de mi vida. No me importan los títulos de todos modos. No soy un esnob. Severus está bien. 

—Entonces deberías llamarme Tom —Riddle miró a Harry— ¿Estás interesado en el chico? Deberías estarlo. Estoy casi tentado, pero odiaría tener a mi mascota en un país en el que no quiere estar. Eso sería cruel, y no soy un hombre cruel. 

Harry esperaba que su rostro no delatara su incredulidad… y alivio. 

—No he tomado una decisión todavía —dijo el Agente 11, mirando a Harry—. Pero el chico es realmente hermoso — puso su mano en el cuello de Harry, el pulgar moviéndose lentamente por su garganta hasta que alcanzó el labio inferior de Harry. 

Esta vez, el escalofrío de Harry no fue causado por el disgusto. 

—Muy bonito —dijo el Agente 11, su profunda voz se volvió más ronca. 

Harry no tuvo que invocar el sonrojo que calentó sus mejillas. Sabía que su reacción era estúpida, “Severus” era solo un excelente actor, pero no pudo evitarlo. 

—Sammy, ¿no es así? —dijo el Agente 11, mirando la etiqueta con el nombre a los pies de Harry. 

Harry asintió, sus ojos se cerraron mientras “Severus” comenzaba a pasar sus fuertes dedos por su cabello. Se sintió increíblemente agradable. Casi podía entender por qué todas estas personas querían vivir esta fantasía. 

—Parece bastante cómodo contigo ya —Riddle se rio entre dientes. 

—¿Lo estás, Sammy? —dijo Severus. 

Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose en el toque. 

Estaba casi seguro de que podía ver la aprobación en los ojos del Agente 11. 

—¿Aceptarás un contrato conmigo si hago una oferta por ti? —murmuró el agente, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con los nudillos. 

En lugar de responder, Harry volvió la cabeza y acarició la mano del Agente 11. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, la besó suavemente. 

Durante una fracción de segundo, había una mirada extraña en los ojos del otro hombre, pero se había ido tan rápido que Harry no estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado. 

El Agente 11 le sonrió. 

—Te veré luego, entonces. 

Y luego dio un paso atrás, y Harry se dio cuenta con una sensación de hundimiento que había olvidado por completo que Riddle estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, observándolos. 

—¿Vamos a echar un vistazo a las otras mascotas? — dijo el Agente 11, cambiando su mirada hacia Riddle. 

Riddle miró a Harry y a Severus, su rostro era indescifrable, antes de asentir con la cabeza y pasar a la siguiente mascota. 

Harry bajó la mirada, obligándose a no mirar fijamente al Agente 11 que retrocedía. 

* * * 

Ocho personas hicieron una oferta por él. Ocho. 

A Harry le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza que ocho personas lo quisieran lo suficiente, como para comprarlo por una cantidad escandalosa de dinero. 

La gente rica realmente estaba loca. 

Al final, “Severus Snape” ganó la subasta. Riddle no había hecho ninguna oferta por él; se había comprado una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro, pero Harry lo había sorprendido mirándolo un par de veces. Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. ¿Riddle sospechaba algo? 

Harry todavía estaba reflexionando sobre cómo él y “Severus Snape” se ocupaban de las formalidades. Para ser una subasta ilegal, había una sorprendente cantidad de papeleo. Parecía que los organizadores de la subasta no eran otra cosa sino exhaustivos. Por curiosidad, Harry repasó su contrato y casi se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio la escandalosa “asignación” que Severus había ofrecido pagarle cada mes. 

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron siglos, el Agente 11 lo condujo hacia lo que probablemente sería su camarote. Harry fue obediente, tratando de ignorar el toque en su espalda baja. Dios. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía concentrarse en el trabajo cuando parecía perder todo su enfoque cada vez que este hombre lo tocaba? Esto empezaba a ser realmente molesto. 

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Harry miró alrededor del camarote. Era espacioso y cómodo. La maleta de Harry ya estaba allí, junto a la enorme cama que dominaba el camarote. Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios y se volvió para mirar a su compañero. 

El Agente 11 se estaba desabrochando la chaqueta del traje, sus ojos recorriendo el camarote de una forma aparentemente casual, pero Harry sabía que estaba buscando micrófonos. Él había sido advertido sobre esto. Hasta que el agente confirmara que el camarote estaba libre de micrófonos, tenían que seguir desempeñando sus papeles. —¿Qué le gustaría que haga, señor? —dijo Harry en voz baja. 

El Agente 11 se estremeció un poco, se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió al armario para colgarla. 

—Antes que nada, no me llames señor. Severus está bien. 

Harry asintió, pronunciando el nombre en silencio. Probablemente necesitaría comenzar a pensar en el agente como Severus. No podía darse el lujo de destaparlos. 

—¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen? —dijo Severus, aflojándose la corbata, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados y engañosamente cansados, mientras continuaba barriendo el camarote. 

Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender la pregunta. 

—¿Sammy? 

Severus se rio entre dientes, sus dedos pálidos desabrochando su camisa blanca de una manera que lo distraía demasiado. Harry intentó no mirar al principio, pero luego se imaginó que Sammy, el Sugar Baby, se quedaría mirando a su Sugar Daddy, especialmente cuando estaba tan caliente. 

—Algunas personas sienten aversión por los nombres de mascota—aclaró Severus, dejando que su camisa se abriera, revelando su pecho firme y musculoso y su conjunto de abdominales completamente deliciosos, con un rastro de cabello oscuro que desaparecía en su cintura. 

Harry casi gimió por la injusticia de eso. ¿Por qué los calientes siempre eran heteros? 

—¿Sammy? 

Harry parpadeó y apartó su mirada del feliz rastro de Severus. 

Severus arqueó un poco las cejas. 

Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había sido atrapado casi babeando. Él batió sus pestañas. 

—¿Qué? ¿No puede un tipo mirar a su Sugar Daddy? 

La expresión de Severus se volvió divertida. 

—Es bueno saber que no me encuentras repulsivo — echó un vistazo al contrato que había puesto sobre la mesa—. Necesitamos hablar de eso, por cierto. Pero primero, ve a bañarte. Apestas. 

—¡Yo no apesto! 

—Apestas a los otros hombres que te tocaron. 

La ligera mueca en los labios de Severus era perfecta, su expresión ligeramente burlona, pero mayormente posesiva. Harry sintió ganas de aplaudir su actuación. 

No podía, por supuesto. 

En cambio, Harry puso su sonrisa más descarada. 

—¿Me acompañaras? 

Los labios de Severus se arquearon. 

—Tal vez. Si eres muy bueno. 

Sonriendo, Harry tomó el pijama de su maleta y fue hacia el baño. Como se le indicó en el informe previo a la misión, se desvistió rápidamente y encendió la elegante ducha, poniéndola al máximo. Si el camarote tuviera micrófonos ocultos, la ducha sería el único lugar en el que podrían hablar sin ser escuchados. Dios, esperaba que la cabina no tuviera micrófonos. No estaba seguro de poder actuar como Sammy, el Sugar Baby, todo el tiempo. Al menos no tenía que fingir que se sentía atraído por su Sugar Daddy. 

Harry frunció el ceño ante la idea, una nueva oleada de mortificación se apoderó de él. Solo podía esperar que Severus pensara que era simplemente un excelente actor. Lo único peor que sentirse atraído por un hombre heterosexual, era cuando dicho hombre heterosexual lo sabía y sentía lástima por ti. 

No parpadeó cuando se abrió la puerta del baño. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua le golpeara la cara y los hombros, de espalda a la puerta. Pero se preguntó si al Agente 11 le gustaría la vista. 

No seas tonto. Sin importar cuán agradable fuera su trasero, no iba a hacer que un heterosexual se volviera gay. 

Después de unos minutos, sintió una presión corporal firme y muscular contra su espalda. Una mejilla barbuda acarició su oreja antes de que el Agente 11 dijera en voz baja sobre el sonido del agua: 

—Dos micrófonos en el camarote, uno en el baño. Posiblemente una cámara oculta en el armario, pero aún no se puede verificar sin despertar sospechas. 

Harry inspiró profundamente. 

—¿Por qué hay micrófonos? Nos dijeron que sería muy poco probable. 

Sintió a Severus suspirar contra su oreja. 

—Las investigaciones de antecedentes de Riddle fueron más exhaustivas de lo que Minerva esperaba. Mi tapadera no se descubrió, porque tengo una bonita tapadera como Severus Snape en Inglaterra. Logré explicar el uso de un nombre falso, pero es evidente que Riddle todavía tiene algunas sospechas si instaló micrófonos en mi camarote — Sus manos acariciaron el pecho de Harry—. Eso obviamente complica las cosas, pero si le demostramos que somos quienes decimos que somos, su guardia debería bajar. 

—¿Estamos en peligro? —dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar las grandes manos callosas en su piel. Trabajo. Esto era trabajo para Severus. 

—No estamos en peligro inmediato —murmuró el agente, arrastrando sus manos por todo el pecho de Harry, sus labios rozando el cuello de Harry—. Riddle es simplemente muy paranoico. Si realmente sospechara que estoy detrás de él, no me habría dejado subir al barco. 

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —exhaló Harry. 

—No ha cambiado. Jugamos nuestros roles e intentamos acercarnos lo suficiente a Riddle. 

—¿Qué pasa con los micrófonos? 

—No haremos nada con ellos. Los civiles nunca los notarían. 

Harry se mordió el labio. 

—Pero si hay micrófonos y cámaras en el camarote... Tendremos que... 

Sintió que los músculos de Severus se tensaban un poco. 

—Sí. Lo siento, Red—suspiró contra la nuca de Harry—. Te lo dije, eres demasiado joven para este trabajo. 

Harry frunció los labios. 

—Deja de tratarme como a un niño. Crecí en las calles de Londres, ¿sabes? Estoy listo para eso. ¿Lo estás tú? 

Severus dejó escapar un ruido frustrado. 

—No es un juego, Sammy. ¿Acaso entiendes lo que tendrás que hacer? 

—Lo hago. 

—¿De verdad? —Las manos de Severus se movieron hacia las caderas de Harry. 

—Sí —Harry tragó y le dijo a su polla que se comportara. Previsiblemente, su pene no escuchó. 

Severus maldijo por lo bajo, su cuerpo prácticamente irradiaba frustración. 

—No voy a follarte —dijo a la oreja de Harry. 

La polla de Harry tembló ante la palabra “follar”. 

—Pero tendré que hacer algo —dijo Severus—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? 

Harry asintió, lamiéndose los labios. 

—¿Puedo chuparte la polla? —ofreció, esperando no parecer demasiado ansioso—. No es un problema, de verdad. Me gusta—Para ser sincero, eso fue un eufemismo. Le encantaba chupar pollas, siempre había tenido un poco de fijación oral. 

Severus exhaló fuerte. 

—Está bien —dijo antes de quitarle las manos a Harry— . Ve. Compórtate normal. Mostrar algo de emoción y nerviosismo sería apropiado, también. No busques micrófonos. 

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry, con la intención de darle un saludo descarado, pero cuando en realidad vio al Agente 11 desnudo y mojado, olvidó cómo hablar. Afortunadamente, Severus no miraba hacia él y no podía verlo babear de nuevo. Finalmente, Harry logró apartar los ojos y salió del baño. 

Solo cuando estuvo en el camarote, Harry se dio cuenta de que había dejado su pijama en el baño. Gimiendo de frustración, Harry caminó hacia su maleta y revolvió en ella, tratando de encontrar algo para dormir y decididamente sin pensar en el cuerpo mojado y musculoso del Agente 11. O su polla, apetitosa incluso en un estado relajado. 

Hetero, no disponible, mucho más viejo y muy fuera de mi alcance. 

Harry lo repitió en su cabeza, una y otra vez, pero fue inútil. 

Lo único en lo que parecía poder concentrarse era en el estimulante hecho de que pronto podría chupar esa polla. 

A la mierda su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Harry ya estaba tendido bajo las sábanas cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y cerró. 

No abrió los ojos cuando el colchón se hundió y un cuerpo pesado se unió a él en la cama. 

Pero cuando un brazo se colgó de su cintura, Harry lo hizo. 

—¿Te importa? —dijo Severus, su voz ronca por el sueño. 

Harry se preguntó si la somnolencia era real. 

Se preguntó si algo sobre este hombre era real. 

Se preguntó quién era el Agente 11 y qué estaba pensando realmente detrás de la máscara perfecta de Severus Snape. 

—No —respondió Harry, volviéndose para mirar al otro hombre. 

La cabina estaba iluminada solo por la tenue lámpara sobre la mesa, y el rostro de Severus estaba semioculto entre las sombras. Pero Harry todavía podía ver más que suficiente. Severus solo tenía un par de boxers negros, su cuerpo era largo, atlético, y absolutamente apetitoso. 

Harry miró la cara de Severus, aunque no fue una gran mejora. Se encontró mirando, impotente, la firme mandíbula de Severus y sus labios perfectamente esculpidos. —Probablemente deberíamos hablar —dijo Severus con un bostezo que Harry estaba casi seguro que era falso—. Llegar a conocernos el uno al otro. 

—Probablemente deberíamos —asintió Harry, reprimiendo el impulso de buscar los micrófonos en la habitación. ¿Alguien estaba escuchando su conversación en este momento? ¿Alguien los estaba mirando? 

Severus hizo un ruido afirmativo, cerrando los ojos. 

—Pero estoy hecho polvo después de toda la emoción de hoy. Tuve un vuelo largo, y casi me expulsaron del crucero incluso antes de que empezara. 

Muy consciente de los micrófonos, Harry trató de pensar en lo que diría Sammy, el Sugar Baby. Sammy el Sugar Baby probablemente sería curioso. 

—¿Es cierto que usaste un nombre falso para llegar hasta aquí? —dijo Harry. Sería sospechoso si él no preguntara— ¿Por qué? 

—No quería que nadie en casa descubriera que estaba en un crucero como este —Severus sonrió tristemente sin abrir los ojos—. Probablemente supusiste que era nuevo en esto. 

—¿De verdad? 

—Hasta hace unos meses, me habría reído si alguien me hubiera dicho que le pagaría a alguien por compañía. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, entonces? Um, no pareces exactamente necesitar pagar por compañía. 

Severus abrió los ojos y lo miró. 

—Trabajo para una de las compañías financieras más grandes del Reino Unido. Después de ser ascendido a Jefe de Departamento, no tuve tiempo para salir. Y suelo estar demasiado cansado después del trabajo para salir a bailar y conocer a alguien —hizo una mueca—. De todos modos, una estadía de una noche no es lo que quiero. Me hice viejo hace años. 

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. Ahora se preguntaba para qué era esta tapadera. ¿Era la que el Agente 11 iba a utilizar para seducir a ese rico heredero que había mencionado hacía un tiempo? 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? —murmuró Harry. 

—Siempre he querido algo estable. Tal vez incluso matrimonio y un par de hijos en algún momento. Pero no tengo tiempo, al menos no ahora. Tal vez cuando las cosas estén menos agitadas en el trabajo, encontraré el tiempo, pero... 

—Pero por ahora solo quieres algo sencillo pero estable—Harry terminó por él, asintiendo en comprensión. No pudo evitar admirar la habilidad del Agente 11 para mentir tan convincentemente. Esta misión había comprometido claramente su otra tapadera, pero aun así el agente encontró una manera de hacer la participación de Severus Snape en este crucero algo creíble. 

—Sí —dijo Severus y se rio suavemente, su voz cargada de somnolencia—. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo terminé en los sitios web de Sugar Daddy, pero creo que Google lo sabe todo. 

Harry se rio de eso. 

—Al igual que tú, esta es mi primera vez, también. Quiero decir, he hablado con algunos posibles Sugar Daddies en esos sitios web, pero en realidad no funcionó —Hizo una mueca—. Como que, soy tan mente abierta como el tipo promedio, pero trazo un límite en mandarle a un extraño una foto mía con un babero de bebé y sin nada más. 

Severus se rio, una risa profunda y genuina que envió una emoción a través del cuerpo de Harry. 

—¿En serio? —dijo Severus. 

Sonriendo, Harry asintió, sintiéndose estúpidamente satisfecho de sí mismo por hacer reír a Severus. Esa parte de la historia había sido lo suficientemente real. Él había hecho una cuenta en un sitio web de citas de Sugar Babies y había hablado con algunas personas. Había sido bastante esclarecedor. 

—Sí. Supongo que es cierto cuando dicen que hay muchos bichos raros en Internet —dijo Harry—. Casi renuncio a buscar, pero alguien mencionó este crucero, que los organizadores de los cruceros verifican todos los antecedentes de los potenciales Sugar Daddies y eliminan a los “escalofriantes” —Esa parte era supuestamente cierta, pero considerando que Riddle había sido aprobado, Harry no tenía mucha fe en eso. 

Harry miró a Severus. 

—Entonces... Realmente lo agradecería si me dijeras si estoy haciendo algo que no quieres que haga. Todo mi conocimiento sobre este tipo de relación es teórico, ¿sabes? 

Severus tarareó de acuerdo. 

—Lo haré, pero esto va en ambos sentidos, Sammy. Sé que dijiste en tu cuestionario que eras flexible y dispuesto a probar prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero si no te sientes cómodo con algo que te pida, me lo dirás —miró a Harry, serio—. Sé que te pago por tu trabajo, pero no eres una prostituta y no quiero que pienses que debes hacer lo que yo quiera. 

Harry le sonrió. 

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose ridículamente conmovido. Qué demonios, ni siquiera era un verdadero Sugar Daddy—. Me alegra que seas tú, que seas mi primer Sugar Daddy. 

Severus solo lo miró por un rato, su expresión imposible de leer en la luz tenue. 

—Me alegra también que seas tú. 

Se miraron el uno al otro. 

El silencio se extendió, y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza. 

Cada vez era más difícil ignorar que estaba en la cama con un hombre atractivo, que se suponía que era su Sugar Daddy. 

Cuya polla llegaría a chupar 

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios. 

—Joder, estoy muerto —dijo Severus, rompiendo el silencio—. Vamos a dormir. Hablaremos mañana. 

Harry luchó por ocultar su decepción. Obviamente, sabía por qué Severus fingía estar cansado: quería posponer lo inevitable todo el tiempo que pudiera. Si Severus pensaba que Harry apreciaría eso, estaba equivocado. ¿Cuál era el sentido de posponer lo que sucedería de todos modos? El suspenso lo pondría más ansioso. 

Esa no es la razón por la que no quieres esperar, dijo sarcásticamente su voz interna. Te estás muriendo por ahogarte con su polla. 

Harry frunció el ceño con sus mejillas en llamas. 

—¿Puedo chuparte la polla antes de ir a dormir? 

El cuerpo de Severus no se tensó, exactamente, pero Harry sintió que algo en él cambiaba. Severus lo miró apreciativamente. 

—¿Como agradecimiento por haberme elegido? — agregó Harry con un descaro que no sentía— Sev, ¿puedo darle un beso de buenas noches a tu polla? 

Severus se rio. 

—Eso es terrible. Eres un pequeño desvergonzado, ¿verdad? 

Harry sonrió. 

—¡Oye, no soy pequeño! ¡Soy alto! No soy mucho más bajo que tú. 

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los sensuales labios de Severus. 

—Eres como un cervatillo, Harry —rodó sobre su espalda y arqueó las cejas, mirando a Harry a través de los ojos entrecerrados, una imagen de masculinidad e indulgencia—. Si crees que puedes ponerme duro cuando estoy tan cansado, adelante, Bambi. 

Harry miró los boxers negros de Severus y tragó nerviosamente, sabiendo que el desinterés de Severus no tenía nada que ver con estar cansado. Esto era solo trabajo para él. Él no tenía ningún interés en lo absoluto por Harry. 

—¿Reconsiderándolo? 

—No —dijo Harry, moviéndose entre los gruesos y musculosos muslos del agente. Se inclinó y acarició el bulto bajo los boxer de Severus. 

Severus no estaba duro, pero el tamaño de su polla aún hacía que a Harry se le hiciera agua la boca. Mierda, quería eso en su boca, quería sentirlo endurecerse dentro de él… por él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que chupó una polla tan grande? Demasiado tiempo. 

Harry arrastró sus labios abiertos a lo largo de la longitud de la polla antes de chupar la cabeza a través de la tela. Severus inhaló bruscamente. Harry sonrió, tiró de los calzoncillos hacia abajo y le dio a la cabeza una pequeña lamida antes de lamerla desde la base hasta la cabeza. La polla de Severus comenzó a endurecerse. 

Satisfecho, Harry tomó la polla en su boca, gimiendo un poco cuando la sintió endurecerse aún más. Comenzó moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo por la longitud endurecida, girando su lengua alrededor de ella y tarareando alegremente a medida que se hacía más gruesa y más larga, estirando sus labios hasta el límite. El sabor, el estiramiento, la sensación de la gruesa polla acariciando la piel sensible dentro de su boca, lo mareó. 

Lo único que le molestaba era lo tranquilo que estaba Severus. Harry levantó la vista y vio que Severus tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. La única señal visible de que se estaba divirtiendo era la erección en la boca de Harry. 

¿Estaba pensando en alguna mujer? 

La idea molestó a Harry, más de lo que probablemente debería haberlo hecho, le molestó lo suficiente como para soltar la polla de Severus y decir: 

—Mírame. 

Severus abrió los ojos, su expresión era difícil de leer mientras veía a Harry lamer su polla lentamente. Harry estaba medio asustado de que la erección de Severus bajara ahora que Severus no podía fingir que le estaba haciendo una mamada una mujer, pero la polla seguía estando dura y gruesa contra los labios de Harry. 

Mirando a Severus a los ojos, Harry sonrió y lamió la gruesa punta, el toque de su lengua provocando, apenas allí. Podía sentir los muslos de Severus tensados. 

Una gran mano se posó sobre la cabeza de Harry. El toque era siempre muy gentil, los dedos de Severus rozaron su sensible oreja y luego acariciaron su mejilla. Harry se estremeció y giró su rostro para acariciar la palma de Severus. Notó el cambio en la expresión de Severus solamente porque lo estaba mirando de cerca. 

Piel de gallina. 

A Severus le gustaba. 

Eso hizo que Harry se mareara. No le importaba que el sentimiento no fuera, ni sexual, ni romántico, para el Agente 11. Lo importante era que era genuino; al menos Harry estaba bastante seguro de eso. 

—Eres tan malditamente joven —murmuró Severus, mirando a Harry con una expresión extraña y dura—. Un bebé. 

Harry lamió la cabeza de su pene. 

—No tan joven —dijo con una sonrisa, y tomó la polla de Severus en su boca. 

No fue la mejor mamada que alguna vez hubiera dado, pero probablemente fue la más entusiasta. Sabía que era descuidado, babeaba por toda la polla de Severus, demasiado celoso y ansioso por complacerle, pero no pudo evitarlo. Siempre le había gustado chupar la polla, pero le encantaba chupar la de Severus, tarareando y gimiendo mientras movía la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad posible de la polla dentro de su boca. 

Severus lo vio chupar su polla a través de sus pesados y oscuros ojos, acariciando el cabello de Harry perezosamente, su lenguaje corporal jodidamente indulgente, como si Harry fuera su mascota favorita a la que estaba consintiendo. Algo sobre eso tocó a Harry de forma errada, pero le gustaba demasiado tener las manos de Severus en su cabello como para decirle que se detuviera. 

—Estoy cerca, bebé —advirtió Severus en algún momento, con una leve tensión en su voz baja, que delataba que no estaba tan sereno como parecía. 

Bebé. 

Harry gimió y no se retiró, follando su boca con la polla que goteaba y saboreando el sabor de pura excitación masculina. Quería que Severus se corriera en su boca, quería una prueba de que él, Harry, le había hecho eso. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando el Agente 11, si le gustaba ver a un chico gay chupándole la polla. 

Miró hacia arriba, se encontró con los ojos de Severus y se tragó la polla hasta que le llegó al cuello. Se atragantó un poco, pero pareció hacerlo bien y Severus se corrió, su aliento se detuvo y su mano agarró el cabello de Harry. 

Harry tragó con avidez y siguió chupando la polla hasta que Severus siseó un poco y lo apartó. Decepcionado de que todo hubiera terminado, Harry dejó caer su rostro sobre el estómago de Severus, lamiéndose el interior de su propia boca y persiguiendo el gusto de Severus. Dios, quería hacerlo de nuevo. 

Finalmente, Harry levantó la cabeza y miró al otro hombre. La cara de Severus estaba relajada, la alegría rodando de su cuerpo en ondas. Ahora parecía soñoliento de verdad, sus dedos jugando con el cabello de Harry ociosamente. 

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho y un poco presumido. 

—Ven aquí —dijo Severus. 

Harry se acostó, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de Severus. 

—Buen trabajo —dijo Severus, dejando caer un beso en su cabeza—. Ahora cuida de tu pequeño problema y luego podremos dormir. 

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido de que Severus hubiera notado su excitación y no hubiera elegido ignorarlo. 

—Está bien —dijo, deslizando su mano en su ropa interior y sacando su polla dura. Acunando su cara contra la parte superior del brazo de Severus, él se masturbaba tranquilamente. Una parte de él se maravilló de lo cómodo y natural que se sentía. No sintió ninguna torpeza, a pesar de que estaba acurrucado junto a un hombre heterosexual, mientras se masturbaba, con el permiso de dicho hombre heterosexual. No se sentía embarazoso. Se sentía bien. Seguro, cómodo y encendido. Cuando los fuertes dedos comenzaron a jugar con su pelo otra vez, Harry gimió en el hombro de Severus y comenzó a acariciar su polla con más fuerza. 

—Eso es todo—murmuró Severus, tirando un poco de su pelo —. Déjate ir, Sammy. 

Harry lo hizo, llegando con un gemido, los dedos de sus pies se rizaron mientras el placer rodaba por su cuerpo. Dios, se sentía... 

Solo fue remotamente consciente de que Severus se limpió el estómago con una toalla. 

—Ahora duerme —dijo Severus, permitiendo a un somnoliento Harry de nuevo a su costado. 

Orgasmo. Harry nunca supo realmente lo que significaba, pero ahora lo hacía, porque tener a Severus envolviéndolo después de que ambos se corrieran, se sintió como el mejor de todos. El reconfortante peso del brazo de Severus, los pequeños escalofríos que seguían corriendo por la piel de Harry, y el calor del aliento de Severus contra su sien... Él no  
quería volver a moverse nunca más. Y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan a salvo. 

Harry durmió. 

Soñaba con un cálido día de verano.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Harry bostezó y enterró su cara más profundamente en su almohada. Su almohada se movió. 

—Despierta dormilón. 

Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontró mirando a los oscuros ojos de Severus, con la cara a centímetros de distancia. 

—¿Has dormido bien? —dijo Severus, su voz espesa por el sueño. 

Harry estaba medio dividido entre golpearlo o empujarlo sobre su espalda y lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies. A nadie se le debería permitir ser tan jodidamente atractivo y tener una voz tan sexy al despertar. 

—Dormí como un bebé—murmuró Harry, reprimiendo ambos impulsos—. Tu brazo es muy cómodo. 

—Me alegra que al menos uno de nosotros esté cómodo —dijo Severus, con los labios crispados—. Mi brazo se durmió hace horas. 

Sonrojándose, Harry movió su cabeza hacia el pecho de Severus. 

—¿Mejor? 

Severus se rio. 

—Me gustas, Sammy. 

Harry sonrió contra la pálida piel de Severus y lo besó en el pecho. 

—Me gustas, también —Lo hacía. Un poco demasiado para su comodidad. No era solo atracción física; a su edad, se sentía atraído por mucha gente. Se sentía bien con Severus. Cómodo. Tintineante y cálido por dentro. Como si nada malo pudiera pasar. 

—¿Tenemos que levantarnos? —murmuró, acariciando el pecho de Severus. El tipo tenía unos pectorales increíbles, pero, para consternación de Harry, no era la razón por la que no quería moverse—. Acaricia mi pelo. 

Severus resopló. 

—Mandón —dijo, pero hizo lo que le dijo. 

Harry tarareó de satisfacción cuando los dedos de Severus comenzaron a pasar por su cabello. Joder, se estaba volviendo un poco adicto a esas manos. Trató de no imaginar lo bien que esas manos se sentirían en su cuerpo; no tenía sentido preguntarse sobre algo que nunca sucedería. 

—Tenemos que levantarnos —dijo Severus después de unos minutos de silencio amistoso—. Tengo hambre y probablemente tú también la tengas. Eres un niño en crecimiento. Deberíamos ir al restaurante. — Buscar a Riddle. 

Harry suspiró. Sabía que Severus tenía razón. No podían pasar el día en la cama, sin importar lo atractiva que pareciera la perspectiva en este momento. 

—Está bien —dijo, quitándose a regañadientes de   
Severus y tratando de ponerse en la mentalidad correcta. Tenían un trabajo que hacer. Sin mencionar que probablemente era una buena idea poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Se estaba poniendo demasiado cómodo con Severus. Como alguien que había sido independiente toda su vida, este... apego, que se estaba formando rápidamente, comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Si no tenía cuidado, estaría en problemas. Necesitaba recordar que solo era un novato al que Severus, el Agente 11, tenía que cuidar en esta misión. Nada más. 

Cuanto antes terminara el trabajo, mejor. 

* * * 

Hermione le hizo un discreto pulgar arriba a Harry, cuando él y Severus se sentaron en el restaurante. Estaba en compañía de un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello canoso, que se comportaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo. El tipo tenía una cara fuerte y robusta, pero parecía que podría ser su padre y no su amante. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía feliz, así que Harry pensó que su Sugar Daddy debía estar bien. 

Harry miró a su compañero y reprimió un suspiro. El Sugar Daddy de Hermione no tenía nada que hacer en comparación al suyo. Severus se veía escandalosamente caliente con ese traje oscuro, con su camisa azul a medio desabotonar, revelando la perfecta piel que Harry quería frotar contra su cara. Probablemente estaba comiéndolo con la mirada de nuevo. Afortunadamente, Severus no pareció darse cuenta, sus ojos recorriendo el restaurante en forma aparentemente relajada. 

Aunque Harry no miró a su alrededor, supo de inmediato cuando Riddle entró a la habitación. La expresión de Severus no cambió, ni se puso rígido, ni miró fijo. Lo único que traicionó a Severus, fue la frialdad en sus ojos mientras que sorbía su café. A Harry le recordó incómodamente que este hombre no solo era un espía. También era un asesino a sueldo para el gobierno, cuando la ocasión lo requería. 

—Prueba esto —dijo Harry, masticando un panqueque—. Están Deliciosos. 

El hielo se derritió de los ojos de Severus mientras movía su mirada hacia Harry. 

—¿Lo están? —dijo —. También debes comer vegetales. 

—No eres mi madre —dijo Harry, buscando otro panqueque. 

Severus le dio una mirada caliente. 

—Esperaría que no. 

Harry casi gime en voz alta. ¿Era realmente necesario? El Agente 11 se merecía un jodido Oscar por su actuación. 

—Ven aquí —dijo Severus, dándose unas palmaditas en el regazo. 

—Estamos en un restaurante, Sev—señaló Harry con una sonrisa, a pesar de que era perfectamente consciente de que era una excusa. No era un restaurante normal. Otros Sugar Babies estaban acurrucados contra sus Sugar Dadies o sentados en sus regazos. Un tipo estaba incluso arrodillado a los pies de una mujer de mediana edad, su mejilla descansaba sobre su rodilla. Riddle también llevaba a su Sugar Baby con una correa, mientras la conducía al restaurante. 

Él y Severus eran una de las pocas parejas que se comportaban normalmente. 

Estaban destacándose. 

—Sammy. 

Harry reprimió un suspiro. Severus tenía razón. No podían dejar que Riddle sospechara nada. 

Harry se puso de pie y se movió para sentarse en el regazo de Severus. Casi había esperado cierta torpeza, pero debería haberlo sabido. Su cuerpo pareció derretirse inmediatamente en el de Severus, poniéndose desagradablemente relajado y dócil contra el firme pecho de Severus. Cristo, olía tan bien. 

—Nos está mirando —dijo Severus en voz baja en la oreja de Harry, su mano acariciando su espalda. Para el ojo casual, probablemente parecería que Severus estaba sintiendo su cuerpo y le susurraba cosas dulces—. Lleva una cadena de oro alrededor del cuello, y parece que podría haber algo en ella, pero está bajo su camisa. Es imposible saber si será el USB o no. 

—Tendremos que esperar hasta que se dé un chapuzón en la piscina—murmuró Harry, luchando por mantener su atención en la misión cuando todo lo que quería era cerrar los ojos y permanecer en los brazos de Severus por siempre. 

Severus se rio entre dientes. 

—¿La piscina? ¿Cuál? 

—¿Hay más de una? —Harry suspiró. Ya podía verlos vagando por la cubierta todo el día, tratando de atrapar a Riddle sin camisa— ¿He mencionado que mi piel odia al sol y que el sentimiento es mutuo? 

Severus se rio, levantó la cara de Harry y besó su nariz disgustada. 

—Te protegeré de eso. 

Harry absolutamente no se derritió en un charco de babas. Decidió que odiaba a los hombres heterosexuales, especialmente a los que eran ridículamente calientes y que lo trataban como si fuera algo precioso. 

—¿Puedes protegerme del sol? 

—Puedo ponerte protector solar. 

—¿En todos lados? — Harry sonrió maliciosamente. 

—Niño travieso —Los ojos de Severus sonreían. 

—¿Todavía piensas en mí como un niño después de anoche? —Harry sonrió 

Una mueca apenas visible cruzó la cara de Severus. 

—No me lo recuerdes. 

Harry intentó no ofenderse y fracasó. 

—Te informo que muchas fuentes me han dicho de forma contundente que soy excelente chupando pollas. 

La expresión de Severus se volvió atormentada. 

—Realmente no necesitaba esa información. 

Una risa dejó los labios de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. 

Él bajó la voz. 

—He estado viviendo en las calles desde que tenía seis años, Sev. ¿De verdad crees que soy un niño inocente, un virgen que se sonroja y que se molesta por lo que pasó anoche? No necesitas preocuparte por mi inexistente virtud —sonrió y besó la mejilla de Severus, temblando cuando la incipiente barba de Severus le hizo cosquillas en la piel—. Pero es muy dulce de tu parte, de todos modos. 

—Dulce —dijo Severus con una sonrisa en su voz—. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me llamó dulce. 

—No sé... tu polla me pareció muy dulce —Harry apoyó su mejilla contra la de Severus. 

—Sammy —dijo Severus, medio riendo, medio gimiendo. 

Lo que sea que iba a decir Severus fue interrumpido cuando una voz familiar dijo: 

—Una buena mañana, ¿no? 

Harry se tensó, pero se relajó de nuevo cuando la mano de Severus le acarició la espalda. 

—Lo es —dijo Severus, extendiendo su mano libre para un apretón de manos. Su expresión era amable y amigable—. Tom . Me temo que no recuerdo el nombre de tu compañera. 

—Esta es mi mascota, Fleur —dijo Riddle, acariciando la correa de cuero en su mano. La chica, Fleur, era muy hermosa y muy tranquila, la imagen misma de la sumisión. Riddle la miró con una expresión vagamente dominante que, para sorpresa de Harry, pareció genuinamente afectuosa— ¿No es hermosa? 

—Estoy seguro de que sí, lo es —dijo Severus, mirando a la chica con neutralidad antes de volver a mirar a Harry, su mirada se volvió mucho más apreciativa—. Pero me temo que no soy un buen juez de la belleza femenina. 

Cristo, él era bueno. Incluso sabiendo que el Agente 11 era heterosexual, Harry no podría decir que no estuviera siendo honesto. 

Riddle se rio entre dientes. 

—Puedo ver eso—Le dedicó a Harry una larga mirada. 

Harry se apretó más fuerte contra Severus, esperando que su inquietud no fuera obvia. 

—¿Asistirás a la exhibición shibari con tu chico? — dijo Riddle, volviendo su mirada hacia Severus—. Me han dicho que tienen artistas increíbles. 

Harry esperaba que Severus aceptara, pero negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. 

—No estoy demasiado interesado en el bondage. Soy un hombre simple de gustos simples. Tal vez algún otro día si no tenemos nada que hacer. 

—Umm, es una pena. Estoy seguro de que te veremos por aquí. Riddle condujo a su mascota hacia su mesa. 

—¿Por qué dijiste que no? —Harry susurró cuando estuvieron a solas. 

Severus besó la esquina de su boca 

— Estoy bastante seguro de que nos estaba probando. No podemos parecer demasiado ansiosos por ir a donde quiera que vaya. Además, Severus Snape no tiene ningún historial de estar interesado en ninguna forma de BDSM, por lo que habría sido doblemente sospechoso. 

—¿Y tú? —murmuró Harry, lamiendo sus propios hormigueantes labios e intentando no mirar a Severus a la boca. Nunca había sido tan dolorosamente consciente de la boca de otro hombre. 

—¿Qué hay de mí? 

—¿Estás interesado en el bondage? 

—No te gustaría saberlo —dijo Severus, dejando caer un beso en la nariz de Harry. 

Harry hizo un puchero. 

Severus se rio. 

—Entonces, ¿y ahora? —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos. 

—Comemos, damos un largo paseo por el barco. Si tenemos suerte, Riddle se quita la camisa en algún momento. 

—¿Y si no la tenemos? 

La cara de Severus se puso seria. 

—Si no la tenemos, pensaremos en otra cosa. ¿Puedes robar esa cadena? 

Harry lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir. 

—Sí. Si estoy lo suficientemente cerca y él está distraído por algo. 

—¿Puedes ponerla alrededor de su cuello sin que él lo note? — Severus lo miró atentamente. 

—Tal vez— Harry hizo una mueca. Era un gran tal vez. 

—No es suficiente. No dejaré que corras ese riesgo cuando ni siquiera sabemos con certeza si el USB está en esa cadena. 

—Puede que no haya elección —dijo Harry en voz baja, aunque tampoco era exactamente un fanático de ese plan. Realmente era muy arriesgado. 

—Ese será nuestro último recurso —dijo Severus—. Tenemos tiempo para encontrar una mejor solución. 

Harry frunció los labios, presionando su nariz en el hueco de la garganta de Severus—Hay otra opción, ya sabes—susurró a regañadientes—. Para que se quite la camisa. 

Sintió que los músculos de Severus se ponían rígidos contra él. 

—No. 

—Solo digo que… 

—No—Severus lo interrumpió, con voz glaciar. 

Harry suspiró. 

—Está interesado en mí. Puedo decirlo. Quizás no esté lo suficientemente interesado como para hacer una oferta por mí, pero sí lo suficientemente como para no decir que no, si un amigo se ofrece a compartir su juguete. 

Severus estaba callado. 

—Encontraremos otra forma — dijo, finalmente. 

Harry miró la expresión seria de Severus y sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho. En su corazón. 

Dios, esto era malo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Severus Snape, o el hombre que era conocido como Severus Snape, rara vez se sentía aprensivo por hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance por el éxito de una misión. Habían pasado años desde que algo lo había hecho dudar. 

Esa era la razón por la cual una parte de él se sentía incrédula, porque se negará a considerar la opción que haría mucho más sencilla su misión. Era inútil negar que prestarle el chico a Riddle, sería la forma más fácil de saber dónde guardaba el USB. Sin mencionar que cambiarlo por el falso sería algo mucho más fácil si estuviera... distraído. 

Distraído. 

La mera idea hacía que los dedos de Severus suplicaran por un arma, un cuchillo. Cualquier cosa. 

Mierda. Esto era inaceptable. El chico no debería haberle importado. Había hecho cosas mucho peores, en nombre de la Reina y del País, que sacrificar la salud mental de un adolescente. No era como si Riddle fuera a matar o a dañar físicamente al chico. Era solo sexo. Un intercambio de fluidos corporales. No era como si el mismísimo Severus nunca hubiera tenido que follarse a personas a las que aborrecía por el éxito de su misión. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar que el chico lo hiciera? Le había advertido a Harry que no era un trabajo para alguien con el estómago débil. El chico había ignorado su advertencia, y ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias. Simple como eso. 

Excepto que no importaba lo que Severus se dijera a sí mismo, eso no cambiaba nada. Sabía que no permitiría que Harry lo hiciera, fin de la historia. Y le enojaba. 

Este... proteccionismo era inaceptable. Peligroso. 

—Estás muy callado —dijo Harry, inclinándose más cerca de él, su mano apretando la parte superior del brazo de Severus. 

Severus miró alrededor de la cubierta, buscando cámaras de seguridad. No podía ver ninguna, pero incluso si alguna le pasaba desapercibida, era muy poco probable que los escucharan por encima de la música alta que sonaba en el bar. No había pasajeros lo suficientemente cerca de ellos. Era tan seguro hablar como podría serlo. 

Miró al chico. Sus ansiosos ojos verdes lo estaban estudiando. 

—¿Algo va mal? —dijo Harry. 

Severus negó con la cabeza. Difícilmente podría decirle al chico en qué estaba pensando. Harry probablemente se horrorizaría si descubriera que Severus había estado tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de hacer lo más inteligente y usar el cuerpo del chico para obtener la información que necesitaban. 

Por otro lado, tal vez debería decírselo a Harry. No había escapado a su atención que el chico se había enamorado un poco de él. Probablemente debería cortarlo de raíz y liberar al chico de la ilusión de que era una especie de caballero de brillante armadura. La mera idea casi hizo reír a Severus. Él no era más que un arma. Algunos lo llamarían un asesino a sangre fría. Algunos lo llamarían un bastardo de dos caras y manipulador. No estarían equivocados. 

—Bien, el silencio es un poco siniestro —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad. 

Cristo. El chico era desagradablemente entrañable. 

A Severus le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba, y ese era el quid del problema. Eso no le pasaba a él. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a mantener distancia emocional con otras personas durante sus misiones. No eran más que objetivos y daños colaterales. 

Pero este niño... Harry lo miraba como si fuera el sol, no un cínico agente del gobierno con demasiadas caras y las manos sucias. Le hacía querer hacer algo cruel, para borrar esa mirada de la cara del niño. 

Excepto que... le gustaba. No era más que una fantasía, pero a él le gustaba, le gustaba que Harry pensara que era un hombre mucho mejor de lo que era. 

—No deberías estar enamorado de mí —dijo Severus. 

Mayormente los sonrojos no lo afectaban, pero, de alguna manera, este sí. 

Para crédito de Harry, él ni siquiera intentó negarlo. 

—Lo sé —dijo con un suspiro—. También me molesta. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pasará pronto. Soy un adolescente. Me enamoro una vez cada dos semanas. 

Severus se rio entre dientes, dejando caer un beso en la frente de Harry. 

—Nada de qué avergonzarse, Bambi. Me halaga. 

Harry medio frunció el ceño, medio sonrió. 

—No estoy avergonzado. Solo molesto ¿Sabes cuánto apesta estar enamorado de un tipo heterosexual? ¿Por qué no me emparejaron con alguien feo? 

Severus se rio. En realidad, no era tan gracioso, pero la expresión molesta y atormentada de Harry era increíblemente adorable. Adorable no era una palabra que hubiera estado en su vocabulario, pero le quedaba bien a este chico. 

—No es gracioso —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. 

Era tan intimidante como el ladrido de un cachorro. 

—Te presentaré al agente Diggory cuando volvamos — dijo Severus, todavía sonriendo débilmente—. Es gay, tiene más o menos tu edad y mide uno ochenta. Estoy seguro de que lo superarás en poco tiempo. 

—Uno ochenta—se quejó Harry— ¿Te has visto en el espejo? 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus no supo qué decir. Sí sabía cómo se veía, por supuesto. Hubiera sido ridículo afirmar que no estaba al tanto de algo que solía usar si una misión lo requería. Pero esto no era un objetivo. Este era un chico que le gustaba. A pesar de tenerlo en cuenta, Severus sabía que los enamoramientos no correspondidos podían hacer mucho daño cuando uno era un adolescente. 

Harry se rio. 

—Detente. Puedo oírte entrar en pánico. No te amo ni nada por el estilo. Te lo dije… me enamoro cada semana. Una vez, me enamoré de un sacerdote que había sido muy amable conmigo. Me convencí de que estaba trágicamente enamorado de él, pero luego vi una película con Tom Hardy y me olvidé por completo de mi amor épico por el sacerdote. 

—Eso es tranquilizador —dijo secamente Severus. Pero lo era. No quería que Harry cayera profundamente enamorado de él. No quería que el chico se lastimara. 

Esta protectividad no era exactamente nueva. Se había sentido protector con el chico (aunque, ciertamente, no hasta este punto) incluso en su primera reunión… cuando había visto la emoción y el anhelo en los ojos de Harry al preguntarle a Severus si tendría su propio lugar si aceptaba el trabajo. Desde su primer encuentro, Severus había sentido algo de cariño por el muchacho, que podía ser engreído y desvergonzado en un momento y tímido y vulnerable al siguiente. Quería proteger al chico, incluso de sí mismo. Quizás especialmente de él mismo. 

—Aunque me encantó chupar tu polla —dijo Harry con nostalgia. 

—¿Acaso tienes algún filtro del cerebro a la boca? — suspiró Severus. 

—¿Un filtro del cerebro a la boca? ¿Qué es eso? — sonrió Harry. 

Nada que necesites, pensó Severus, viendo la cara sonriente del chico. Quizás por eso le gustaba tanto Harry. Era algo fresco y genuino en un mundo que era todo menos eso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Harry se estaba frustrando. El día había sido infructuoso hasta el momento. La pasaron caminando, alternando entre el bar, la piscina principal, la piscina más pequeña, el spa y los restaurantes. Habían vislumbrado a Riddle unas cuantas veces, pero se estaba mezclando con otros pasajeros o manoseando a su Sugar Baby. No se había quitado la camisa, incluso cuando estuvo en la piscina. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —Harry murmuró, sintiéndose derrotado mientras regresaban a su camarote. Medio temía que Severus cambiara de opinión y aceptara su oferta de prestarlo a Riddle. 

Severus le apretó el hombro. 

—Paciencia —dijo en voz baja—. Tenemos tiempo. 

Bostezando, Harry se inclinó hacia él. Siempre había notado que caminar con el brazo de alguien a su alrededor era incómodo y molesto, pero de alguna forma, no lo era con Severus. En este punto, tener el brazo de Severus alrededor de él se sentía tan natural, que se sentía mal cada vez que Severus lo quitaba. 

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón —Harry sonrió torcidamente—. Fue probablemente estúpido de mi parte esperar que esto fuera rápido. Todo sucede tan rápido en las películas de espías —soltó una risita ante la mirada de Severus— ¡Lo sé! Me dijiste que olvidara todo lo que había visto en las películas de espionaje. 

—Para ser justos, las películas hacen bien algunas cosas. Pero no pueden mostrar cuánto tiempo pasamos sin hacer nada mientras esperamos que el objetivo cometa un error. 

—Pero ¿qué pasa si él no lo hace? —Harry se mordió el labio. 

—Lo hará. No importa cuán paranoico sea, dejará que su guardia caiga en algún momento. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. No compartía la confianza de Severus, pero… 

—Confío en tu juicio. Eres el agente especial, y yo soy el novato aquí. 

Cuando Severus le lanzó una mirada penetrante, Harry se preguntó si seguiría siendo obvio. Había estado tratando de controlar sus sentimientos todo el día. No quería la compasión de Severus. No quería que pensara que su... cosa con Severus era algo más grave que un enamoramiento casual. Porque no era así. No lo era, maldición. 

Harry casi se sintió aliviado de que hubieran llegado al camarote y Severus ya no pudiera interrogarlo. Su alivio, sin embargo, fue efímero cuando vio la cama. Murmurando algo sobre su vejiga llena, Harry corrió al baño y cerró la puerta. 

Apoyándose, Harry se miró el rostro en el espejo. Lucía enrojecido y con los ojos brillantes. Casi febril, solo por la proximidad de Severus. 

Mierda. 

Rompiendo su mirada, Harry se alivió y se cepilló los dientes, pero realmente no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse. Se habían duchado después de su chapuzón en la piscina. No había nada que les impidiera rodar hacia la cama y sacudirse, algo que se esperaría si los estuvieran vigilando. 

Harry todavía estaba estresado cuando se metió en la cama y esperó a que Severus saliera del baño. 

Él no sabía qué hacer. 

Lo que sí sabía era que no quería acostarse con alguien que realmente no le deseara. No importaba lo mucho que la mera idea de tener sexo con Severus hiciera que su piel se calentara, el hecho de que no fuera más que una tarea rutinaria para Severus mataba toda su excitación. 

No podría hacerlo. Sería embarazoso e incómodo para los dos. No le importaba que Severus, el Agente 11, hiciera esto con suficiente frecuencia en su trabajo. Una cosa era ofrecerse para chupar la polla de Severus, su boca era una boca, después de todo, y habían tenido que hacer algo sexual para no descubrir sus personajes, pero forzar a Severus a follarse a alguien con quien no quería, le revolvía el estómago a Harry. Sí, era su trabajo, y tenían que hacer lo que se debía, pero había líneas que preferiría no cruzar. 

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —dijo Severus, deslizándose entre las sábanas y acercándose a Harry. Era grande y cálido, y olía tan increíble como siempre. Harry quería frotar la cara sobre él, quería frotarse contra él. 

Dios, él odiaba su vida. 

Poniendo su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Severus, Harry se humedeció los labios. 

—Tengo una confesión que hacer —dijo, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el pecho de Severus. 

—¿Umm? —dijo Severus, cubriendo los dedos más delgados de Harry con los más grandes. 

—No tengo tanta experiencia como afirmé cuando completé el cuestionario para la subasta — fingiendo vergüenza, Harry jugó con los dedos de Severus—. Nunca he tenido sexo realmente. Quiero decir, solo mamadas y pajas, ¿sabes? 

Podía sentir la sorpresa de Severus. Por supuesto que estaba sorprendido: Harry se estaba saliendo del guion. 

—¿De verdad? —murmuró Severus. 

—Sí. Sé que es probablemente una tontería, pero siempre me pareció un gran problema. Una muestra de confianza, ¿sabes? Harry se encontró con los ojos de Severus y pudo ver comprensión y un toque de alivio en ellos. 

—Lo entiendo —dijo Severus—. Puedo esperar. Todavía soy virtualmente un extraño para ti. No tenemos que hacerlo todo en este momento. 

Harry sonrió, abrazándolo con fuerza. 

—¡Gracias! Estaba tan nervioso, tan asustado por tener que contártelo. 

Severus lo besó en la frente, sus labios secos y suaves. El gesto de afecto se sintió dolorosamente genuino. 

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Bambi. Siempre. 

Esto no estaba ayudando a su estúpido enamoramiento. 

Sonriendo, Harry frotó la nariz con la suya, poniendo su mano en la nuca de Severus. 

—Está bien—susurró, respirando a Severus y absorbiendo con avidez su cercanía, sintiéndose un poco mareado y excitado. 

—Me gustas mucho —dijo Harry, intentando y fallando en convencerse a sí mismo de que solo estaba jugando para su posible audiencia—. Me gustas, mucho, ¿sabes? 

Algo brilló en los ojos de Severus. 

—Sí —dijo, rozando los labios de Harry con los suyos propios—. Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme, cariño. 

—Pero quería chupártela —Harry hizo un puchero. 

—Puedes chupármela por la mañana —dijo Severus con una sonrisa—. Ahora, cierra los ojos. 

Harry cerró los ojos obedientemente, aunque no esperaba quedarse dormido pronto, mientras que Severus estaba tan tentadoramente cerca. 

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, lo hizo. 

Se despertó con el sonido de las olas que se balanceaban contra la nave y con la sensación de la mano de Severus atravesándole el pelo. Harry decidió que no quería moverse nunca. 

—Buenos días —dijo Severus, su voz ronca como un sueño haciendo cosas terribles a la cordura y al cuerpo de Harry, como de costumbre. 

—Buenos días —dijo Harry, presionando un beso en la mejilla de Severus y temblando cuando sus labios rozaron su suave piel. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y agarró la erección mañanera de Severus—. Creo que me prometiste algo —dijo Harry, sonriendo soñoliento. 

Severus resopló, se recostó y sacó su polla. 

Harry lo miró hambriento por un momento antes de inclinarse y tragarlo. 

Lo chupó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo y saboreándole, acercando a Severus al orgasmo y deteniéndose, una y otra vez, hasta que la expresión soñolienta e indulgente desapareció de la cara de Severus, sus músculos se flexionaron y sus ojos oscuros miraron a Harry con clara frustración. 

—Sammy. 

Harry se quitó la polla con un pop y parpadeó inocentemente. 

—¿Qué? 

Por un momento, Severus pareció en conflicto antes de que su mano agarrara un puñado del cabello desordenado de Harry y lo tirara bruscamente de vuelta a su pene. Joder, sí. Se había ido la actitud exasperantemente indulgente de Severus; ahora él follaba la boca de Harry como si realmente quisiera, haciendo que Harry se sintiera impotente y poderoso a la vez. Él provocaba esto en Severus. El conocimiento hacía eco en su cabeza y gimió alrededor de la gruesa polla de Severus, dejando que Severus le follara la garganta y disfrutara cada segundo de eso. 

Severus ya estaba cerca, así que no le llevó mucho tiempo. Demasiado pronto, él bajaba por su garganta, haciendo que Harry gimiera de decepción cuando su polla ablandada se le escapó de la boca. 

—Joder, estoy tan caliente ahora—se quejó Harry, empujando su rostro en el hueco de la garganta de Severus—. Me estoy muriendo, Sev. 

El bastardo de Severus se rio. 

—Pobre bebé —dijo, dejando caer un beso en la frente sudorosa de Harry— ¿Dónde te duele? 

—¿Dónde piensas? —Harry gruñó, sin apreciar la diversión de Severus. Se preguntó si era posible morir de frustración sexual. 

Severus tarareó, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry—¿Por qué no lidias con eso? 

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —dijo Harry, diciéndose a sí mismo que solo estaba preguntando porque sería extraño si no lo hiciera. 

—No voy a tocarte hasta que sientas que confías en mí por completo—Severus se rio entre dientes con una nota de autodesprecio—. Nunca he tenido un buen autocontrol, Sammy. Si empiezo a tocarte, no podré parar. 

Harry se preguntó si alguna vez sería tan buen mentiroso. 

—Vamos —dijo Severus—. No eras tan tímido ayer. 

—No soy tímido—se quejó Harry, extendiendo la mano para sacar su erección—. Simplemente no es lo mismo. Mi mano, quiero decir. No es tan bueno como cuando alguien más me toca. Pero creo que los pobres no pueden elegir. —Puede ser bueno—le dijo Severus al oído—. Estás apresurándote. Tomate tu tiempo. Juega contigo mismo. Piensa en algo que quieras. 

Harry presionó su rostro contra el hombro de Severus, palmeando su polla y sintiendo su excitación crecer, espesa como la miel en su espina dorsal y su vientre. En su mente, era Severus tocándolo. Severus, besando sus muslos internos, su rostro frotándose contra su sensible piel. 

Severus, chupando su polla, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo. Severus, lamiendo su agujero y follándole con su lengua. 

Sammy se presionó más fuerte primero, gimiendo cuando las imágenes destellaron rápidamente, difuminándose juntas. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Severus, inhalando su aroma. Esperaba que no estuviera excediéndose, pero a Severus no pareció importarle. A Severus tampoco parecían importarle sus gemidos, o la forma en que Harry chupaba ligeramente su cuello mientras se masturbaba. 

—¿En qué estás pensando? —murmuró Severus, justo en su oído —. ¿En mí? 

La mano de Harry se congeló en su polla mientras luchaba por la respuesta correcta. 

Se apartó un poco y miró a Severus, sintiéndose más que un poco confundido. No entendía por qué Severus estaba preguntando eso. ¿Realmente quería saberlo? ¿Por qué? 

—Sí —dijo, sonrojándose pero mirando a Severus a los ojos. 

La expresión en la cara de Severus era completamente inescrutable. Estaba mirando a Harry, su mirada oscura e intensa. 

Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse si había algo mal con él, porque sentirse avergonzado solo parecía excitarlo más. Volvió a acariciar su polla, hiper consciente de la pesada mirada de Severus sobre él, disfrutándola… disfrutando demasiado de su atención. 

Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Severus. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que Harry estaba imaginando a Severus extendiendo sus nalgas y lamiendo su agujero? 

Harry gimió y se corrió, sus dientes se hundieron en el hombro de Severus para amortiguar su gemido. 

—No está tan mal, ¿verdad? —dijo Severus después, acariciando su espalda y su cuello de una forma que parecía casi demandante, pero Harry sabía la verdad. 

Más tarde, mientras se vestían para salir, Harry notó algo en el cuello de Severus. 

Un mordisco de amor. Había dejado una marca en Severus. 

Era rojo y muy evidente… y Harry no pudo mirarlo sin sentir algo gracioso durante el resto del día.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Severus estaba enojado. 

Era eso, o que sentía rencor por el pobre saco de boxeo del que estaba abusando actualmente. 

Corriendo en una cinta deslizante, Harry lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Trataba de no hacerlo, realmente lo hacía, pero su mirada regresaba a Severus como si el agente fuera un imán al que inexplicablemente se sentía atraído. No parecía importar que el gimnasio fuera enorme; todavía era muy consciente del hombre al otro lado del gimnasio. 

Harry se lamió los labios, tratando de no mirar las gotas de sudor en la frente y el cuello de Severus, o la forma en que su camiseta negra empapada en sudor no hacía absolutamente nada para ocultar sus esculpidos músculos. Harry estaba casi babeando mientras observaba la flexión de los músculos de Severus cada vez que golpeaba la bolsa. 

Estaba irremediablemente excitado, pero en su defensa, era casi porno. 

Sin mencionar que Harry tenía una razón legítima para mirarlo. 

Severus había estado cada vez más triste y más retraído con cada día en que no lograron verificar la ubicación de la memoria USB. Habían pasado cinco días en el crucero, y la guardia de Riddle todavía no había bajado. El tipo era realmente paranoico. Su camarote estaba custodiado todo el tiempo por dos fornidos guardaespaldas, y Riddle no había sido visto sin su camisa, ni siquiera una vez. 

Harry podía entender el negro humor de Severus; él también estaba muy ansioso. Solo les quedaban tres días. Si no avanzaban pronto, Severus probablemente cambiaría de opinión y se lo ofrecería a Riddle. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual Severus parecía tan cabreado. Tal vez estaba enojado porque tendría que recurrir a esto después de prometerle a Harry que no tendría que hacerlo. 

Con el estómago revuelto por la idea, Harry alcanzó su Gatorade. Tomó unos pocos tragos codiciosos cuando una familiar voz acentuada dijo: 

—No deberías beber mientras corres, mascota. 

Harry siempre había sido bueno improvisando sobre la marcha y tomando decisiones rápidas. Ya se estaba ahogando con su bebida antes de que el plan se formara completamente en su cabeza. Harry gritó mientras tropezaba con la cinta de correr, y cayó hacia el sonido de la voz. 

Casi sonrió cuando las manos de Riddle detuvieron su caída mientras su bebida se derramaba sobre la camiseta de Riddle. 

—¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos y tartamudeando— ¡Me asustaste! ¡Déjame limpiar esto! —cogió unas servilletas de la mesa cercana y comenzó a limpiar la empapada camisa de Riddle. Definitivamente había un objeto con forma de memoria USB en la cadena de Riddle, pero no era posible verificar si era idéntico al falso, que le habían dado para cambiarlo. La camisa debía irse. 

—Deja de quejarte, muchacho —dijo Riddle con una sonrisa—. Es solo una camisa. Tengo docenas más. No hay ningún daño. 

¿Había mencionado lo inquietante que le resultaba el que en ocasiones este hombre pareciera tan amable y relajado? ¿Por qué los villanos de la vida real no podían ser más como los de las películas? Hubiera sido menos jodementes. 

—Probablemente debería quitarse esto antes de que se vuelva pegajoso e incómodo, señor — Harry le sonrió tímidamente. 

—¿Quién soy yo para decir que no, cuando una cosa tan bonita quiere verme sin camisa? —sonrió Riddle. 

Harry casi rodó los ojos. Pero por fuera, sonrió, mirando a Riddle a través de sus pestañas. Uff, coquetear con hombres horripilantes apestaba. Harry apenas pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Riddle se acercó, su mirada fija en las piernas de Harry vestidas apenas con unos pequeños shorts blancos. 

Cuando Riddle se quitó la camisa, Harry obligó a sus ojos a vagar por todo el pecho del hombre, sin dejarlos fijarse demasiado tiempo en la memoria USB. Para ser justos, Riddle estaba en buena forma, pero comparado con Severus, su cuerpo no era para morirse. 

Harry esperaba que no fuera obvio que estaba fingiendo el aprecio en sus ojos mientras murmuraba con una sonrisa torcida. 

—Aunque estoy feliz con mi Sugar Daddy, ahora lamento un poco no saber polaco. 

—Tal vez pueda convencer a Severus para que te comparta — sonriendo, Riddle le guiñó un ojo. 

—No estaría en contra, pero no creo que él acepte — Harry se echó a reír. 

Unas manos familiares se posaron en sus caderas. 

—Sí —dijo Severus detrás de él—. Me temo que no soy muy bueno compartiendo, amor. 

Harry se relajó contra el pecho de Severus, con la tensión palpable en su cuerpo. Gracias, joder. No creía que pudiera seguir coqueteando por mucho más tiempo. Él no era tan buen mentiroso. 

—Es una pena —dijo Riddle, cambiando su mirada hacia Severus. 

Harry no podía ver la expresión de Severus, pero no debió haber sido agradable, porque la mirada cordial de Riddle cambió muy sutilmente, sus ojos se volvieron cautelosos y un poco sospechosos. 

Harry le dio un codazo a Severus lo más discretamente que pudo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Quería destapar sus tapaderas? ¿Había olvidado Severus que se suponía que era un hombre inofensivo y hedonista? 

—No tienes motivos para estar celoso —dijo Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa y sufrida, volteándose para mirar a Severus. Casi se estremeció cuando vio su expresión pétrea. Mierda. Esto requería medidas drásticas o Riddle podría sospechar. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y presionó su cuerpo contra él—. No seas cavernícola —picoteó a Severus en sus labios, temblando un poco ante el contacto—. El Señor Riddle es un hombre guapo e interesante, pero estoy feliz de pertenecerte. Enserio. No tienes motivo para sentirte inseguro. ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Todos aquí están celosos de mí. 

Finalmente, finalmente, la expresión de Severus se descongeló, una sonrisa triste y avergonzada torció sus labios. 

—Lo siento, Tom —dijo con una sonrisa—. Siempre he sido demasiado posesivo con mis cosas. Me dejo llevar algunas veces. 

Riddle asintió y su cautela desapareció. 

—Soy de la misma manera, así que lo entiendo perfectamente—Sus ojos azules recorrieron a Severus—. Estás en muy buena forma para alguien que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo detrás de un escritorio. 

Harry miró a Riddle pero no podía decir si estaría sospechando. 

Severus resopló, hundiendo a Harry en su costado y acariciando su brazo desnudo de forma distraída. 

—Eso espero. Gasto una pequeña fortuna en la mensualidad de mi gimnasio. Si dejo de hacer ejercicio, rápidamente aumento de peso. Peligros de tener un trabajo de escritorio. 

Riddle rumió sin comprometerse, su atención ya tornándose hacia su mascota al otro lado del gimnasio. 

—Parece que mi mascota me quiere. Nos vemos. 

Caminó hacia su Sugar Baby. 

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, Severus tomó su muñeca y lo sacó del gimnasio. Su rostro era neutral, sus hombros relajados, pero el agarre en la muñeca de Harry era un poco demasiado apretado para su comodidad. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry resistió el impulso de exigir explicaciones sobre el comportamiento completamente irracional de Severus. Esperó hasta que estuvieron en la cubierta, lejos de cualquier otro pasajero. 

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —rechinó, volviéndose hacia Severus. 

—Yo soy el que debería estar preguntando eso — Severus lo miró impasible. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Por qué estás enojado? Era una idea brillante. Se acercó a mí, así que no era sospechoso, ¡hasta que llegaste y arruinaste todo mi trabajo! —Su labio inferior se tambaleó un poco. Se sintió estúpidamente molesto. Pensó que Severus estaría orgulloso y complacido, no enojado— Me las arreglé para verificar la ubicación del USB y confirmar que nuestro USB sea lo suficientemente similar. Deberías elogiarme en lugar de enojarte —Odiaba no poder evitar el dolor de su voz. ¿Por qué la opinión de Severus era tan importante para él, de todos modos? Él no vivía para los elogios de Severus. 

Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—No deberías haber actuado sin consultarme primero. 

Harry lo miró con incredulidad. 

—Tú eres quien me enseñó a confiar en mis instintos y hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir la misión. Y, por cierto, he leído los parámetros de la misión. Podrías superarme, pero en esta misión soy el agente principal, tú eres el agente de apoyo. Se supone que debo hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. Estás aquí para asegurarte de que no la joda y no me lastime. 

—Exactamente —dijo Severus. 

Harry se burló. 

—Puedo cuidarme solo. ¿Qué me haría en un lugar público? Supongo que un hombre como él... 

Severus lo acercó bruscamente y lo besó. 

A Harry le gustaría decir que puso algo de resistencia, que dudó antes de devolver el beso. 

La vergonzosa verdad era que se derritió en el momento en que los labios de Severus tocaron los suyos, su mente completamente vacía y su cuerpo flexible y hormigueante por todas partes. Su boca era la única parte de él que parecía poder moverse, devolviéndole el beso con despreocupado abandono, los labios pegados a Severus y chupando la lengua de Severus. Sus pequeños jadeos y gemidos se convirtieron en gemidos cuando las manos de Severus comenzaron a moverse, acariciándolo por todas partes: su espalda, sus nalgas, la parte posterior de sus muslos desnudos. Joder, se estaba muriendo. Estaba a un paso de follar con Severus... 

Severus rompió el beso y se alejó. 

Harry lo miró, desorientado, enrojecido y tan encendido que no podía pensar. ¿Por qué se había detenido Sev? 

—Se ha ido —dijo Severus, pasando sus dedos por su oscuro cabello. 

—¿Quién? 

Severus lo miró. 

—Riddle se estaba acercando a nosotros. Casi nos oye. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Sammy. 

Jodidamente-de-acuerdo. 

Harry se volvió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con la garganta obstruida por lágrimas de humillación. 

Detrás de él, Severus suspiró. 

—Lo siento por reaccionar exageradamente —dijo con rigidez—. Hiciste un buen trabajo. 

De alguna manera, la alabanza que tanto había deseado se sentía vacía y sin sentido. 

—Ahora solo tenemos que descubrir cómo quitarle esa cadena —dijo Severus, su voz completamente enfocada en los negocios y los hechos. 

Harry parpadeó las estúpidas lágrimas y tomó un respiró profundo y calmante. 

Cuando volvió a hablar, se las arregló para parecer mucho más sensato y profesional de lo que sentía. 

—No hay una forma segura de quitársela sin que lo note. Es muy resistente y pesada, especialmente con el USB colgando. Pero —pensó por un momento, imaginándose el USB en su mente—… Hay una cadena corta y más delgada, que une la memoria USB a la cadena principal. Parecía débil, fácilmente rompible. Si está lo suficientemente oscuro, podría acercarme y cortar la cadena más delgada sin que él se dé cuenta de inmediato. 

—Pero si no intercambiamos las memorias, eventualmente notará que falta su USB. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando el barco surcar el agua. 

—Es poco probable que sospeche algo si encuentra la memoria USB a sus pies. Las cadenas se rompen. No es raro. Se considerará afortunado de no haber perdido el USB y de haberlo encontrado antes de que nadie más pudiera encontrarlo. Pero necesito que la habitación esté bastante oscura, y debemos asegurarnos de que las cámaras de seguridad no tengan visión nocturna. 

Podía sentir la mirada escrutadora de Severus sobre él. 

—Podría funcionar —dijo —. Riddle es aficionado a las reuniones shibari que ocurren todas las noches. La habitación por lo general es muy oscura, el centro de atención es solo para los artistas intérpretes o presentadores. 

—Perfecto —dijo Harry con forzado entusiasmo— ¿Puedes averiguar sobre las cámaras? Si puedes decirme dónde tienen las cámaras de seguridad, los puntos ciegos, sería aún más fácil. 

—Claro—hubo una pausa— ¿Todo está bien? 

Harry sonrió y se giró. 

—Por supuesto —dijo, mirando a Severus a los ojos— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? 

Severus lo miró por un momento antes de asentir. 

Harry no se engañó a sí mismo al pensar que había engañado a Severus. Después de todo, él era solo un novato pretendiendo sentir lo que no sentía.   
Era imposible engañar a un maestro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Harry intentó enojarse con Severus, pero no era realmente alguien que guardara rencor. Ahora se sentía algo deprimido y algo estúpido. El Agente 11 hacia su trabajo cuando lo besó. No era la intención de Severus seguir adelante. Harry no tenía motivos para estar enojado o molesto. No fue culpa de Severus que Harry se enamorara de él… en realidad, de un hombre mayor y heterosexual que estaría fuera de su liga de todas formas. Estaba siendo estúpido e irrazonable. Debería centrar sus esfuerzos en hacer el trabajo y terminar la misión. Cuando la misión terminara, probablemente no vería mucho a Severus de todos modos. Los agentes especiales normalmente tenían poco que hacer con los novatos. 

En lugar de tranquilizarlo, la idea hacía que una bola de ansiedad se asentara en la boca de su estómago. 

Harry esperaba poder ocultar lo mal que se sentía, pero, por supuesto, Severus lo notó. 

—Estás enojado —dijo cuando se unió a él en la ducha esa tarde. 

Harry mantuvo sus ojos fuera del cuerpo de Severus. No tenía ganas de ser humillado de nuevo por obtener una erección inapropiada. 

—Un poco—admitió con una sonrisa triste, enjuagando su cabello y mirando a cualquier parte menos al otro hombre—. No importa. 

Severus tomó su barbilla e inclinó su rostro hacia arriba. 

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? 

A Harry nunca le gustó que lo llamaran otra cosa que no fuera Harry. Pero le gustaba la forma en que Severus le decía … cálido, afectuoso y suave. Parecía cariñoso. 

—Háblame —dijo Severus, mirándolo atentamente—. Tú puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? 

Harry lo miró y no supo qué decir. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era esconder su rostro contra el cuello de Severus y dejar que Severus lo abrazara y le acariciara el pelo. Cristo, esto estaba jodido. Lo suyo por Severus era la mezcla más extraña de capricho, deseos básicos y una infantil necesidad de comfort. 

—No es nada —dijo Harry, bajando la mirada y odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan crío al respecto. 

—¿Esto es por el beso? 

Sorprendido, Harry lo miró y se sonrojó bajo la mirada comprensiva de Severus. 

Severus murmuró: 

—No deberías dejar que algo tan superficial como un enamoramiento te deprima cuando lo estás haciendo tan bien. 

Harry arrugó la nariz y se rio entre dientes. 

—Podrías haber tenido la decencia de fingir que no notaste nada, ya sabes. Esto se está poniendo mortificante. 

Sonriendo, Severus lo besó en la nariz. 

—Nada mortificante al respecto. Yo también tuve dieciocho años. Recuerdo cuánto apestaba. 

—No te creo —dijo Harry, apoyando su mejilla recalentada en el pecho mojado de Severus—. Posiblemente también estabas super caliente a los dieciocho años. Todas las chicas probablemente irían tras de ti. 

—Bien —dijo Severus— ¿Me creerías si dijera que tenía granos? 

—No —dijo Harry, sonriendo a su pesar. 

Severus dejó caer un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. 

—Pasará, Harry. 

—Lo sé —Harry suspiró—. Pero todavía apesta. No puedo esperar a superar esto —Desesperado por un cambio de tema, dijo— ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de revisar las cámaras en la habitación shibari? 

—Sí —dijo Severus, sus manos enjabonadas se deslizaron sobre la espalda de Harry—. Hay tres. No son infrarrojas. Hay dos puntos ciegos en la habitación, uno detrás de la columna y el otro a la izquierda de la puerta. 

Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse la habitación en su mente. La había visto solo fugazmente, pero tenía un recuerdo bastante bueno. 

Excepto que tenía problemas para concentrarse. Las manos de Severus lo distraían demasiado. Lo extraño era que el toque de Severus no se sentía impersonal y desapegado. Severus estaba lavando a Harry como si tuviera todo el derecho a tocarlo, con sus manos confiadas y gentiles… Conocedoras. 

Harry tiró de sus caderas hacia atrás. La situación era bastante embarazosa. 

—Debe ser la columna —dijo, aclarando su garganta. El USB que le había dado el MI6 podría ser pequeño, pero el resplandor de su pantalla lo delataría en una habitación oscura, a menos que Harry lo usara detrás de la columna. Frunció el ceño— ¿Estamos seguros de que el programa puede descifrar la contraseña de la memoria USB en unos minutos? 

—No es la primera vez que lo uso. El programa fue desarrollado por nuestros mejores hackers. Hay muy poco que no puedan descifrar. 

—¿Muy poco? Eso no es muy tranquilizador. 

Las manos enjabonadas de Severus se movieron hacia la parte inferior de su espalda. 

—Los hackers confían en que funcionará. Además, Riddle no es el tipo de gente que emplea programadores informáticos de primer nivel. Está demasiado paranoico de que lo apuñalen por la espalda y le roben todo su dinero. 

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a hacerlo? —dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar el peso perfecto de las manos de Severus en su espalda baja. Dios, se sentía... Su agujero se apretó, su polla se volvió dolorosamente dura cuando imaginó los largos dedos de Severus deslizándose más abajo y acariciando entre sus mejillas. 

—Cuanto antes, mejor —dijo Severus, sus manos enjabonadas bajaban, rozando sus nalgas y muslos—. Así que esta noche. 

Harry ya no podía concentrarse en la conversación. 

—Está bien—logró decir, alejándose. No pudo mirar a Severus a los ojos mientras se apresuraba a salir del baño. 

En serio, apestaba su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Severus no había sido exactamente feliz de ser asignado a esta misión. Como regla, a los agentes principales no les gustaba cuidar niños y él no era la excepción. Vigilar a un novato era tedioso en el mejor de los casos y extremadamente agraviante si el novato no dejaba de echarlo a perder. 

Vigilar a Harry no era tedioso ni molesto. El chico era muy brillante, rápido aprendiendo y ansioso por complacer. 

Harry no era el problema. Él lo era. 

Nada había preparado a Severus para lo agitado e incómodo que se sentiría mientras su compañero novato se arriesgaba. Si algo salía mal, Severus no podría ayudarlo. Esta misión en particular, requería un conjunto de habilidades que él no tenía. Si bien había hecho algún que otro robo en el pasado, este trabajo requería a alguien que fuera mejor que solo bueno. Requería a alguien excepcional. 

Alguien como Harry. 

Severus ni siquiera pudo encontrar a Harry pese a estar buscándolo activamente. La habitación estaba oscura, el escenario en el centro era el único lugar iluminado. La audiencia estaba dispersa por toda la sala, mayormente en parejas, y una buena parte de ellos no prestaba atención al show shibari, demasiado ocupados con sus propias parejas. 

Como sospechaba, este espectáculo solo era una excusa para que algunos retorcidos pasajeros se involucraran en el sexo público bajo el pretexto de asistir a una demostración profesional de bondage. La oscuridad daba una ilusión de privacidad, pero probablemente era lo suficientemente excitante. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las parejas ni siquiera estaban tratando de permanecer calladas, le hizo preguntarse cuántos de estos shows terminaban en una gran orgía. 

Una pareja cerca de él comenzó a follar. 

Severus no les prestó atención, sus ojos miraban en la oscuridad. Se sentía más al borde, cuanto más tiempo estaba Harry fuera de su vista. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que el chico era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Pero no hacía nada para calmar su preocupación: era muy consciente de que a veces sobresalir en algo no era suficiente. Algunas veces había circunstancias que se salían de control. Robar el USB mientras Riddle lo llevaba colgado del cuello no era tarea fácil, considerando la paranoia de Riddle. Pero estaba oscuro y Riddle también estaba distraído con la chica en su regazo. Podría funcionar. También podría explotar espectacularmente en sus caras. 

Severus miró en dirección a Riddle. Apenas podía distinguir su forma. La chica de Riddle parecía estar haciéndole una mamada, pero no podía decirlo con certeza; estaba muy oscuro No podía ver a Harry en ningún lado. 

Los minutos pasaban. 

Mantuvo un ojo en la actuación shibari. Estaba llegando a su fin. Les habían informado que habría un striptease después de eso, pero no se sabía si las luces se encenderían entre las actuaciones. Maldición. Debería haber visto las imágenes de seguridad de los espectáculos anteriores mientras investigaba lo de la habitación en la tarde. 

Severus frunció los labios ante la idea. 

Habría revisado las imágenes de seguridad si no hubiera estado ansioso por volver con Harry, su piel se llenó de inquietud después de ver la forma en que Riddle había devorado al niño con sus ojos. Los hombres como Riddle estaban acostumbrados a tener siempre lo que querían y Severus no había querido dejar a Harry solo más de lo necesario. 

Era la primera vez desde la subasta que él y Harry habían estado separados por más de unos minutos y Severus no había podido sacudirse la idea de que algo iría mal en su ausencia. Había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo paranoico. Nada le había sucedido al chico mientras Severus había estado fuera. Encontró a Harry en la ducha, perfectamente sano y seguro. El alivio que había sentido al ver que estaba allí había sido... desconcertante. El impulso de tocar a Harry y asegurarse de que estaba bien había sido más que desconcertante. Cristo, hablando sobre reaccionar exageradamente. Esta sobreprotección estaba comenzando a asustarlo. Estaba esa cosa de ser protector, y luego estaba la necesidad de proteger y proveer que sentía por ese chico. 

Sin mencionar que no debería haber tocado a Harry como lo había tocado en la ducha… no cuando Harry tenía un enamoramiento gigante por él. 

Recordar el rostro enrojecido y avergonzado de Harry casi hizo sonreír a Severus. No debería haber sido entrañable, pero lo era, y era una sensación tan extraña que lo llenaba cada vez que se sorprendía sintiéndose afectuoso. 

Él no era cariñoso. 

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba. 

El evidente enamoramiento del chico ni siquiera le molestaba. Ni tampoco le molestaba especialmente tener que follar con Harry si Riddle sospechaba demasiado. Severus preferiría no hacerlo… principalmente porque no quería liar más la cabeza de Harry cuando el chico ya estaba enamorado de él. Pero la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con Harry no era... no lo asqueaba. No lo provocaba sentir el desapego resignado o la sutil repugnancia que había sentido en las raras ocasiones en que tuvo que follar con un objetivo masculino. Si bien no quería follar con Harry, tampoco le desagradaba la idea de tocarlo de esa manera. Él lo tocaba todo el tiempo. Era fácil tocarlo. Quizás demasiado fácil. No tenía que forzar ningún gesto de afecto. La mayoría de las veces se encontraba besando a Harry en la nariz o en la frente, porque quería. Tocaba a Harry porque quería. 

Él quería. 

No era algo sexual. Severus nunca se había sentido atraído por los hombres y Harry no era la excepción. El chico simplemente presionaba todos los botones correctos, botones que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sentía una extraña atracción por el chico, una necesidad básica de tenerlo que no era sexual. Harry tenía una habilidad única para hacerlo sentir cariñoso, divertido, ferozmente protector… y posesivo.   
Severus hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de su reacción sobreexagerada, ante Riddle mirando a Harry en el gimnasio. Harry tenía razón: había sido completamente irracional. No podía creer que casi hubiera arruinado la misión solo porque no le gustaba la forma en que el objetivo estaba mirando a su compañero. 

Un ligero toque en su hombro lo trajo de vuelta al presente, sus músculos se tensaron por un momento antes de reconocer el toque. 

Harry. 

Severus sintió que la tensión en su cuerpo se escapaba. 

—Ya está hecho —susurró Harry, a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus, donde había estado sentado al comienzo del espectáculo. 

Severus apretó sus brazos alrededor del chico — ¿Funcionó el programa? —murmuró a la oreja de Harry. 

—Mejor que así sea —dijo Harry en voz baja, desabotonando la camisa de Severus—. No lo haré de nuevo. Casi me atrapan. Lo bueno es que el tipo parece bajar toda su guardia cada vez que se le humedece la polla—Soltó una risita y Severus sonrió indulgentemente, reconociendo los signos de la adrenalina. 

—Desordéname el pelo también —dijo Severus, pasando su mano por el cabello de Harry. Necesitaban verse despeinados— ¿la portátil? 

—La escondí tras esas mesas que no se usan de la esquina —dijo Harry, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Severus—. Puse el USB en su asiento, junto a su muslo. Debería encontrarlo sin problema. Con suerte, solo pensará que él o su chica rompieron la cadena en un ataque de pasión—soltó una risita, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Severus—. Joder, eso fue divertido. 

—Para ti, tal vez —dijo Severus, deslizando su mano entre ellos y abriendo el botón de la bragueta de Harry. —Um. ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? 

—Sí —Severus desabrochó la bragueta de Harry—. Hay que parecer como que hemos estado tan ocupados como los demás. Cuando vea el USB, sospechará lo suficiente. No hay necesidad de atraer su atención. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry, sus hábiles dedos comenzando a trabajar en la bragueta de Severus—. Por cierto, mi erección no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es... es el peligro. 

—No necesitas sonar tan a la defensiva —dijo Severus con ironía, envolviendo su mano en la erección de Harry. Estaba caliente. La apretó levemente con su mano. 

Harry suspiró, ocultando su rostro contra el hombro de Severus. 

—Nunca he estado tan humillado en mi vida. 

A pesar de sus palabras, la humillación no parecía estar matando la erección de Harry. Estaba muy duro contra el puño de Severus, y cuando Severus comenzó a acariciarle, Harry gimió en voz baja. 

No era la primera vez que Severus tenía una mano en la polla de otro hombre. Había tenido dos misiones que implicaron extraer la información a folladas, con un objetivo masculino. Ambas veces le costó un gran esfuerzo no demostrar lo aburrido y distante que había estado con toda la terrible experiencia. 

No se sentía aburrido ni desapegado ahora. Tal vez la diferencia era que sentía un cariño ridículo por este chico, que no dejó de acrecentarse en las pocas semanas desde que lo conoció. 

—Vamos —dijo Severus, su mano acariciando la polla del chico más rápido mientras que su otro brazo lo apretaba más fuerte contra sí mismo. 

Harry gimió, hundiendo los dientes en el cuello de Severus y probablemente dejando un gran moretón, otra vez. 

—Sev —jadeó, retorciéndose en el regazo de Severus— . Sev, necesito... 

—¿Qué necesitas, bebé? —dijo Severus, inclinándose para acariciar la mejilla de Harry, su mano apretando la polla de Harry. Joder, a él le gustaba esto. Le gustaba cuidar a su chico. 

Respirando con fuerza, Harry llevó su boca al oído de Severus y susurró: 

—Toca mi agujero. Me gusta cuando los hombres juegan con mi agujero. 

Severus hizo un ruido estrangulado. A veces era difícil creer lo absolutamente desvergonzado que podía ser Harry. 

Pero si Harry realmente lo quería... 

Severus se llevó dos dedos de su mano libre a la boca y los mojó antes de deslizarlos bajo la cinturilla de los jeans de Harry. En el momento en que sus dedos acariciaron la grieta de Harry, Harry gimió, estremeciéndose con todo su cuerpo. 

—Oh Dios, Sev —jadeó, follando el puño de Severus— . Oh Dios. 

—Eso es todo —dijo Severus, apretando su mano alrededor de la polla de Harry—. Has sido tan bueno. Eres un buen chico—empujó la punta de su dedo dentro del chico. Harry se puso rígido antes de soltar un fuerte gemido y correrse con su agujero apretando el dedo de Severus. 

—Lo siento—murmuró Harry, sin aliento. 

—¿Porqué? — Severus lo besó en su sudorosa frente. 

—Por hacer un desastre en tu estómago. Probablemente estés asqueado. 

Sorprendentemente, no lo estaba. Su estómago estaba cubierto de esperma, su dedo todavía estaba en el culo de otro tipo, pero no se sentía asqueado en lo más mínimo. 

Un poco perplejo, Severus sacó su dedo y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Harry, dejándolo descansar contra él mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo. 

De repente, las luces se encendieron. 

Les tomó a sus ojos unos segundos preciosos ajustarse al brillo repentino. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar su mirada, Severus se encontró mirando una habitación llena de personas desaliñadas y a medio vestir. Una pareja en la esquina todavía estaba follando, sin preocuparse por su audiencia o disfrutándola. 

Riddle estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación, con los ojos entornados, la memoria USB apretada en su mano. 

Tensándose, Severus rápidamente cambió su mirada hacia el chico tumbado en su regazo. 

Harry le sonrió aturdido, luciendo enrojecido y manoseado, su agotada polla todavía en la mano de Severus. Severus probablemente luciría casi obsceno, con la camisa a medio abrir y el semen secándose sobre su estómago y su bragueta abierta. 

Fue perfecto. Nadie en su sano juicio sospecharía que el follado chico en su regazo tuviera algo que ver con la memoria USB de Riddle al otro lado de la habitación. 

Cuando Severus miró otra vez a Riddle, Tom estaba sacando a su mascota de la habitación. Parecía menos tenso que hace unos minutos, probablemente había llegado a la conclusión de que la cadena acababa de romperse y nadie tenía la culpa. 

Severus exhaló, la tensión abandonando su cuerpo. 

—Buen trabajo —dijo, rozando sus nudillos contra la mejilla sonrojada de Harry. 

Harry le sonrió. 

Cuando las luces se apagaron nuevamente para el espectáculo de striptease, Harry buscó la portátil y Severus lo metió debajo de su chaqueta. 

Se fueron de la mano, solo una pareja normal que regresaba a su camarote después de una noche de aventuras.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Los últimos días del crucero fueron sorprendentemente normales. Riddle no parecía estar preocupado ni sospechar de ellos, y la portátil con los datos robados estaba guardada de forma segura en el compartimento secreto de la maleta de Harry. 

Como no tenían nada más que hacer que mantener sus tapaderas, Harry decidió divertirse mientras pudiera. Después de todo, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de estar en un exclusivo crucero de lujo por el Mediterráneo. 

Envidioso del suave bronceado de Severus, Harry estaba decidido a hacer algo con su tez blanca y fantasmal y pasó los últimos días holgazaneando junto a la piscina, bebiendo cócteles sofisticados y trabajando en su bronceado. Su piel odiaba al sol, pero a veces conseguía broncearse en lugar de quemarse, así que había esperanza. 

Pero estaba empezando a arrepentirse de ese plan, porque Severus insistía en untarle cada dos horas con protector solar de pies a cabeza. Era una tortura. Harry nunca había estado tan cachondo y sexualmente frustrado en su vida. 

—Deja de lloriquear —dijo Severus severamente, cuando Harry se quejó de que lo había despertado de su siesta—. Eres un chico con piel muy pálida. ¿Has oído hablar del cáncer de piel? 

Harry cedió, porque Severus tenía razón; no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que la atención y la protección de Severus lo hicieran sentir vertiginoso y cálido por dentro. 

Correcto. Dios, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Su enamoramiento por Severus comenzaba a preocuparlo mucho, en serio. Todo era culpa de Severus por verse como se veía y ser tan amable, atento y protector con él. En ocasiones, Harry casi lo odiaba… Odiaba al Agente 11 por ser tan buen actor. Sin mencionar que no era exactamente fácil superar su enamoramiento, cuando tenía que chupar la polla de Severus todos los días para mantener sus tapaderas. 

Pero pronto todo terminará, pensó Harry mientras yacía bien despierto en los brazos de Severus. Mañana llegarían a Barcelona y luego volarían de regreso a Londres. 

Mañana todo habría terminado. Severus dejaría de fingir que lo quería. Severus dejaría de tocarlo. Severus dejaría de llamarlo bebé y de hacerle otras caricias ridículamente afectuosas. 

Mañana, Severus dejaría de ser Severus. 

Él sería el Agente 11 otra vez, un agente especial distante demasiado bueno para tener algo en común con un aprendiz como Harry. Era muy poco probable que compartieran una misión de nuevo, y ¿qué otra razón tendría Severus… el Agente 11… para pasar el rato con un niño como él? 

Harry trató de decirse a sí mismo que la hueca sensación de pérdida que le retorcía las tripas era normal. Era normal estar algo molesto. Pero pasaría. Era solo un enamoramiento. Pasaría. 

Tenía que hacerlo. 

Por favor, pensó desesperadamente, presionando su mejilla contra el hombro de Severus y apretando sus ojos. Por favor. 

* * * 

Cuando llegaron a Barcelona, todavía no se sentía preparado. 

Todo parecía tan... decepcionante. Harry había medio esperado alguna confrontación con Riddle, que sus tapaderas fueran descubiertas, algún tipo de violencia que demostrara que Riddle era más que un hombre de negocios hedonista de mediana edad. Pero no hubo nada. Nadie los detuvo cuando salieron del barco y se subieron al taxi. 

—Esto fue un poco decepcionante —murmuró Harry, mirando por la ventanilla del coche. 

Severus… ¡el Agente 11, maldita sea!... resopló. —Decepcionante es bueno, créeme. Significa que el trabajo está bien hecho —Sin embargo, parecía un poco tenso. No era evidente, pero luego de más de una semana en estrecha colaboración con él, Harry descubrió la diferencia entre un agente del MI6 completamente relajado y un agente del MI6 que en realidad estaba tenso mientras fingía estar relajado. 

Harry se animó. 

—¿Estamos en peligro? —susurró, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Quizás el conductor era uno de los hombres de Riddle. ¡Quizás los estaba secuestrando! 

—No. Lamento decepcionarte —El Agente 11 rio. —No es mi culpa que la misión fuera aburrida. Ser un agente secreto no es lo que se dice que es. 

Harry se desinfló. 

El Agente 11 sonrió, los dientes blancos brillando contra su piel cálida, todavía sin afeitar pero injustamente apuesto. 

Dios, quería tanto besarlo. 

Tragando, Harry desvió la mirada. 

Luego guardó silencio y se golpeó la pierna ansiosamente mientras esperaba a que llegaran al aeropuerto. Vio al Agente 11 mirándolo unas cuantas veces, pero también se calmó. 

Solo cuando su avión despegaba, Harry gritó, sin mirar a su compañero. 

—Entonces, ¿tienes una misión asignada después de esta? 

—Sí. 

Harry se miró las manos, recordándose a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia. No tenía derecho a preguntar. 

Para su sorpresa, el Agente 11 se presentó como voluntario. 

—Trabajaré en mi misión a largo plazo. 

Harry giró su cabeza hacia él. 

—¿La de Severus Snape? 

El otro hombre asintió. 

Harry se humedeció los labios. 

—¿En la que se supone que debes seducir al hijo de un pez gordo? 

Con una expresión inescrutable, el Agente 11 asintió de nuevo. 

—Oh —suspiró Harry y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar el nudo apretado en su estómago. 

No eran celos. No tenía derecho a estar celoso. Este era el trabajo de Severus. Él también había sido el trabajo de Severus. No significaba nada para Severus, para el Agente   
11\. Era bueno que se lo recordara. 

—Harry —suspiró el Agente 11. 

Harry sacó su nuevo teléfono, que le había entregado el MI6, y se puso los auriculares. 

—Harry —dijo Severus. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry rotundamente, mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono. 

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? 

—No —dijo Harry— ¿Por qué estaría enfadado contigo? 

—No hagas eso —dijo Severus. 

—¿Hacer qué? 

—No mientas —dijo Severus en voz baja—. No eres tú. Tú dices lo que piensas. Es raro. No dejes que cambie. 

—¿Mentir no es nuestro trabajo? —Se burló Harry. 

Severus soltó una carcajada ante sus propias palabras arrojadas hacia él. 

—No dejes que el trabajo te cambie. Nunca deberías dejar que tus misiones te afecten fuera de la misión. Si lo haces, no durarás mucho con MI6. 

Harry levantó su mirada hacia Severus. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es tan fácil para ti? ¿Mantener tu trabajo separado de tu vida? 

—Por supuesto que no lo es —dijo Severus, con expresión sombría—. Pero debes aprender a compartimentar. Piensa en ti mismo como un actor que se quita el maquillaje del escenario después de una actuación. Del mismo modo, todo lo que sucede durante una misión, no es real. Es una actuación. 

Bonito. 

Harry se rio. 

—No tienes que decirme esto, ¿sabes? Lo entiendo: debo superar mi estúpido enamoramiento y dejar de ser un tonto. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —Se obligó a mirar a Severus a los ojos sin pestañear. Severus quería honestidad, ¿no? Él podría ser brutalmente honesto—. Sé que realmente no te importo. No soy tan idiota. 

Severus apretó los labios, una expresión atormentada apareció en su rostro. Con la mandíbula apretada, miró hacia otro lado antes de decir con rigidez: 

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Yo tampoco soy un jodido robot, ¿sabes? No, me preocupo por ti. Te lo dije: tu pequeño enamoramiento no me molesta en absoluto. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso cuando dije eso. Solo quería que fueras honesto conmigo. Si estás enojado, di que estás enojado. No me gusta que me mientas. 

El nudo apretado en el estómago de Harry se aflojó un poco. 

—¿Vas a ser honesto también? 

Severus se rio, como si Harry hubiera dicho algo gracioso, y lo miró. 

—Ya lo soy. ¿Crees que soy tan franco con todos? 

Harry frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó que la gente en el MI6 estaba chismorreando acerca de cuán distante y cerrado era el Agente 11. A pesar de trabajar para el MI6 durante una década, el Agente 11 seguía siendo un misterio para la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo. 

—¿No lo eres? —dijo Harry en voz baja. 

Severus negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica. 

—Ahora, dime qué te molestó. No soy lector de mentes. 

—Um—Harry estudió sus uñas con más interés del que merecían—. Creo que solo me siento desechable. Reemplazado por otra persona. 

Podía sentir la mirada de Severus sobre él. 

—¿Estás celoso? 

Ruborizándose, Harry hizo una mueca. 

—No —se quejó muy poco convincentemente. 

Mierda, esto era mortificante. 

—Harry —dijo Severus con un suspiro—. Mi próxima misión será completamente diferente a esta. 

Había algo en el tono de Severus que hizo que Harry lo mirara. 

Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. 

—No estoy esperando ansiosamente a mi próxima misión tampoco, ya sabes. Heredero de un imperio del crimen o no, el tipo que se supone que debo usar es una persona también. Es posible que él ni siquiera esté al tanto de las actividades criminales de su padre. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué seducirlo? 

Severus hizo una mueca. 

—Porque su padre es un hijo de puta paranoico. Hace que Riddle parezca crédulo y confiado. Es imposible acercarse a él, porque literalmente no confía en nadie. Su hijo es el único punto débil que tiene. No parece tenerle mucho cariño, pero parece querer dejar todo a su propia carne y sangre, por lo que debe comenzar a confiar en su hijo en algún momento pronto. Y tengo que convertirme en la persona en la que confía su hijo. Es la única forma en que podemos meter a alguien dentro. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Por qué está involucrado el MI6 entonces? La inteligencia doméstica es trabajo del MI5. 

—Es una operación conjunta con el MI5. El objetivo tiene conexiones con una red de tráfico de personas de Sudamérica y la mafia rusa— Severus se encogió ligeramente de hombros. 

Harry miró las nubes fuera de la ventana. Aunque racionalmente entendía que la misión de Severus era importante, se sentía enfermo al pensar que Severus iba a romancear y seducir a otra persona que sonreiría con él, lo besaría, lo tocaría y tendría relaciones sexuales con él. 

Pero no era como si su opinión importara. Él solo era un chico gay con un tonto enamoramiento por un tipo heterosexual. 

—Está bien —dijo sin entusiasmo. Encendió la música y cerró los ojos. 

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero debía haberlo hecho, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban aterrizando y pestañeó débilmente mientras Severus se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Se sintió desorientado. 

—Vamos —dijo Severus, sacándolo del avión con una mano sobre la espalda de Harry. 

Harry se apoyó en el tacto antes de alejarse bruscamente, como una muñeca de trapo tirada en dos direcciones diferentes. 

—¿Harry? —dijo Severus. 

Deja de llamarme Harry, Harry casi explota, pero no lo hizo. No tenían más que hablar, después de todo… y también le costaba pensar en Severus como en el Agente 11. 

—Recojamos nuestro equipaje y busquemos un taxi — dijo Harry, mirando al frente. 

El viaje en taxi a la sede fue en silencio. 

No fue un silencio amistoso. Harry cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, dolorosamente consciente del hombre que estaba a su lado. Pensó que podía sentir la mirada de Severus sobre él, pero por lo que sabía, era su imaginación. 

Fue un alivio cuando el taxi finalmente los dejó en la sede. 

—¿Realmente tenemos que informar inmediatamente? —dijo Harry, sin mirar a Severus. 

—Sí —dijo Severus, caminando hacia el escáner ocular. 

Sonó y brilló en verde. 

Harry lo siguió al interior del edificio, tratando de no parecer que estaba arrastrando los pies. Debería haber estado emocionado. Él había completado con éxito su primera misión de campo. Iba a ser objeto de envidia en el centro de entrenamiento. 

El centro de entrenamiento... Se sentía como si hubieran pasado meses desde que estuvo allí. 

Parecía que habían pasado meses desde que Severus... “Severus” no existía, joder, Harry se recordó a sí mismo enojado. Solo estaba el Agente 11, que pronto partiría para seducir a otro tipo. 

—Bienvenido, A11 —dijo Sinistra, mostrando una sonrisa a Severus— ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? 

—Bien —dijo Severus lacónicamente— ¿M está en su oficina? 

—Sí, pero ella quiere que presente el informe de su misión y entregue los datos recuperados al departamento de Inteligencia—Sinistra miró a Harry por primera vez—. El agente Potter debe presentarse en persona. Ella lo está esperando. 

Harry no podía ver la cara de Severus, pero podía ver que sus hombros se tensaban un poco. 

—¿Por qué? 

Sinistra se encogió de hombros. 

—M te lo explicará ella misma. 

Severus asintió con la cabeza y miró a Harry, algo parpadeó en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. 

Y luego se dio vuelta y se alejó. 

Harry lo vio irse, su interior lleno de nudos. 

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras Severus, Harry se encontró mirándolo estúpidamente, sintiéndose perdido y solo. Había olvidado cómo se sentía. En verdad lo había olvidado. 

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? 

—Sí—sonriendo débilmente a Sinistra, Harry tocó la puerta y entró en la oficina de Minerva.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa agradable—. Por favor toma asiento. 

Lo hizo, esperando que no verse tan nervioso como se sentía. 

¿Qué quería ella de él? 

—Con todo respeto, señora, no entiendo por qué me ha pedido un informe de misión —dijo Harry—. Sin duda, el Agente 11 puede darle un mejor informe. 

Minerva le dio otra sonrisa. 

—Cierto. Pero el Agente 11 no necesita estar aquí para entregar su informe—Lo estudió por unos momentos—. Harry, voy a ser directa contigo. Te pedí que vinieras solo porque quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras traumatizado por la misión. Obviamente, te habrías sentido presionado por la presencia del Agente 11 y no hubieras podido hablar con franqueza. 

—¿Qué? —Harry la miró. 

—No tienes que tener miedo, Harry. Puedes ser honesto conmigo, si el Agente 11 te presionó para hacer algo que no quisieras hacer durante el transcurso de la misión. Eres muy joven e inexperto, y el Agente 11 no tenía derecho a forzarte a nada, con o sin misión. No apruebo la coacción sexual de los adolescentes —Minerva le dio una mirada comprensiva. 

Harry la miró con incredulidad antes de tener que bajar la mirada para ocultar su ira. El nervio de esa mujer. ¿Lo consideraba estúpido? 

Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry la miró a los ojos y dijo tan tranquilamente como pudo: 

—Me temo que no entiendo, señora. El Agente 11 no ha sido nada más que considerado. Fue una gran ayuda y apoyo para mí, cuando lo necesité, y definitivamente no me obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera. Tengo dieciocho años, señora. Soy un adulto. Un adulto que consiente. 

La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió un poco tensa. 

—Ya veo. Puedes irte, Potter. 

Harry nunca había salido de una habitación tan rápido. 

—No apruebo la coacción sexual de adolescentes— repitió en voz baja, la ira obstruyendo su garganta. Si realmente no la aprueba, no habría asignado un adolescente a esa misión. No es que se sintiera coaccionado de ningún modo, ni mucho menos, pero era el principio de todo. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, mirando hacia atrás, Harry pudo ver los signos de una trampa cuidadosamente tendida. Nunca en ningún momento del informe previo a la misión se dijo explícitamente que podría tener que realizar actos sexuales si fuera necesario. Estaba fuertemente implícito, pero se podría argumentar que Harry lo había malentendido. Ahora Minerva podría reclamar inocencia, y culpar a Severus, si Harry expresaba alguna queja, lo cual obviamente había esperado. Se sintió bien decepcionarla. Harry deseó poder decirle lo que pensaba de ella, pero... 

Una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia una habitación que ni siquiera había notado. El grito de Harry fue interrumpido cuando vio que era Severus. 

—¿Qué quería ella? —dijo. 

Harry echó un vistazo a la cámara de seguridad en la esquina de la habitación. Severus siguió su mirada y asintió. Tomando la muñeca de Harry, lo sacó de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. 

Harry estaba tan confundido que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Severus se dirigía a la habitación de Harry en las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Tiene sentido. Las habitaciones eran el único lugar donde se les daba cierta privacidad. 

—Oye, amigo —dijo Seamus, su compañero de cuarto, cuando vio a Harry—. Es bueno verte de vuelta —miró con incertidumbre a Severus—. Estas… 

—Fuera —dijo Severus—. Puedes regresar en una hora. 

—Increíble —dijo Harry cuando Seamus se levantó y salió de la habitación sin quejas. 

Harry se dejó caer en su cama, enterró la cara en la almohada y cerró los ojos. 

—No debiste haberle dicho a Seamus que regresara en una hora. No hay mucho de qué hablar. Minerva solo trató de hacer que te acusara de mala conducta sexual. Le dije que no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera. Fin de la historia. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —Solo quería que Severus se fuera para poder sentirse miserable en paz—. Adiós. ¿No tienes un rico heredero al que seducir? 

—Por el amor de Dios, Harry… 

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —espetó Harry, rodando sobre su espalda y mirando a Severus—. La misión ha terminado. No tienes que ser dulce conmigo, o tocarme, o hablar conmigo —Se le quebró la voz y Harry lo miró con más furia, odiando y detestando a este hombre, porque incluso ahora lo único que quería era envolverse en los brazos de Severus y que le dijera mentiras dulces. 

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la misión —dijo Severus—. Pensé que era obvio que no eras solo una misión para mí. Realmente me preocupo por ti. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? 

—¿Por qué? —Harry repitió incrédulo, sentándose. ¿Hablaba en serio? — ¡Ni siquiera sé tú verdadero nombre! ¿Cómo se supone que puedo creer todo lo que dices cuando no sé nada de ti? ¡Nunca conocí a una persona que fuera tan camaleónica! 

Toda la ira parecía desvanecerse del cuerpo de Severus. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara. 

—Mi verdadero nombre es Severus. 

Harry lo miró confundido 

—¿Qué? 

Severus se acercó y se sentó a su lado. 

—Es una especie de larga historia. 

Harry miró su perfil. 

—Tengo tiempo —dijo en voz baja, aun tratando de comprender lo que significaba que Severus fuera en realidad Severus. 

El Agente 11, Severus, estuvo en silencio por un tiempo. 

—Mi padre murió cuando tenía once años —dijo al fin—. En un accidente de coche. Mi madre se volvió a casar un año después. Odiaba a mi padrastro —Hubo algo autocrítico en la sonrisa de Severus—. Estaba constantemente enojado como cualquier adolescente. Pensé que odiaba a mi madre, también. Me sentí traicionado, me sentí como si traicionara a mi padre al volver a casarse tan pronto después de su muerte y casarse con el mejor amigo de mi padre. Pensé que debía haber estado engañando a mi padre antes de su muerte. 

—¿Lo hacía? —Harry dijo en voz baja. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—No lo creo, pero en aquel entonces, estaba seguro de eso y no quería vivir con ellos. Me escapé de casa cuatro veces antes de que mi madre finalmente se diera por vencida y les pidiera a los parientes de mi padre que me acogieran. 

—¿Entonces creciste en casa de tus parientes? 

—No —dijo Severus—. Mi padre... Pertenecía a una rama empobrecida de una familia muy antigua e influyente, por lo que todos sus parientes eran un grupo de esnobs ricos. Todos me miraban con desdén—Severus parecía casi divertido—. Probablemente puedas adivinar lo que pasó. 

Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. 

—¿No podías soportar a tus parientes esnob y huiste de nuevo? 

Severus asintió con un bufido. 

—Creo que me creía algo así como un rebelde. Esa vez, viví en las calles por un tiempo, metiéndome en problemas y apenas saliendo de ellos. Pero cuando cumplí los quince años, crecí un poco y me di cuenta de que en realidad no odiaba a mi madre y me había equivocado al tratarla de esa manera. La extrañaba —Severus hizo una pausa—. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ella había muerto mientras yo no estaba. Complicaciones durante el parto —La cara de Severus estaba completamente en blanco—. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada. 

Oh. 

Harry hizo una mueca interiormente. 

—Lo siento —dijo, tocando la mano de Severus con incertidumbre. Había pensado que sería incómodo, pero en el momento en que tocó a Severus, sus manos se acomodaron de inmediato, con los dedos entrelazados. Se habían acostumbrado a agarrarse de las manos. Severus bajó la vista a sus manos 

—Sí —dijo—. Yo también. 

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, con Severus jugando distraídamente con los dedos de Harry. 

Cuando Harry comenzó a pensar que Severus no iba a continuar, lo hizo. 

—Después de eso... probablemente puedas adivinar que me sentí como una mierda —dijo Severus—. Me convertí en una bala perdida. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, terminé en la cárcel después de apuñalar al líder de una de las pandillas de Londres, pero el MI6 me sacó y limpió mi historial —sonrió sardónicamente—. Ellos estaban reclutando. Querían a alguien joven y capaz, alguien a quien pudieran dar forma de la manera que quisieran y no venía mal que yo fuera de una familia antigua y que pudieran utilizarme para infiltrarme en la clase alta si alguna vez lo necesitaban. 

—¿Por qué finges que tu verdadero nombre es solo una tapadera? —murmuró Harry, mirando sus dedos enredados. 

La mano de Harry no era pequeña de ninguna forma, pero la mano de Severus la empequeñecía, su piel era más clara que la de Harry, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron al sol. Hizo que Harry se sintiera divertido. No pudo apartar la mirada. 

—Es una tapadera, en cierto modo —dijo Severus—. El hecho de que sea mi nombre de pila no significa que el Severus Snape que la gente conoce sea una persona real. No lo es. Mi educación es bastante real, como lo es mi trabajo en Grayguard, pero la mayor parte de mis supuestos intereses y preferencias, son falsas. Incluso mis parientes no tienen idea de que realmente no soy gay. Cuando fui asignado a esta misión, hace dos años, “salí del armario” y comencé a construir mi tapadera. Por el bien de esta misión, se supone que Severus Snape es el hombre perfecto de los sueños de Magnus Bane: un hombre gay, seguro y confiable, que quiere una relación seria y una familia. Esta tapadera no es más real que cualquier otra tapadera que haya tenido. 

—¿Magnus Bane? —dijo Harry, mirando a Severus a los ojos— ¿Es a quién se supone que debes seducir? Ni siquiera sabía que era gay. 

—¿Sabes de él? —Severus arqueó las cejas. 

—Soy un ladrón, Sev. Él es el heredero del hombre más rico de Inglaterra. Saber sobre gente rica era parte de mi trabajo —Harry bufó. 

También sabía que Magnus Bane era muy lindo. No era guapo, ni siquiera sexy; era hermoso. Tan lindo, que incluso un hombre heterosexual podría sentirse atraído por él. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta. 

—Entonces, ¿cuándo comienza oficialmente tu misión? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que has estado esperando? 

—Sí —dijo Severus, comenzando a juguetear con los dedos de Harry otra vez—. Necesitaba hacer que mi tapadera fuera a prueba de balas, y tuvimos que esperar una señal de que Bane hubiera comenzado a confiar en su hijo. Sabemos que Bane envió a su hijo a Rusia el invierno pasado, para presentarlo en la sociedad rusa de Bane Industries. Curiosamente, Magnus desapareció en febrero, después de una reunión con Alexander Lightwood, el multimillonario ruso sospechoso de ser el jefe de la mafia rusa.   
Harry frunció el ceño. 

—Espera, ¿Magnus Bane fue secuestrado? No lo sabía. 

—No muchos lo saben. Su padre logró mantenerlo mayormente en silencio. Ni siquiera llamó a la policía. Pero el mejor amigo de Magnus, mi primo Sherlock, en realidad convenció a su padre, un político muy influyente, para que le pidiera ayuda al MI6—Severus sonrió—. Fue algo gracioso. Ya sabíamos de la desaparición de Magnus, pero tuvimos que fingir que no. Sin embargo, Sherlock sí confirmó que Magnus fue a ver a Alexander Lightwood antes de desaparecer, por lo que no fue del todo inútil. Parece que Bane finalmente comenzó a confiar en su hijo, por lo que mi misión puede comenzar oficialmente ahora que Magnus ha regresado. 

—Espera —dijo Harry de nuevo— ¿Encontraron a Magnus? 

—No hace mucho tiempo —dijo Severus, su pulgar acariciando la fina piel entre los dedos de Harry—. Fue interrogado por nuestros agentes, pero no aprendieron mucho. Magnus dice que no sabe quién lo secuestró ni por qué. Dijo que no era Alexander Lightwood, que fue secuestrado unas horas después de su reunión con el ruso. 

Harry miró a Severus con curiosidad. 

—¿No le crees? 

Sin desenredar sus manos, Severus tocó la nariz de Harry con su pulgar, su expresión suave pero triste. 

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no debería decirte esto. Está clasificado por una razón. Esa carita tuya es un peligro para la seguridad nacional. 

Harry sonrió, con sus mejillas calentándose—¡Demasiado tarde, no puedes pararlo! Sigue hablando. 

Severus resopló, su dedo pinchando el pequeño hoyuelo que aparecía en la boca de Harry cuando sonreía. 

—Sí, creo que Magnus miente —dijo —. La pregunta es, por qué. De todos modos, a la misión se le ha dado una oportunidad, así que lo averiguaré lo suficientemente pronto. 

Correcto. 

El buen humor de Harry se desplomó. 

—Entonces —dijo, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Severus—. Si te vas a centrar en esa misión, ¿eso significa que dejarás de venir a la sede? 

—Sí —dijo Severus—. Tan pronto como empiece a salir con su hijo, es probable que Bane me haga rastrear por su gente. Él es realmente muy paranoico. 

—¿Él sabe que su hijo es gay? 

—Tenemos inteligencia conflictiva. Parece que Magnus piensa que su padre no sabe que es gay, pero estamos seguros de que Bane lo hace. Bane siguió a los dos últimos novios de Magnus. Él espantó a uno de ellos, en realidad. Parece que no está contento con la sexualidad de su hijo, pero hasta donde sabemos, no se ha enfrentado a Magnus todavía. Quizás esté esperando que sea solo una fase y que su hijo lo superé. 

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo Harry en burla, casi sintiendo pena por Magnus antes de recordar que pronto Magnus estaría saliendo con su Severus. 

No es tuyo, dijo una voz en su cabeza mordazmente. Tenía tanto reclamo sobre Severus como Magnus Bane. Menos, en realidad. 

Era una píldora amarga de tragar. 

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia su maleta. Alguien debía haberla dejado mientras que hablaba con Minerva. 

Comenzó a desempacar, a pesar de que no tenía prisa por hacerlo. Necesitaba algo para ocuparse mientras fingía que todo estaba bien, que estaba totalmente bien con Severus seduciendo a otro chico. Un chico muy lindo, muy rico y bien educado. 

Harry miró sin parpadear la camiseta verde que tenía en sus manos. Era una de las pocas camisetas propias que no había descartado después de convertirse en un aprendiz del MI6. Estaba raída y desteñida debido a demasiados lavados, pero no tenía agujeros, lo cual era bastante bueno en su libro. 

Se preguntó si Magnus Bane alguna vez usó algo así. 

Harry casi se rio de ese pensamiento. 

—Todavía estás enojado—afirmó Severus. 

—No —dijo Harry honestamente. Ya no estaba enojado. Simplemente ya no creía que a Severus le importa un comino; no le habría contado a Harry sobre sí mismo y su misión si no le importara al menos un poco. 

Solo que no cambiaba nada. 

—Así que, si no puedes venir a la sede, eso significa que no te veré por un largo tiempo, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, mirando su maleta sin ver—. Meses, ¿no? 

Había oído que misiones como esa podían llevar mucho tiempo. 

Algunas veces años. 

Su garganta se contrajo, y Harry se encontró apretando la camiseta con su mano. Era solo un enamoramiento. Solo un pequeño enamoramiento. No había ninguna razón para que su pecho doliera así. 

—Probablemente —dijo Severus después de un momento. 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. 

¿Por qué Severus no se iba? 

Sintió a Severus acercarse. 

Harry se puso rígido, sus dedos temblaban. 

Podía sentir a Severus cerca, justo detrás de él. 

—Harry —dijo en voz baja, poniendo su mano en la nuca de Harry. 

Harry se estremeció. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no apoyarse en el toque. 

—A partir de mañana, no podré estar aquí seguido — dijo Severus—Te daré mi número, el que el MI6 no conoce. Si algo sucede, si Minerva intenta algo otra vez, o te asigna a otra misión, o alguien te causa problemas, me llamarás.   
¿Entendido? 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que probó sangre. Una parte de él odiaba a Severus por esto, por cuidarlo y darle una estúpida esperanza. 

Harry asintió, sacando su teléfono emitido por MI6. 

—No, se realiza un seguimiento de tu teléfono y se graban todas las conversaciones. Aquí—Severus sacó un teléfono móvil, aparentemente idéntico al de Harry, y se lo dio—Un teléfono prepago. Ya puse mi número allí. No dejes que nadie sepa que lo tienes. 

Harry se levantó lentamente, tomó el teléfono y miró al otro hombre. 

Severus tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro. Fue intenso pero difícil de leer. Miró a Harry por un largo momento antes de acercarse un paso. 

Harry le devolvió la mirada, sin aliento, su corazón latía como loco, y pensó que tal vez… 

—Mantente a salvo, Bambi —Severus le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la habitación. 

Harry se movió hacia su cama, se sentó y dejó caer su cara entre sus manos. 

—Idiota —susurró. 

A veces se preguntaba qué pensaría su madre de él si todavía estuviera viva. 

Probablemente estaría avergonzada de dar a luz a una cosa tan estúpida y patética como él.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Maldita sea. 

Las manos de Severus se apretaron en el volante. No miró el espejo retrovisor cuando la sede desapareció de la vista. Tenía más autocontrol que eso. Apenas. 

—Jodidamente ridículo —murmuró en voz baja. No solo era completamente impotente para resistirse a Harry cuando le preguntaba algo, sino que también tenía que reprimir las ideas totalmente locas y paranoicas de que algo le sucedería a Harry cuando él no estuviera allí para protegerlo. 

Harry no necesitaba protección. Él no estaba indefenso ni era ingenuo. Había sobrevivido más de una década en las calles. No necesitaba que Severus le cogiera de la mano. Él estaría bien mientras Severus se concentraba en la misión de Bane, incluso aunque la misión durara meses. 

Sus labios se contrajeron ante la idea. 

Severus tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que conocía al chico desde hacía un mes. No era suficiente tiempo para estar tan... unidos. 

Además, un tiemposeparados les vendría bien. Harry superaría su enamoramiento y encontraría otro objetivo para sus afectos. Cuando Severus lo viera, Harry probablemente le hablaría sobre un chico de su edad al que estaría seduciendo y ya no se vería aturdido y nervioso cada vez que Severus lo tocara. 

La idea era... extraña. 

El hecho de que fuera extraño demostraba que definitivamente necesitaba una distancia saludable del chico. 

* * * 

Duró tres horas. 

En defensa de Severus, tenía una buena razón para llamar a Harry. O eso se dijo a sí mismo. 

Harry respondió al cuarto timbrazo. 

—¿Sev? 

Severus se enderezó en el asiento. El chico sonaba como si hubiera estado llorando. 

—¿Estás bien? 

Podía escuchar a Harry tomar una respiración profunda antes de decir. 

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba durmiendo la siesta. ¿Algo va mal? 

Severus frunció el ceño. Seguro, no le creía. 

—No. Solo quería saber qué dijo Minerva exactamente. 

—Oh. Ya te dije. 

Severus hizo una mueca. 

—Lo sé, pero necesito detalles. 

—Ella quería meterte en problemas —dijo Harry—. Trató de hacerme decir que me obligaste a tener relaciones sexuales —Se burló—. Ella realmente tuvo el descaro de fingir que era comprensiva y compasiva, como si no supiera que ella fue quien te ordenó que me reclutases para esa misión, perfectamente consciente de que algún tipo de sexo probablemente estaría involucrado. Ella fingió que era tu idea, que tus acciones no fueron autorizadas. 

Severus tarareó pensativamente. 

—Interesante. 

—¿Por qué te odia? —dijo Harry. 

—Ella piensa que quiero su trabajo. 

—¿Lo quieres? 

—Tal vez. 

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres ser Jefe del MI6? 

Severus hizo una mueca. “Querer” era una palabra demasiado fuerte. 

—En unos años tal vez. Es algo que estoy considerando. 

—¿No eres un poco joven para el trabajo? 

Severus se encogió algo de hombros. 

—Tengo suficiente experiencia. La edad podría ser algo positivo. La razón principal por la que los altos cargos están considerando reemplazar a Minerva, es porque ella está demasiado pasada de moda. Tecnológicamente estamos bastante atrás de las agencias de inteligencia extranjeras como la CIA, y no porque no tengamos recursos. Minerva se acabó acomodando en sus viejas costumbres y se niega a dar suficiente financiación al departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. A veces se vuelve frustrante porque, por ejemplo, nuestra última misión hubiera sido mucho más fácil si tuviéramos algo de la tecnología que posee la CIA. Así que sí, a veces es tentador llevar el control del MI6, así ya no estaremos atrapados en el siglo pasado. 

—Pero el programa de piratería que los hackers nos dieron era bastante bueno —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa en su voz—. Puede que haya hecho una copia ilegal para mí. 

Severus sonrió, el alivio corría a través de él ante la ligereza en la voz de Harry. Había empezado a pensar que no podría volver a escucharla. 

—Fingiré que no escuché eso —dijo secamente. 

—¿Escuchar qué? —dijo Harry, su voz muy inocente y dulce. 

Severus se rio. Podía imaginar vívidamente sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo con fingida confusión e inocencia. Si Harry estuviera aquí, lo haría, besaría a Harry en su nariz respingona. O tal vez en su mejilla. Harry se sonrojaría, y haría ese gesto subconsciente que siempre hacía cuando Severus lo tocaba, apoyarse en el toque de Severus, como pidiendo más. Él siempre quería más. 

—¿Sev? —dijo Harry con incertidumbre, devolviéndolo al presente. 

Severus negó con la cabeza, perplejo por sus propios pensamientos. 

—Lo siento, me distraje por un momento—Se frotó un dedo entre sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Harry? 

—¿Qué? 

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. 

—¿Estamos bien? —salió tan raro y extraño como lo había esperado. Le estaba preguntando a un chico de dieciocho años con el que había compartido una misión, si estaban bien, aunque objetivamente no había hecho nada malo. No debería haber importado que Harry estuviera molesto por su próxima misión. 

—¿Lo estamos? —dijo Harry. 

Severus cerró los ojos. 

—No estaría preguntándolo si no fue así. No quiero que pienses que no te quiero aquí, ahora que la misión ha terminado. 

Hubo silencio en la línea. 

—¿Lo haces? 

La vulnerabilidad absoluta en la voz de Harry hizo que el pecho de Severus se apretara por el instinto protector. 

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño—se escuchó decir. Inmediatamente, Severus hizo una mueca. No debería haber usado el cariño. La misión había terminado y continuar usando palabras cariñosas, simplemente liaría más la cabeza de Harry. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente complicadas. 

—No estaba seguro—confesó Harry, cariñosamente honesto. Severus no necesitaba verlo para saber que Harry estaba sonriendo, solo un poco. 

Al darse cuenta de que también estaba sonriendo, Severus se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiendo un malestar en el estómago. 

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? 

—Tengo que irme —dijo lacónicamente y terminó la llamada. 

Inmediatamente, se sintió como un cabrón, un cabrón más grande de lo que ya era. 

* * * 

Harry lo llamó dos horas después. 

—Hola —dijo, sonando tímido pero decidido. Severus podía imaginar la preocupación marcada en sus labios, la barbilla de Harry apoyada en sus rodillas. La imagen era inquietantemente vívida en su mente. 

—Oye —dijo Severus, abriendo la nevera— ¿Está todo bien? 

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Yo solo... Como que colgaste sin decir adiós y yo solo estaba —Se detuvo y gimió. Sonó amortiguado, como si Harry lo estuviera ahogando en su mano—. Básicamente, soy ese chico poco chanchero y pegajoso que quiere asegurarse de que la gente no lo odie secretamente. Por favor ignórame. Voy a colgar y nunca más volveré a usar un teléfono. 

Severus se encontró sonriendo. 

—No te odio en secreto. Estamos bien. Lamento si di la impresión de que no quería hablar contigo. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué colgaste tan abruptamente? 

Severus vaciló. Su primer instinto fue mentir (con su trabajo, siempre lo era) antes de recordar que la honestidad debería ir en ambos sentidos. 

—Para ser sincero, quería dejar de hablar contigo —dijo Severus, cerrando el frigorífico con la nota mental de ir de compras lo antes posible—. Pero no porque te odiara en secreto. 

Hubo silencio en la línea. 

Severus caminó hacia su portátil y se sentó frente a ella de nuevo. La imagen de Magnus Bane lo miraba desde la pantalla. Magnus parecía bastante más joven que sus veintitrés años. Con su en puntas, rasgos finos y labios carnosos, era claramente muy guapo. Era más guapo que la mayoría de las mujeres que Severus conocía. Era una pena que no pudiera sentir un destello de atracción hacia él, lo que hacía su misión aún más difícil. Fingir el deseo no era fácil, ni siquiera para alguien tan experimentado como él. Siempre había algo que reprochar, la falta de erección era la más condenatoria. Había estado mirando esa foto por la última hora, tratando de encontrar algo sobre Magnus que lo atrajera, no podía tomar Viagra cada vez que saliera con Magnus. 

Era una de las razones por las que Severus odiaba las misiones de seducción, especialmente cuando el objetivo era un hombre. No siempre se sentía atraído por las mujeres que se suponía que debía seducir, pero con las mujeres era más fácil engañar a su cuerpo haciéndole creer que se sentía atraído por ellas. Hasta el momento no había tenido éxito en convencer a su cuerpo de que deseara a Magnus Bane. 

Por supuesto, el hecho de que sus pensamientos siguieran volviendo a Harry con irritante frecuencia, no lo ayudaban exactamente a concentrarse en el trabajo. 

—¿Entonces por qué? —dijo Harry por fin. 

Severus se reclinó en su asiento. 

—Colgué antes de poder decir algo estúpido. Más estúpido de lo que ya había dicho. —Todavía no podía creer que hubiera llamado cariño a Harry. Cristo, ¿estaba loco? 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Mira —dijo Severus con un suspiro—. Intento no ser un pendejo. Sé que no es bueno ilusionar a alguien. No quise hacerlo, pero... No puedo ser tan firme contigo como debería serlo. 

Debería haber sido más firme con Harry, sobre su enamoramiento, en vez de llamarlo cariño. 

—Espera —dijo Harry, sonando como si estuviera dividido entre reír y suspirar—. Si se trata de que me llamaste cariño, sé que no lo soy; sé que no me ves de esa manera. No te preocupes. No estoy obsesionado. 

—Aun así —dijo Severus—. Debería... debería haber un límite. Soy el adulto con más experiencia. Debería ser más responsable. Pero en lugar de ser responsable, sigo resbalándome y tratándote como... Mi cariño. No puedo ser tan firme contigo como debería ser. 

—Awww—Harry sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo— ¿Estás diciendo que te gusto demasiado, Sev? 

Severus sonrió tristemente. Si sólo fuera así de simple. 

—Supongo que te tengo un poco aprecio, Potter. 

Prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa de Harry. 

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo —. Tengo una gran personalidad. 

—La tienes —dijo Severus, sonriendo débilmente. 

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero esta vez el silencio fue cómodo. 

—Sé que no puedes venir a la sede —dijo Harry de repente— ¿Pero puedo ir a tu casa? ¿Cuándo tenga tiempo? 

Severus miró la imagen de Magnus sin ver. 

Cuando no respondió de inmediato, Harry murmuró con una risa incómoda. 

—Está bien, pretendamos que no he dicho nada. 

—Sería tan sospechoso como si yo fuera a la sede — dijo Severus—. Mi casa probablemente estará vigilada después de que Bane se entere de mi cita con su hijo. 

—Oh. Bueno. Lo entiendo. Olvídalo, fue estúpido de mi parte sugerir eso, de todos modos. 

Severus hizo una mueca. A veces, la inseguridad de Harry era desgarradora. 

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre prestar atención a lo que dice la gente en lugar de dejar que tus opiniones prejuiciosas afecten tu juicio? Todo lo que dije fue que no puedes venir a mi casa desde la sede, tarde o temprano llevarás a Bane al MI6, no importa cuán cuidadoso seas. 

—¡No lo haré! 

—Lo harás. Eres muy talentoso en lo que haces, pero todavía eres un aprendiz. No tienes experiencia práctica y cometerás un error, porque cada alumno lo hace. 

Harry guardó silencio, claramente desanimado. 

Severus apretó la mandíbula. 

No te atrevas, dijo su parte racional. 

Pero otra voz susurró que Harry estaba triste, Harry estaba solo y vulnerable, y Harry lo necesitaba. 

—Pero es posible que puedas quedarte conmigo si quieres —dijo Severus, encogiéndose por su autocontrol, o por la falta de él. 

—¿Qué? 

Harry sonaba tan atónito, como lo estaba una parte de Severus por su propia sugerencia. 

Él era un hombre privado. Trataba de mantener su vida personal lejos de la vida profesional si era posible. En su década con el MI6, nunca le había ofrecido a un compañero que se quedara con él. La mayoría de sus compañeros ni siquiera sabían dónde vivía. Y ahora estaba ofreciendo compartir su casa con un chico de dieciocho años que conocía desde hacía un mes. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Nunca se había apegado a la gente tan rápido y tan fuerte. Si Harry fuera una mujer, Severus podría haber culpado al enamoramiento. Como Harry era un chico, estaba desconcertado e irritado por la intensidad de ese vínculo. 

Sin mencionar que invitar a un niño gay, que estaba enamorado de él, a vivir en su casa era lo opuesto a lo inteligente. Era la definición de irresponsabilidad. 

Pero aparentemente si Harry estaba molesto, todo su pensamiento racional se iba por la ventana. Increíble. 

Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz y le explicó: 

—No hay reglas que te prohíban vivir en otro lugar que no sea el centro de entrenamiento. Mientras puedas tener un entrenador calificado, ni siquiera tendrás que ir a la sede hasta tus exámenes en unos meses. 

—¿Y tú eres un entrenador calificado? —dijo Harry. 

Severus sonrió un poco. 

—No, pero soy la segunda mejor opción. Todos los agentes de mi rango están calificados para entrenar a los novatos. 

—¿Pero no volará tu tapadera? Sería sospechoso si alguien con quien no estás relacionado viviera contigo. 

—En realidad —dijo Severus pensativo—. Probablemente será menos sospechoso si vives conmigo. Si Asmodeus Bane logra descubrir que estaba en ese crucero, también descubrirá que compré una mascota en la subasta. Será más sospechoso si mi Sugar Baby desaparece de repente después de llegar a casa. 

—Pero ¿qué pasa con Magnus? —dijo Harry—. No se emocionará exactamente si descubre que estás viviendo con el Sugar Baby que compraste en un retorcido crucero. Va a contradecir la imagen del hombre confiable que busca una relación seria. 

Severus lanzó un suspiro. 

—Lo sé —La misión de Riddle había comprometido su tapadera de cualquier manera—. Trataré de no llevar a Magnus a casa, pero si se entera de ti, le diré que eras un chico sin hogar que había visto por casa hace unos años, que me dio lástima y lo traje a casa. Obviamente diré que eres heterosexual. 

—No funcionará si Magnus se entera del crucero de los Sugar Daddy—señaló Harry, interpretando al abogado del diablo. 

Severus tarareó de acuerdo, considerándolo y descartando ideas. 

—Podría decir que te traje a casa cuando tenías, digamos, quince años —dijo Severus—. Tú viviste conmigo por unos años, pero luego te enojaste y huiste cuando descubriste que estaba considerando establecerme y formar mi propia familia. Le diré a Magnus que tienes problemas de confianza y abandono. Es por eso que huiste y no pude encontrarte por un tiempo. Entonces escuché de alguien que estabas desesperado por dinero y te inscribiste en un crucero poco fiable. Por supuesto que tuve que interferir. Pero no podía simplemente arrastrarte hacia aquí, así que tuve que comprarte para mantenerte a salvo de hombres y mujeres pervertidos. Eso es. 

—Eso —dijo Harry—. Eso podría funcionar, en realidad. Explica perfectamente por qué alguien como Severus Snape estaría en un crucero como ese—Hizo una pausa antes de decir en voz baja— ¿De verdad quieres que viva contigo? 

Cristo, Severus quería abrazarlo. 

—Sí, Harry. Empaca tus cosas. Hablaré con Minerva y te recogeré en unas horas. 

—Pero ella te odia. ¿Estás seguro de que ella no dirá que no? 

Severus sonrió sombríamente. 

—Estoy seguro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Con su bolso colgado sobre su hombro, Harry salió del ascensor y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Minerva allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, su postura recta y su expresión fría. 

¿Lo estaba esperando? 

Una sensación de terror lo llenó, su entusiasmo se desvaneció con la incertidumbre. Había archivado de forma apropiada lo que Severus le había dicho que archivara, pero, a pesar de las palabras de Severus, Harry no estaba tan seguro de que Minerva no le prohibiera salir de la sede y vivir con Severus. 

—¿Señora? —dijo cautelosamente—. Puedo irme, ¿verdad? Se me permite. 

—Por supuesto que puedes irte, Harry —dijo con una sonrisa amable—. Pero ten cuidado. Ahora entiendo por qué te negaste a presentar alguna queja contra el Agente 11 — Sus labios se curvaron—. El Agente 11 tiene... un cierto efecto en algunas mujeres y parece que tú también fuiste víctima de ello. Por supuesto que no es tú culpa. Eres joven e impresionable y él es un experto en manipular personas. 

Harry puso una sonrisa que probablemente era tan falsa como la de ella. 

—Gracias por advertirme, señora. Es muy amable de su parte. Ahora si me disculpa —salió del edificio antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. 

Maldito infierno. Incluso Riddle parecía mucho más agradable que Minerva. 

Suspirando, Harry se recordó a sí mismo que era parcial y que esto probablemente estaba afectando su juicio. Minerva debía tener algunas cualidades admirables también. Obviamente era muy capaz y ambiciosa si había logrado un trabajo tan prestigioso. No debió haber sido fácil tener éxito en un campo gobernado por hombres. 

Sus palabras lo molestaron, pero probablemente no por las razones que ella quería. Le molestaba que sus palabras no lograran plantar ni una pizca de duda en él. Confiaba absolutamente en Severus; confiaba en él mucho más allá de un simple enamoramiento. 

El pitido de la bocina de un coche hizo que Harry saltara. 

Miró a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el Mercedes plateado. Cuando vio a Severus detrás del volante, el corazón de Harry se sacudió y se sonrojó, sin ningún motivo. Agg. 

Sonriendo tímidamente, Harry caminó hacia el automóvil y se subió al asiento del pasajero, poniendo la bolsa a sus pies. 

—¿Siempre ha sido Minerva tan espeluznante? —dijo —. Ella trató de convencerme de que eres un gran lobo malo manipulando a un chico ingenuo e impresionable como yo. 

Severus encendió el motor. 

—No, ella no siempre fue así. Ella simplemente se siente amenazada y no es alguien que se deje derribar sin luchar. 

—Ella es malvada—se quejó Harry. 

Severus se rio entre dientes. 

—Ella no es malvada, Harry. Ella no es más malvada o más manipuladora que yo. 

Harry frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo, y sin entender cómo Severus podía estar tan tranquilo al respecto. 

—Ella está tratando de meterte en problemas. 

—No es la primera vez y no será la última —dijo Severus, volviendo sus ojos a la carretera. 

Harry miró su perfil. Severus se había afeitado. Se veía muy bien con barba, pero la vista de su mandíbula bien afeitada y la piel bañada por el sol de su garganta hacía que la boca de Harry se hiciera agua. Quería lamer esa línea de la mandíbula y luego acariciar el cuello de Severus. Quería, quería... La mirada de Harry se movió impotente ante los suavemente bronceados y firmes antebrazos de Severus expuestos por sus mangas arremangadas. 

Rompiendo su mirada hambrienta, Harry curvó sus manos en puños. 

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea aceptar vivir con Severus, después de todo. 

—¿Cómo la convenciste de que debería vivir contigo? —dijo Harry, mirándose las manos. 

—No necesitaba mucha convicción. Ella sabe que es su culpa que mi tapadera haya sido comprometida. Le advertí, ella no escuchó. Ahora debemos trabajar con eso. Ella sabe que la desaparición de mi Sugar Baby de mi vida haría las cosas aún más sospechosas. Puede que no me guste todo lo que quiere, pero sé que no es estúpida. Ella sabe lo importante que es mi misión. No permitirá que sus rencores personales la vuelvan a afectar. 

Harry no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero no discutió. Severus la conocía mejor que él. 

Cuando llegaron a una hermosa casa en Kensington, Harry probablemente no debería haberse sorprendido tanto. Sabía que Severus Snape era supuestamente rico y exitoso, por lo que no era de extrañar que tuviera una casa en uno de los barrios londinenses más caros. 

Pero todavía se sentía surrealista mientras seguía a Severus a la casa. 

La casa era tan bonita y elegante en el interior, como en el exterior, pero, para sorpresa y alivio de Harry, era acogedora y parecía viva, no era tan impersonal e intimidantemente perfecta como había medio esperado. 

El enorme sofá marrón en la sala de estar parecía particularmente cómodo e invitante, y Harry se tendió sobre él con un suspiro de felicidad. 

—Por supuesto, ponte cómodo —dijo Severus con ironía, pero sus ojos eran suaves mientras lo miraba. Cogió la bolsa de Harry y desapareció en la habitación de invitados. 

—¡Pidamos pizza, Sev! —gritó Harry—. Con pepperoni, tocino y salchicha. 

—¿Quieres que prepare un baño de burbujas también para ti? —gritó Severus. 

—¡Una gran idea! —dijo Harry, sonriendo cuando escuchó a Severus reír y llamarlo bebé perezoso. 

Había una sensación burbujeante en su pecho que le hacía imposible dejar de sonreír. 

¿Era así como se sentía la felicidad? 

* * * 

Una semana después, Harry estaba seguro de que nunca había sido más feliz en su vida. 

Vivir con Severus era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. Harry había esperado sentirse un poco incómodo, como solía pasar cuando se quedaba en el lugar de alguien, pero Severus nunca lo había hecho sentir como si fuera un intruso o inoportuno. 

El único problema era que vivir con Severus no le ayudaba exactamente a deshacerse de su enamoramiento. La palabra “enamorarse” parecía tan inadecuada para la cálida sensación que llenaba su corazón mientras veía a Severus preparar el desayuno, con los ojos soñolientos, sin afeitar y un poco gruñón. Harry quería acercarse y besarlo tanto que sentía que se estaba ahogando por la necesidad. 

Harry odiaba ver a Severus irse a trabajar, pero amaba cuando llegaba a casa. Sin importar lo cansado que estuviese Severus, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Parecía feliz de ver a Harry, feliz de pasar tiempo con él después del trabajo, feliz de entrenarlo y tenerlo cerca. 

A veces, Harry lo convencía de jugar videojuegos, por qué Severus incluso tenía una Xbox aunque nunca la usaba, y algunas veces trabajaban en el gimnasio de la planta baja, pero la mayoría de las veces solo estaban juntos y veían películas. Esas tardes eran las favoritas de Harry. 

Era una de esas noches. Estaban tendidos en el sofá, la televisión era la única fuente de luz en la habitación. La cabeza de Harry estaba en el regazo de Severus, los dedos de Severus acariciando su cabello distraídamente mientras miraban la película. 

Si alguien le preguntaba, Harry no podría explicar cómo terminaron así: habían comenzado en extremos opuestos del sofá con una distancia muy respetable entre ellos. Era realmente desconcertante. No parecía importar lo duro que Harry intentara no estar demasiado necesitado por el afecto de Severus; nunca funcionaba. 

Independientemente de cómo hubieran terminado así, Harry sabía que probablemente debería alejarse, pero Dios, no podía. Los dedos de Severus trazaban patrones en su cuero cabelludo, movimientos pequeños que llenaban el cuerpo de Harry de escalofríos. Sintió que estaba flotando, la profunda satisfacción recorría su cuerpo con cada toque suave. Él no quería que esto terminara nunca. 

—Oye —murmuró Severus, mirándolo— ¿Por qué sonríes? 

¿Lo hacía? 

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo impotente. Miró a Severus a los ojos, su pecho se hinchó con esa sensación cálida e intensa que temía nombrar. 

—Esto posiblemente sea un poco empalagoso, pero como que te adoro. ¿Lo sabes? 

Severus se inclinó y lo besó en la nariz. 

Encogiendo su nariz, Harry se rio. 

—Eso no cuenta, lo sabes. Di algo. Algo bueno. 

Severus soltó un bufido. 

—Harry, tienes a un espía y asesino del gobierno acariciando tu cabello. No hay nada más empalagoso que eso para mí. 

Harry hizo un puchero. 

—Eres un inútil. 

Severus se rio y presionó su pulgar contra el labio inferior de Harry. 

—Deja de hacer pucheros. Los agentes secretos no hacen pucheros. 

—Este lo hace —dijo Harry altivamente y lamió el pulgar de Severus. 

—Asqueroso —dijo Severus, pero no retiró su mano. 

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Harry, lamiendo el pulgar de nuevo. Sus párpados se cerraron, él succionó el pulgar de Severus en su boca. El sabor de la piel de Severus, la sensación de algo duro en su boca lo estaba volviendo loco y excitándolo. Dios. Habían pasado años desde que había chupado su polla. 

—Jesús, Harry —dijo Severus, sonando un poco estrangulado y retiró el pulgar. 

Se sintió como un cubo de agua fría. 

Harry abrió los ojos, su cara caliente de vergüenza. 

—Lo siento —dijo torpemente—. Probablemente hayas notado que tengo un caso grave de fijación oral —forzó una carcajada—. Me gusta, si no quieres que quiera chuparte la polla, será mejor que no me pongas cosas en la boca. 

Severus no se rio. 

Era difícil leer su expresión en el tenue resplandor de la televisión. 

—¿Podemos por favor olvidarlo? —dijo Harry con una mueca—. Saldré a buscar a alguien—Harry reprimió otra mueca. No estaba exactamente ansioso por chupar la polla de un tipo al azar, pero no podía dejar que su frustración sexual forzara las cosas entre ellos. Harry suspiró—. Estaba planeando salir a echar un polvo de todos modos. Me ayudará a deshacerme de este molesto enamoramiento. 

Severus quitó su mano del cabello de Harry. 

—Sí, probablemente sería mejor si sales y.… te relacionas con alguien de tu edad —Su voz sonó un poco extraña: incómoda y rígida, casi como si la idea de un encuentro gay fuera asquerosa. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—Nunca te he considerado un homófobo. 

—Por supuesto que no lo soy —dijo Severus y sus cejas se juntaron—. Es solo... La noche puede ser peligrosa.   
Hay muchas personas detestables por ahí. 

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry se sentó. 

—Soy un chico grande, Severus. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo—Se dirigió a su habitación. Si quería escoger a alguien, tenía que cambiarse. 

Trató de ignorar el nudo de incomodidad en su estómago. 

¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera a engañar a Severus?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Harry salió de su habitación quince minutos más tarde, vestido con una camiseta negra y un par de jeans ajustados que mostraban sus largas piernas. Cuando Harry se inclinó para agarrar su teléfono de la mesa de café, Severus frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado. 

—Probablemente no regrese hasta en la mañana —dijo Harry— ¿Puedo llevarme tu coche? 

Severus gritó de camino a la puerta. 

—Yo te llevo. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Harry lo alcanzó en el camino de entrada— ¡De ningún modo! 

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Severus, subiéndose al coche— ¿Crees que nunca he estado en un club gay? 

—No es eso —dijo Harry, subiéndose al asiento del pasajero—. Joder, esto es raro, Sev. No te quiero allí mientras yo —Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, parecía avergonzado. 

—Dame la dirección —dijo Severus en voz baja. 

Harry le dio la dirección. Severus encendió el coche, su cara cuidadosamente inexpresiva. Harry tenía toda la razón: no era un pequeño virgen ingenuo cuya virtud necesitara protección. Él podría cuidarse solo. Si quería chupar la polla de un extraño, no era asunto de Severus. 

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Harry, mirando a Severus con cautela. 

—Por supuesto. 

Harry se encogió levemente de hombros. 

—Te ves algo enojado. 

Severus estaba tan sorprendido que casi chocó contra el coche frente a ellos. Mierda. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había adivinado correctamente que estuviera enojado y le preguntara al respecto. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan transparente? 

—Estoy preocupado —dijo, con la mirada fija al frente—. Algo puede salir mal. No quiero que te lastimen. 

Harry suspiró. 

—Supongo que es dulce de tu parte, pero por última vez: no soy un bebé. Estaré bien. Prométeme que no interferirás. 

Severus no dijo nada. 

—Sev —dijo Harry. 

—Lo prometo —dijo lacónicamente. 

No hablaron durante el resto del trayecto. 

El club estaba muy concurrido, pero afortunadamente, la música no era demasiado ruidosa. Severus pidió una cerveza que no tenía intención de beber, se apoyó en la barra y siguió a Harry con los ojos. 

Esos jeans eran jodidamente obscenos. Hacían que Severus se sintiera incómodo y nervioso. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de buscar una manta y envolver a Harry para que nadie pudiera mirarlo. 

—¿Tu novio? —dijo una voz masculina gritando sobre la música. 

Severus miró al hombre, alto, rubio, irrelevante, antes de volver a mirar a Harry. Él estaba bailando con alguien ahora. El tipo tenía alrededor de veinte años, un atleta típico, todo físico y sin cerebro. 

—No —dijo, al darse cuenta de que el rubio todavía estaba esperando su respuesta—. Solo un niño al que tengo que cuidar. 

—Eso debe apestar —dijo el rubio con simpatía— ¿Cómo te cargan con el deber de cuidar niños? 

Severus no respondió. Ahora el atleta estaba sobre Harry, sus manos se deslizaban desde la estrecha cintura de Harry hasta su culo respingón. Manteniendo su control, Severus agarró su cerveza, recordándose a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia. Harry no era un bebé. Le había prometido a Harry que no interferiría. 

—¿Es tu hermano pequeño? —dijo el rubio, claramente sin entender que no estaba interesado. 

Algo acerca de ser llamado el hermano de Harry lo frustraba. 

—No —dijo Severus cortante. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero. Normalmente trataba de rechazar a la gente con suavidad, sin herir su orgullo, pero en este momento la cortesía era lo último en lo que pensaba. 

Estaba enojado y estaba enojado por estar enojado. Esta posesividad era jodidamente asquerosa y rara, teniendo en cuenta que no quería a Harry de esa manera. Racionalmente, aprobaba lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Irracionalmente, se imaginaba muchas formas en las que podría matar al imbécil que estaba toqueteando a su Harry con sus manos sucias e indignas. 

En ese momento, Harry lo miró y frunció el ceño. Severus tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta del por qué: estaba tan lleno que el tipo rubio estaba prácticamente pegado a su costado. 

Severus sabía que debería alejar al rubio. 

No lo hizo. 

Fue una táctica sucia; Severus era perfectamente consciente de eso. Una parte de él estaba algo incrédula… ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto?... pero una parte más grande, solo quería que Harry se deshiciera de ese idiota y volviera con él. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho. 

Pronto, Harry estaba caminando hacia él. 

—Eres un idiota, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirando a Severus antes de apartar al rubio y envolver un brazo posesivo alrededor del torso de Severus. 

—¿Dónde están tus modales, Harry? —dijo Severus, sonriendo en tono de disculpa al rubio, quien lucía confundido entre ellos. 

Burlándose, Harry le dijo al rubio. 

—Te hice un favor. Ignora qué tan caliente es. Él es de lo peor. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto, el rubio se alejó. 

—Ahora discúlpate —dijo Harry, levantando la barbilla obstinadamente, con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos verdes tormentosos, buscando pelea. 

Severus no pudo evitar una sonrisa cariñosa. 

—Parece que es verdad lo que dicen sobre el temperamento de los mocosos. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—No sé sobre otros mocosos, pero este mocoso está enojado como el infierno. Discúlpate por joderme el ligue. 

Severus lo miró desconcertado. 

—¿Perdón? Estaba ocupándome de mis propios asuntos… 

—¡Agg! 

Harry era aún más lindo cuando estaba furioso. 

Riendo, Severus atrapó sus puños. 

—Estoy bromeando, cálmate. 

—Eres el peor —dijo Harry, respirando con dificultad, todavía sonrojado por la ira. 

—Lo soy —dijo Severus con una sonrisa—. Vamos a casa. Puedes gritar allí más efectivamente. 

Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que un club ruidoso no era un buen lugar para conversar. 

Salió corriendo. Sonriendo, Severus lo siguió fuera del club a un ritmo más tranquilo. 

El viaje en coche a casa transcurrió en enojado silencio, con Harry mirando por la ventana y deliberadamente ignorándolo. 

Severus no pudo evitar pensar que era como un gato, un gatito color negro con enormes ojos verdes, maullando enojado. 

—Deja de sonreír—dijo Harry en voz baja mientras salían del coche—. No es gracioso. Estoy muy enojado contigo. 

—¿Por qué? —dijo Severus suavemente, guiando al chico dentro de la casa con una suave mano sobre su espalda baja. 

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Harry frunció el ceño. 

—No pretendas que no lo sabes. Lo hiciste a propósito. Se dejó caer en el sofá y miró a Severus—. No te puede importar menos ese rubio, pero dejas que se te suba encima solo para hacerme sentir —Se interrumpió y apretó los labios... 

—¿Celoso? —dijo Severus. 

—¡Sí! —Harry lo miró desafiante— ¿Lo estás negando? 

Suspirando, Severus se sentó en el suelo frente a Harry. 

—No —dijo, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del tobillo del chico—. Tienes razón. Soy un cabrón. Te manipulé para distraerte del tipo con el que estabas bailando. 

La ira en los ojos de Harry fue reemplazada por la confusión. 

—¿Por qué? Eso es lo que no entiendo. 

Severus acarició el tobillo de Harry distraídamente mientras consideraba cómo expresar su respuesta. 

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry de nuevo y la frustración era evidente en su voz. 

Severus dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la cara de Harry, por las facciones que le habían llegado a ser tan queridas en tan poco tiempo. 

—No soy exactamente indiferente a ti. Muy lejos de eso. 

Los ojos verdes de Harry se ensancharon, el desconcierto se apoderaba de sus facciones. 

—Pero tú eres… 

—Correcto, sí —dijo Severus—. Es... no es sexual, es complicado—suspiró, acariciando el tobillo de Harry—. En las últimas semanas, me he encariñado mucho contigo. Siento que eres mío. Solo mío —Sus labios se torcieron—. Y creo que no me gusta que alguien toque lo que es mío. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—No es justo para mí —dijo, con voz temblorosa. 

Mierda. 

—Lo sé, cariño —El cariño se le escapó de la boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Severus le apretó el tobillo a Harry—. Me siento como un bastardo egoísta, pero pediste honestidad y esa es la verdad. 

Harry atrapó su labio entre sus dientes, mirando a Severus antes de gemir. 

—Sabes, estoy bastante seguro de que se supone que quiera golpearte por ser un cabrón egoísta y posesivo, pero todo lo que quiero es chuparte la polla. 

La polla de Severus se sacudió. No estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su cuerpo. Era una respuesta pavloviana en este punto. Estaba prácticamente condicionado para asociar la boca de Harry con placer. 

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres —dijo antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. 

—¿En serio? —dijo Harry sin inflexión, mirando atentamente a Severus— ¿Me dejarás chuparte la polla? No necesito tu compasión, Sev. 

—¿Qué compasión? —Severus sonrió tristemente—. Este soy yo, un idiota posesivo. Todo lo que digo es que, si quieres chupar una polla, quiero que sea la mía. 

—Eres heterosexual —dijo Harry, dándole una mirada desconcertada. 

—¿Y qué? —dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie y poniendo una mano en el respaldo del sofá junto a la cara de   
Harry. Se inclinó alzándose sobre el chico—. También era heterosexual hace una semana cuando me chupabas la polla a diario. 

—Estábamos en una misión —dijo Harry, acelerando su respiración, sus ojos verdes fijos en él con avidez—. Era diferente. 

—¿Lo era? —dijo Severus, rozando sus nudillos sobre la mandíbula de Harry. Sería mentira decir que no le gustaba el efecto que su proximidad tenía sobre Harry. Nunca se había considerado un ególatra, pero joder, adoraba ser el centro del mundo de Harry. Era un desastre, pero afectaba directamente a su polla— ¿Crees que no lo disfruté? Eres bueno haciendo mamadas. 

Harry tragó saliva. 

—Está bien, pero será temporal. Voy a superar este enamoramiento. Pronto. Muy pronto. 

—Está bien —dijo Severus, pasando una mano por el cuello de Harry y sintiéndolo temblar—. Como digas. ¿Quieres un beso? 

Harry hizo un pequeño sonido, apoyándose en el toque. 

—¿Puedo? 

—Por supuesto —dijo Severus antes de unir sus bocas. 

Severus había besado a mucha gente, pero besar a   
Harry no tenía nada que ver con besar a objetivos masculinos o incluso a mujeres. Nunca había besado a alguien que se sintiera como… suyo. Nunca había sentido que lo único que importaba era dejar a Harry sin aliento, haciendo soniditos de placer que lo hacían sentir como de tres metros de alto. El chico era maravillosamente receptivo, temblando ante el parpadeo más leve de la lengua de Severus y besándole con avidez. Era extrañamente adictivo, y Severus se encontró cerrando los ojos y dejándose disfrutar del resbaladizo calor de la boca suave y ansiosa de Harry. 

Era más difícil romper el beso de lo que esperaba. 

—Joder —Harry susurró, sus ojos vidriosos y su respiración agitada—. Esta es una idea terrible. 

Severus lo besó en la nariz, acariciando con su pulgar los húmedos y temblorosos labios rojos de Harry. 

—Probablemente —dijo, fascinado por lo hinchada y usada que parecía la boca de Harry—. No te besaré de nuevo si no lo quieres. 

Harry resopló y lo tiró sobre él. 

—No te atrevas —dijo, tirando de la cabeza de Severus y aplastando sus labios. 

Severus trató de apoyarse sobre los codos y quitarle algo de su considerable peso al larguirucho muchacho, pero Harry no estaba pensando en nada de eso: envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Severus, juntando sus cuerpos y gimiendo en la boca de Severus. Dándose por vencido, Severus lo besó profundamente, su mente se nublaba cada vez que tenía su lengua en la boca de Harry. Estaba excitado, mucho más excitado que nunca con cualquier objetivo masculino, con su polla presionada contra el muslo de Harry a través de las capas de tela que los separaban. Podía sentir la erección del chico, pero no sentía ni siquiera una pizca del asco que normalmente sentía con los objetivos masculinos. Aunque era un alivio. Severus no quería que esto pareciera trabajo… esto demostraba cuán extraño era su apego con Harry. 

—Sev—jadeó Harry contra sus labios, retorciéndose—. Por favor. Quiero correrme. Hazme llegar. 

Severus se colocó entre ellos y palmeó la polla del chico a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Le dio un buen apretón y Harry gimió, largo y desvergonzado. 

—¿Qué quieres cariño? 

Harry lo miró aturdido, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca húmeda. 

—¿Puedes...? —tragó saliva, ruborizándose aún más— ¿Puedes tocarme? 

Severus lo miró fijamente. 

Se liberó de Harry y se puso de pie. 

La decepción y la vergüenza pasaron por la cara de Harry. 

Severus dijo: 

—Desvístete y espérame en tu habitación. 

La mirada despierta y los ojos muy abiertos de Harry fue lo último que vio antes de irse a buscar provisiones en su habitación. 

Esta es una maldita idea terrible, una voz silbó en la parte posterior de la mente de Severus. 

Severus agarró la botella de lubricante y miró el paquete de condones que había junto al cajón.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Harry estaba temblando. 

Le temblaban los dedos mientras se desvestía apresuradamente y miraba su propia cama. 

¿Debería acostarse? 

Miró hacia la puerta abierta y decidió que sería menos incómodo si ya estuviera en la cama cuando llegara Severus. 

Hubo un sonido de pasos, y Harry se metió en la cama y se tendió boca abajo. 

—¿Listo? —dijo Severus. Su voz sonaba un poco extraña. 

El estómago de Harry se apretó y la piel de gallina le cubría la piel. Él metió su frente en sus brazos cruzados y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. 

—Sí—A pesar de sus nervios, estaba excitado. Él nunca había estado más excitado. 

Podía sentir el ligero balanceo del colchón cuando Severus se subió a la cama, pero se sentía distante y ahogado por la oleada de sangre en sus oídos. Podía sentir la mirada de Severus sobre él. 

¿Le gustaba lo que veía? ¿O era indiferente? 

Severus puso una mano cálida sobre su espalda y Harry se estremeció con las nalgas apretadas y los dedos enroscados en la tela de su colcha. 

—Tranquilo—murmuró Severus, pasando su mano por el culo de Harry y Harry exhaló lentamente, lo que le quitó la tensión de la espalda y las piernas. 

El primer roce de las puntas de los dedos lubricados de Severus contra su agujero hizo que Harry temblara, su polla tan dura que le dolía. Gimió cuando Severus separó las nalgas y frotó el lubricante. Su dedo se fijó en el agujero de Harry y Harry se retorció, tratando de empujar hacia atrás contra el dedo, acogiéndolo. 

—Sin paciencia en absoluto —dijo Severus riendo, deteniendo a Harry todavía con una pesada mano en la cadera y deslizando un dedo de la otra hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la grieta de Harry, pequeños roces sobre su agujero que lo hacían temblar y gimotear—. Joder, realmente te gusta esto —Había algo así como fascinación en la voz de Severus. 

Harry gimió contra la colcha. 

—Deja de hacer jodidas bromas y solo hazlo. 

Severus, el cabrón, no lo escuchó, frotando su agujero, presionando mientras lo rosaba y luego parando. Era enloquecedor. Harry se retorció, con los dedos de los pies enroscándose, mientras Severus continuaba frotando burlonamente el agujero de Harry. Era inmensamente frustrante. 

—Te odio —gimió Harry, haciendo resoplar a Severus. 

—Fui informado de manera confidencial de que me adoras. 

—Lo retiro —se quejó Harry—. Eres el peor… agg — Finalmente, Severus empujó un dedo dentro de él. 

—Ahí vamos —murmuró, tirando de su dedo hacia atrás. Harry lo siguió con las caderas y dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando la otra mano de Severus lo empujó hacia abajo, forzándolo a estarse quieto con la polla de Harry apretada agradablemente debajo de él. 

—¿Dije que te podías mover? —Severus comenzó a tocarlo suavemente, solo un dedo grueso se deslizaba dentro y fuera del agujero de Harry, y Harry jadeó entre sus brazos cruzados, separando sus muslos para tratar de encontrar algo de influencia y hacer que Severus empujara el dedo más fuerte. Dios, amaba esto, amaba el ritmo, pero necesitaba más. 

—Más duro —gimió, arqueando la espalda e intentando ejercer presión sobre su próstata. Pero era como si Severus lo estuviera evitando a propósito, y Harry emitió un sonido frustrado, temblando de anticipación. Vamos, vamos, vamos. 

Severus resopló y torció el dedo. Harry dejó escapar un largo gemido, estremeciéndose con todo su cuerpo. 

—Joder, más. 

Esta vez Severus le escuchó, deslizando su dedo y empujando con dos dedos. Harry se atragantó con un gran placer, la gran extensión de los gruesos dedos de Severus frotándose dentro de él tan jodidamente perfecta que estaba a punto de correrse. Se sentía tan bien. Apretó los ojos, jadeando en busca de aire. Tenía un destello de lo que debía ser, los muslos tensos y los brazos temblando y el sudor perlando sus sienes mientras se empujaba contra los gruesos dedos de Severus, desvergonzado y necesitado. Pero Dios, se sentía tan increíble que no le importaba. Sabía que estaba gimiendo y parloteando algo incoherente y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Sev, por favor, fóllame, mete tu polla en mí, va a ser muy bueno, te necesito, necesito tu polla en mí, necesito que me folles duro. 

Mierda, ¿en qué debía estar pensando Severus? Sonaba como una puta total. 

Una oleada de mortificación invadió a Harry, la vergüenza se mezclaba con el placer, pero en realidad lo empujó hasta el borde, su agujero se cerró sobre los dedos de Severus mientras se corría con un gemido y el placer recorriendo su cuerpo. 

Harry ni siquiera podía disfrutar del orgasmo, con la cara caliente por la vergüenza mientras el silencio se extendía. 

Severus sacó sus dedos cuidadosamente. 

Harry se mordió el labio. Cristo, estaba tan vacío. A pesar de correrse, todavía se sentía extrañamente insatisfecho, queriendo más. 

El silencio fue roto por el sonido de una cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo. 

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry rodó sobre su espalda. 

Severus tenía su polla afuera y se acariciaba a sí mismo, sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en las piernas extendidas de Harry. 

Harry miró la gruesa polla enrojecida de Severus. Estaba duro. Severus estaba duro por haberle metido los dedos. 

O más probablemente, Severus estaba duro por la desvergüenza de Harry pidiendo su polla. Harry podría entenderlo, realmente. A pesar de que no le ponían las tetas y las vaginas, podía ponerse duro viendo pornografía: el acto sexual, los sonidos del sexo y las palabras sucias podrían ser suficientes para excitarlo un poco. Probablemente era lo mismo para Severus. Él no debería pensar demasiado en eso. 

Jadeando, Harry dijo roncamente: 

—Puedo hacerlo. Puedo chupártela. 

Severus movió su mirada hacia la cara de Harry, todavía acariciándose a sí mismo. Sus labios se crisparon. —No creo que puedas chupar ni una piruleta en este momento. 

Harry estaba a punto de objetar antes de darse cuenta de que Severus probablemente tenía razón: todavía estaba sin aliento, su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo deshuesado y pesado. Si intentaba chupar una polla en este momento, probablemente se ahogaría, y no de forma divertida. 

Pero... tenía otro agujero que Severus podía follar sin ningún esfuerzo para Harry o cualquier peligro de estrangularlo. 

Lamiéndose los labios, Harry miró la polla de Severus. 

—Puedes meterla, ya sabes. Estoy todo estirado y resbaladizo. 

La mano de Severus dejó de moverse. 

—Harry… 

—Solo digo —dijo Harry, ruborizándose—. No es gran cosa. ¿Por qué desperdiciar todo el duro trabajo que hiciste? Me hiciste correr y ahora tengo que devolverte el favor, ¿verdad? No me importa que lo hagas de esa forma —Era el eufemismo del siglo, y después de toda su desvergonzada mendicidad, era probable que Severus lo supiera perfectamente. 

Pero él no dijo nada sobre eso. 

Cuando Severus no dijo nada, Harry finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirarle la cara. 

Severus lo miraba con una expresión muy extraña, una mezcla de diferentes emociones en sus ojos. 

Harry sostuvo su mirada, su corazón martilleando en algún lugar de su garganta. 

—Prometo que no voy a hacer un gran problema con eso. Ya me corrí, así que no será sexo. Solo un agujero húmedo para que lo folles. 

Los ojos de Severus se oscurecieron. 

—¿Condones? 

Harry respiró hondo, su polla se crispó. 

—En el bolsillo de mis jeans. 

Él miró sin aliento mientras que Severus rasgaba el envoltorio y se ponía el condón sin decir una palabra. Severus ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse, solo se movió entre los muslos extendidos de Harry y alineó su polla. Mierda… 

Harry soltó un gemido cuando la cabeza le rompió el borde hinchado y sensible. Agarrándole los muslos, Severus los extendió increíblemente anchos y se empujó por completo hacia adentro, atravesando a Harry con su polla. Harry jadeó, su polla se hinchó de nuevo mientras trataba de adaptarse al pene enterrado en su interior. Se sentía abrumador. Se sentía glorioso. 

Tratando de tragar sus gemidos, Harry solo pudo agarrarse a la cabecera mientras Severus le daba la puta follada más completa de su vida. No era así como hubiera imaginado el sexo con Severus. No era afectuoso. Era sucio, con Severus básicamente usándolo como un agujero, completamente vestido, pero con su polla empujando dentro de él. 

A Harry no le importaba. Eso fue lo que él sugirió, después de todo. Él estaba bien con ser usado para el placer de Sev, bien con todo, siempre y cuando Sev no se detuviera. Trató de no hacer ningún ruido, trató de no empujarse contra la polla de Severus, sin importar lo desesperado que estuviera por esos constantes golpes contra su próstata que enviaban chispas zumbando a través de su piel. Le había dicho a Severus que en realidad no sería sexo, por lo que no quería ser demasiado obvio divirtiéndose. 

Pero Dios, no podía. Harry soltó un sollozo mientras Severus le clavaba la próstata con asombrosa precisión, una y otra vez, hasta que Harry se corrió otra vez, reprimiendo un grito cuando su orgasmo lo inundó como una marea, una ráfaga brutal de éxtasis despiadado. Era un lío tembloroso y jadeante, sacudiéndose con cada movimiento de la polla de Severus dentro de él. Finalmente, Severus gimió y dejó de moverse, su polla se ablandó dentro de Harry. 

Harry suspiró, sintiéndose sin aliento y felizmente jodido. 

Sus ojos se cerraron. Él hablaría con Severus en un minuto. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, ya era de mañana. 

Estaba solo, no se veía a Severus por ningún lado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

—Buenos días —dijo Severus, sorbiendo su café. Ya estaba vestido para el trabajo, con un par de pantalones grises y una camisa blanca que lucía obscenamente bien contra sus ojos negros. 

Harry apartó los ojos y se sentó a la mesa. 

—Buenos días —dijo, tratando de actuar de manera normal. Le había prometido a Severus que no se haría ilusiones y no quería ser un mentiroso. 

Ellos habían follado. Severus lo había follado. 

A la luz del día, parecía surrealista. Si no estuviera un poco dolorido, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño. 

—Llegaré a casa tarde esta noche —dijo Severus. 

Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron hacia él. 

—¿Por qué? 

Severus hizo una mueca leve. 

—Tengo una cita con Magnus Bane. 

Harry sintió que se le encogía el estómago. 

—¿Ya? —dijo débilmente—. Eso fue rápido. 

—Mi primo Sherlock lo arregló, en realidad—Severus tomó otro sorbo de su taza—. Él es el mejor amigo de Magnus. Ni siquiera tuve que pedirle que lo hiciera. Aparentemente, Sherlock cree que Magnus necesita una distracción después de su secuestro. 

—Extraño —murmuró Harry—. Aceptar una cita justo un mes después de una experiencia tan traumática. 

Severus asintió. 

—Parece un poco extraño. 

—¿Podría ser una trampa? 

—Improbable. Sherlock es un tipo agradable, uno de mis mejores parientes, en realidad. Él parece genuinamente preocupado por su amigo. Estoy empezando a pensar que está esperando que despeje la mente de Magnus de algo o de alguien. 

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—Es solo una corazonada. Podría estar equivocado. 

—¡Vamos, cuéntamelo de todos modos! —dijo Harry, poniéndole a Severus sus mejores ojos de cachorro. Estaba un poco sorprendido de lo fácil que era actuar normal, burlarse de Severus y ser un mocoso. No sentía nada diferente por Severus ahora que habían follado, tal vez un poco más consciente de él físicamente, pero como siempre había sido extremadamente consciente del cuerpo de Severus, no era nada inusual. Harry estaba seguro de que era una buena señal de que nada había cambiado para él. 

No puedes caer más bajo si ya estás en el fondo, dijo una voz vacilante en el fondo de su mente. 

Harry la ignoró. 

Severus suspiró, pareciendo sufrido pero cariñoso. 

—Magnus Bane tiene a alguien. Parece tener cierta debilidad por los imbéciles, especialmente cuando son altos, morenos y mayores que él. Si realmente fue secuestrado por Alexander Lightwood, no sería imposible que haya desarrollado algún sentimiento por Lightwood. El ruso se ajusta al tipo de Magnus. 

Tú también, pensó Harry tristemente. En voz alta, dijo: 

—¿Pensé que Magnus estaba buscando una relación seria y comprometida? 

Severus lo miró por encima del borde de su taza. 

—No es exactamente raro pensar con la polla en el calor del momento y hacer cosas que no deberías hacer. 

Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron la mirada, la de Severus era firme y seria. 

El estómago de Harry se desplomó. 

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Supongo que tienes razón. 

Aparentemente ajeno a su incomodidad, Severus continuó. 

—En realidad consideré hacer el papel de cabrón, pero Magnus parece ser lo suficientemente racional como para entender que no puede confiar en hombres así, sin importar lo atraído que se sienta. En última instancia, necesito su confianza, por lo que el papel de un hombre con el que le gustaría casarse es más útil a largo plazo que el papel de un hombre al que le gustaría follarse. 

Harry se burló. Si Severus pensaba que Magnus no querría acostarse con él, se llevaría una sorpresa. 

Severus miró su reloj y dejó su taza. 

—Mierda, llego tarde —Se puso de pie, cogiendo la chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y deslizándola por sus brazos, sobre sus hombros. 

—Buena suerte con Magnus —se obligó a decir Harry. 

Severus hizo una pausa y lo miró. 

—Gracias, Harry —dijo, con su profunda voz cálida y cruda. Su mano rozó el hombro de Harry cuando Severus lo adelantó de camino a la puerta. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Severus, Harry se dejó caer en su asiento, lamiéndose los labios. Nunca había querido un beso de despedida tan jodidamente. 

Tal vez algo había cambiado, después de todo. 

* * * 

Harry miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, medio esperando ser expulsado del centro de mando en cualquier momento. Pero nadie lo miraba, todos los supervisores estaban ocupados vigilando a sus respectivos agentes y ocasionalmente les daban órdenes. Nunca antes había estado en el centro de mando y, estrictamente hablando, probablemente no debería estar allí, pero su autorización no había sido revocada aún, después de la misión de Riddle, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para observar la misión de Severus. 

Mientras miraba a Severus sonreír y coquetear con Magnus Bane, Harry comenzaba a arrepentirse. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que Severus era heterosexual y no estaba interesado en Magnus, pero era inútil. La admiración, la atracción en los ojos oscuros de Severus cuando miraba a Magnus, parecía absolutamente genuina. Eso revolvía el estómago de Harry por varias razones diferentes. Magnus era muy lindo. Harry podía ver totalmente porque incluso hombres heterosexuales encontrarían atractivo a Magnus. Pero si Severus solo fingía sentirse atraído por él... si Severus era tan bueno para fingirlo… ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que Severus no le había mentido a Harry sobre no sentir lástima por él? 

Cuanto más miraba a Severus y su cita con Magnus, peor se sentía Harry. Magnus parecía un buen tipo. Lo que Severus estaba haciendo era tan frío y manipulador. Severus había investigado las relaciones pasadas de Magnus y sabía por qué todas y cada una de ellas fracasaron. Sabía lo que Magnus estaba buscando en una relación y había elaborado cuidadosamente su imagen en la del hombre de los sueños de Magnus. Era ingenioso y desagradable. 

— Mira, voy a ser directo contigo —le dijo Severus a Magnus, con expresión seria—. No quiero ninguno malentendido aquí. Quiero asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página —miró a Magnus a los ojos, su mirada abierta y tranquila—. Estoy cansado del ambiente de los clubs y las relaciones ocasionales. A esta altura, me gustaría tener un marido y un par de niños que malcriar —Severus se encogió de hombros— Realmente me gustas, pero si una relación seria no es lo que te interesa, es mejor que me lo digas ahora. 

—Estás corriendo un gran riesgo, A11 —dijo el supervisor de Severus, luciendo agitado— ¿Qué vas a hacer si dice que no? 

Severus, por supuesto, ignoró a su supervisor, perfectamente tranquilo y seguro de que funcionaría. 

Lo hizo. 

Magnus se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió de su bebida, claramente desconcertado e inseguro sobre cómo responder. 

Severus sonrió, luciendo divertido. 

— No estoy proponiéndome ni nada —dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia la mano libre de Magnus. Harry lo miró con odio, odiando lo bien que se veía la mano pequeña de Magnus en la de Severus. Mientras tanto, Severus continuó—. No quiero que te espantes. Sólo digo que me gusta lo que veo… una sonrisa como la tuya no es mentirosa… y realmente me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Te gustaría llegar a conocerme? 

Magnus le sonrió a Severus y asintió, claramente hechizado por la franqueza, confianza y honestidad de Severus. 

Harry se sentía mal del estómago. 

El resto de la cita transcurrió sin problemas. Harry pudo ver cómo la tensión en los hombros de Magnus se desvanecía, la leve cautela en sus ojos desaparecía, reemplazada por genuinas sonrisas. Se estaba conteniendo un poco, y aunque claramente no estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Severus, los ojos de Magnus se detenían apreciativamente en la cara, las manos y los anchos hombros de Severus bajo su traje. Harry ni siquiera podía culpar al tipo: Magnus tendría que estar muerto o ser hetero para no apreciar el físico y el carisma de Severus. 

Después de la cena, la pareja dio un pequeño paseo y Severus en realidad compró flores para Magnus. Harry se burló, ¿cuán vergonzoso era eso? Pero Magnus claramente no compartía su opinión, sonriendo a Severus y luciendo absolutamente encantado. Bien. Magnus era un romántico sin remedio. 

Fue un alivio cuando Severus finalmente dejó a Magnus en su casa. 

Pero el alivio de Harry no duró mucho. 

El supervisor de Severus hackeó las cámaras de seguridad del edificio de Magnus; por lo tanto, Harry tenía una vista de primera fila de los ojos de Severus mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches a Magnus. Cuando Severus terminó el breve beso, sonrió a Magnus, con los ojos llenos de afecto y deseo. 

Harry entró tambaleándose al baño más cercano y se lavó la cara con agua fría, tratando de reprimir la violenta urgencia de vomitar. Estaba temblando, su estómago revuelto de inquietud y disgusto. 

En ese momento, al mirar su rostro pálido en el espejo, comprendió lo que Severus había querido decir cuando le dijo que el trabajo de un agente del MI6 no era para todos. Severus se lo había advertido, pero Harry lo había desestimado. 

Mirando retrospectivamente, se sintió muy joven y muy estúpido. Él no era como Severus. No tenía estómago para mentir y engañar a gente inocente, incluso por la Reina y el País. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo usando a otras personas por el bien de una misión. No se podía imaginar a sí mismo en los zapatos de Severus, obligado a tocar, besar y dormir con alguien que no le atraía. Él no sabía cómo lo hacía Severus. Debía requerir una fuerza mental increíble, una fortaleza mental que Harry no tenía si solo con ver la misión de Severus lo hacía sentir enfermo. 

Bueno, él suponía que era mejor que lo descubriera ahora y no más tarde. 

Harry se enderezó, respiró hondo y salió del baño, tratando de ignorar la sensación de pérdida, mientras se dirigía al departamento de recursos humanos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Severus regresó a casa unas horas después de dejar a Magnus en su casa. Aunque la noche había sido exitosa en lo que respecta a la misión, tuvo que desviarse hasta su pub favorito en un intento por deshacerse del mal sabor de boca. 

Le había gustado Magnus Bane. Parecía un tipo agradable con algunos problemas con papá, que deseaba desesperadamente una relación y una familia. Usar eso contra Magnus había hecho que Severus se sintiera como la peor escoria de la tierra. 

Beber no había borrado la sensación, nunca lo hacía, pero la atenuaba un poco. No se dejó embriagar, sabía cuándo detenerse antes de que sus facultades se vieran comprometidas, así que no estaba borracho cuando llegó a casa. 

Había luz en la sala de estar. 

Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. No esperaba que Harry lo esperara. Era bastante pasada la medianoche. Tal vez Harry se había quedado dormido mirando la tele. Esperaba que Harry estuviera dormido. No quería verlo, no esta noche. O más bien, quería verlo demasiado como para consolarse, absorber su cálido afecto como el codicioso y egoísta bastardo que era y pretender por un tiempo que él era la persona decente que Harry creía que era. 

Y esa era precisamente la razón por la que no debería ver a Harry ahora. 

Teniendo en cuenta que el niño podría estar dormido, Severus abrió la puerta y entró a la casa lo más silenciosamente que pudo. 

Harry no estaba dormido. 

Estaba sentado en el sofá, claramente vestido para salir. La bolsa con sus cosas estaba a sus pies. 

Severus lo asimiló todo, sintiéndose completamente sobrio de repente. 

—Pensé que estarías dormido—se escuchó decir, con el pecho apretado. 

Maldita sea, sabía que no debería haber follado a Harry, sabía que haría las cosas raras, pero no había pensado que Harry realmente se iría por eso. Tal vez actuar como si la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido había sido un error. Tal vez deberían haberlo discutido y haberse asegurado de que estuvieran en sintonía. 

—Estaba en la sede —dijo Harry, con sus ojos verdes apagados—. Vi tu misión. 

Severus abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. Sus hombros se tensaron cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. —¿Y qué pensaste? —dijo al fin, con la voz tranquila, como si su corazón no latiera fuertemente en su pecho... con algo que se parecía mucho al miedo. Probablemente estaba en mal, pero era bastante adicto a la forma en que Harry lo miraba, como si fuera el mundo de Harry, y no sabía qué haría si cambiara a disgusto o decepción. 

—Pensé que tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado. 

—¿Qué? 

Harry sonrió tristemente. 

—Renuncio, Sev. 

Severus lo miró fijamente. Tal vez estaba más borracho de lo que había pensado, porque su cerebro no parecía ser capaz de captar las palabras de Harry. 

—¿Renunciar? 

Harry asintió. 

—He llenado todos los formularios apropiados. Solo soy un aprendiz, así que no eran tantos, en realidad. Obviamente, firmé un ADC y devolví el equipo al MI6 — Harry se mordió el labio y sacó el teléfono que Severus le había dado—. Creo que debería devolverte esto a ti también. 

Severus miró del teléfono a la cara de Harry. No necesitaba preguntar qué lo había llevado a esto. Él podría hacer una suposición. Siempre había pensado que Harry no era apto para el MI6; no estaba lo suficientemente endurecido como para que el MI6 lo obligara a hacerlo. Si bien su conducta durante la misión de Riddle fue ejemplar, Harry no se vio obligado a hacer nada que le pareciera particularmente repugnante e inmoral. La misión de Bane era diferente. Probablemente fue la primera vez que Harry se enfrentó a la realidad del trabajo de Severus. 

—¿No vas a decir que tengo que repensármelo? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida. 

—No —dijo Severus—. Estoy seguro de que lo has hecho. 

Harry asintió. 

—Supongo que... me iré, entonces —dijo, agarrando su bolso y poniéndose de pie—. Esperé solo para decirte adiós. 

Severus sintió un nudo en el estómago. 

—¿Tienes siquiera un lugar a donde ir? 

Harry se colgó la mochila al hombro. 

—Estaré bien. Puede que no tenga un hogar, pero nunca he dormido realmente sin un techo sobre mi cabeza. Tengo amigos. Más o menos. 

—¿Mas o menos? —dijo Severus, muy poco convencido. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—Gente que me debe favores —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste que tenía un borde amargo—. Y no es como si no pudiera robar si tuviera que hacerlo. 

—Odias robar. 

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez, evitando sus ojos. 

—Lo asimilaré y haré lo que sea necesario. No es como si fuera bueno en otra cosa —Se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—Harry. 

El chico se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo. 

—Mírame. 

Cuando Harry finalmente lo hizo, con expresión insegura, Severus dijo: 

—¿Quieres irte? 

Harry parpadeó 

—Ya te dije que renuncié. 

—No —dijo Severus, acercándose. Rozó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Harry y lo vio inclinarse en el toque instintivamente. Algo en él se relajó. En parte había tenido miedo de que Harry rehuyera su contacto después de verlo mentir y manipular a Magnus— ¿Quieres dejar mi casa? 

A mí. 

Eso era lo que quería decir y los dos lo sabían. 

Harry se humedeció los labios, una arruga apareció entre sus cejas. 

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? Ya no soy aprendiz del MI6, Sev. Se supone que no debería estar aquí. 

—Puedes quedarte si quieres. 

Harry lo miró. 

Por un largo momento, no dijo nada. 

—¿Por qué? —dijo finalmente, en voz baja— ¿Para qué necesitas a un niño sin hogar? 

—Puede que ya no seas MI6, pero se supone que todavía tengo un Sugar Baby —dijo Severus, esperando que sonara casual y para nada como si quisiera hacer que Harry se quedara. No lo consiguió. 

Mentiroso. 

Nunca había sido tan bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo. Había una parte de él que quería obligar a Harry a quedarse. Esa parte suya, quería agarrar al niño y besarlo hasta que olvidara incluso su propio nombre y solo recordara el de Severus. Y le enfermaba que quisiera manipular a Harry para que se quedara. Debería dejarlo ir. Cada vez era más obvio que no podía confiar en sí mismo con Harry. El niño estaría más seguro en las calles que debajo de su techo. 

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Harry negó con la cabeza. 

—Si Magnus alguna vez se entera, estoy seguro de que puedes inventar fácilmente una mentira convincente para explicar dónde está tu Sugar Baby —Sonrió tristemente—. No pretendamos que me necesitas para que tu misión sea un éxito. He visto lo bien que puede mentir el Agente 11. Él no me necesita. 

Severus se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, resistiendo el impulso de acunar la cara de Harry con sus manos. 

—¿Qué pasa si digo que te quiero aquí? No el Agente 11, sino yo. 

Harry tragó, sus ojos buscando la cara de Severus 

—¿Por qué? —dijo, con voz vacilante— ¿Qué quieres conmigo? Soy un chico gay estúpido y sin educación, con un inconveniente enamoramiento por ti. 

—No eres estúpido. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—Ni siquiera me gradué. Estoy tan poco educado como se puede. Robar es lo único en lo que soy bueno —Se rio entre dientes—. Tuve que robar libros para niños, para aprender a leer y escribir. No tengo un vocabulario horrible, solo gracias al hecho de que me encanta leer. 

—Todavía eres muy joven. Puedes estudiar y ponerte al día con tus compañeros —Cuando Harry lo miró con escepticismo, Severus le apretó los hombros y dijo—: Lo harás. En realidad, no es raro que los reclutas del MI6 tengan una educación irregular. Tenemos arreglos con el gobierno para esos casos. Puedes recibir educación en casa hasta que puedas aprobar los exámenes y luego puedes inscribirte en la universidad que quieras. 

—Pero ya no estoy con el Ml6 —dijo Harry—. Nunca podré pagar las clases privadas o la universidad sin robar, robar mucho. 

—Yo las pagaré —dijo Severus. Cuando Harry frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, Severus lo interrumpió—. No es nada para mí. No soy exactamente pobre. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—Sé que tu tapadera de Severus Snape supuestamente es muy rica, pero… 

—Harry —dijo Severus con una sonrisa irónica—. Severus Snape soy yo. Mis preferencias y mi vida personal pueden ser falsas, pero mi situación financiera no lo es. Soy realmente el jefe de departamento en una de las compañías financieras más grandes del país. Sin mencionar que ser un agente de campo senior paga muy bien, teniendo en cuenta los peligros del trabajo. No soy multimillonario, pero estoy bien. Por decirlo de alguna manera. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, parpadeando. 

—Todavía no lo dijiste —Le lanzó a Severus una mirada penetrante—. Todavía no respondiste por qué me quieres aquí, por qué quieres pagar mi educación y — Harry parecía perdido, con sus ojos verdes tiernamente confundidos—… No lo entiendo. 

Cristo, Severus quería abrazarlo. 

Entonces lo hizo. 

Harry estaba rígido en sus brazos por exactamente un segundo antes de abrazarlo. Joder, él encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de Severus, tan perfectamente que era difícil dejarlo ir. 

—Quiero que te quedes porque me preocupo por ti — dijo Severus contra la sien de Harry—. Te quiero en mi casa, seguro, cálido y cómodo. Porque lo mereces. Y si vuelves a llamarte estúpido, te haré —luchó para encontrar una amenaza adecuada. Para alguien que conocía docenas de diferentes técnicas de tortura, era sorprendentemente difícil amenazar a Harry con cualquier cosa—… Cambiaré la contraseña de Wi-Fi y no te diré cual es. 

Harry comenzó a reírse en su hombro. 

—Está bien, eso es bastante aterrador. Gracias, Sev. Me preocupo por ti también. 

Severus se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, una cosa cálida y suave que delataba mucho más acerca de cómo se sentía de lo que se sentía cómodo mostrando. La sonrisa se sintió extraña en sus labios y se alegró de que Harry no pudiera verla. 

Severus se aclaró la garganta. 

—Así que te vas a quedar —dijo, echándose hacia atrás y estudiando al chico. Aunque lo formuló como una declaración, sin dudas era una pregunta. 

Harry asintió. 

—Si quieres que me quede, me quedaré —Él sonrió un poco, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me he acostumbrado a vivir mimado como tu Sugar Baby. 

Severus resopló. 

—Buenas noches —Se dirigió a su habitación, tratando de no pensar en la satisfacción cruel que sintió cuando Harry se había llamado a sí mismo su Sugar Baby. 

Jesús. Él tenía un problema.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry vio a Severus preparar una tortilla antes de irse al trabajo, a su trabajo oficial, no al del MI6, Harry se dio cuenta de lo realmente jodido que estaba. 

O se había equivocado ayer sobre que nada había cambiado en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos por Severus, o había estado demasiado enterrado y satisfecho en ese embarazoso lio con Severus, más de lo que solía estarlo. 

Mientras la atención de Severus estaba en el fuego, los ojos de Harry se deslizaron impotentes sobre sus anchos hombros y los músculos de su espalda debajo de esa camisa. Imaginó que pasaba la boca por las venas de los antebrazos de Severus, descubiertos por sus mangas arremangadas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, tratando de reprimir el hambre que lo corroía, un hambre que no tenía nada que ver con su estómago vacío. No podía quedarse quieto, el impulso de tocar era casi irresistible. 

Y la parte enloquecedora era que Severus probablemente lo besaría y dejaría que le chupara la polla si Harry se lo pedía. Incluso podría tocarlo de nuevo si Harry se lo pedía, o follárselo si Harry se lo pedía. El conocimiento lo devoraba, tentándolo y horrorizándolo al mismo tiempo. 

Aunque Severus le había dicho que preferiría que Harry se relacionara con él en lugar de con un tipo al azar, Harry se sentía incómodo de volver a iniciar el sexo, especialmente después de ver a Severus obligado a cortejar a Magnus Bane. Harry no podía apartar de su mente los ojos apagados de Severus mientras besaba a Magnus. ¿Y si Severus se hubiera sentido así mientras besaba a Harry también? ¿Qué pasaría si él solo hubiera estado aguantando? 

La idea lo enfermó. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Harry. 

Severus se volvió, su expresión era de curiosidad. 

—Por supuesto. 

—Cuando ayer besaste a Magnus, ¿sentiste lo mismo que cuando me besaste? 

Severus apagó el fuego, se quitó el delantal y miró a Harry con atención. 

—No—¿Era imaginación de Harry o realmente se veía incómodo? 

No, no era su imaginación. 

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. 

—Estás mintiendo. 

—No lo hago. Por supuesto que fue diferente. Él, es mi misión. Tú, eres mi… 

Cuando Severus se detuvo, Harry lo miró con una sonrisa torcida. 

—¿Tú qué? ¿Un chico gay por el que sientes lastima? 

Severus lo miró atormentado. 

—¿Vamos de vuelta a eso? Te dije que no era lastima. 

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso? —dijo Harry— ¡Parecías aburrido cuando besaste a Magnus! Y él es, como, cinco veces más atractivo que yo. 

—No lo es —dijo Severus, frunciendo el ceño—. Y no estaba aburrido cuando lo besé. Estaba concentrado. 

Harry se burló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. 

—Por favor. Parecías resignado en el mejor de los casos. No me digas que no te importó besarlo. Claramente lo hiciste. 

Pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello, Severus suspiró. 

—No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo si me gustó o no besar a un objetivo. Bien, no me gustó. Si fuera por mí, nunca lo besaría. No prueba que no me haya gustado besarte. 

—¿Te gustó besarme, entonces? —dijo Harry, finalmente encontrando el valor para preguntar. 

Cuando Severus no dijo nada, Harry asintió, su rostro se torció en una mueca de mortificación. Dios, qué embarazoso. 

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes decir eso. Lo odiaste. 

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo Severus, con los ojos brillantes de frustración—. No lo odié. Me gustó. Mucho. ¿Feliz ahora? 

Harry lo miró con dudas, sin saber si debería creerle. 

—¿En serio? —dijo en voz baja. 

Los ojos de Severus se suavizaron un poco. Rodeó la isla de la cocina y levantó a Harry de su silla. 

—Mira —dijo, deslizando sus manos hacia la parte inferior de la espalda de Harry—. Soy un buen mentiroso y miento mucho por trabajo. No lo negaré. Pero nunca te he mentido —miró a Harry a los ojos con atención—. Créeme. Por favor, Harry. 

Harry exhaló tembloroso. 

—Pero ¿cómo puedes besarme si no te gusta besar a Magnus? Él es… 

—No es cinco veces más atractivo que tú —dijo Severus con una burla. 

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla. 

—Tal vez no, pero definitivamente es mucho más femenino que yo. Entonces, lógicamente, los hombres heterosexuales deberían sentirse más cómodos besándole que a mí. 

Severus se rio entre dientes. 

—No funciona así. 

—Pero… 

—Maldita sea —Severus lo acercó más y lo besó con fuerza, su boca resbaladiza, caliente y completamente perfecta. Era vergonzoso lo rápido que Harry se quedaba deshuesado contra el pecho de Severus, sus dedos se curvaban de placer, su boca se partía ansiosamente para acomodarse a la lengua de Severus, la dicha pura se extendía por todo su cuerpo. 

Gimió cuando Severus rompió el beso. 

—¿Sabes lo que me gusta de besarte? —dijo Severus, presionando sus frentes juntas—. Me gusta lo receptivo que eres. Me besas como si me pertenecieras, como si fueras mío, como si tu boca fuera mía —Le dio a Harry otro beso corto y duro—. Es malditamente adictivo. 

Harry parpadeó aturdido. No podía creer que a Severus le gustara que perdiera una función cerebral superior y se convirtiera en un esclavo de sus necesidades más básicas en el momento en que Severus le ponía la boca encima. Era un poco raro, pero como sea. A Harry no le importaba especialmente, siempre y cuando a Severus le gustara besarlo. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry y besó a Severus de nuevo. 

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se habían estado besando, la habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por los sonidos resbaladizos de sus bocas moviéndose juntas y silenciosos jadeos de placer. Harry no sabía lo que Severus estaba sintiendo, pero esperaba que el beso fuera tan bueno para Severus como para él. Adictivo. Severus lo había llamado adictivo. Harry podría identificarse totalmente con eso, porque parecía completamente incapaz de dejar de besar a Severus, su cuerpo hormigueaba y dolía por todas partes, hambriento, muy hambriento. 

Le tomó un tiempo registrar el zumbido. 

—Tu teléfono —se las arregló Harry para decir contra los labios de Severus. 

Severus no dejó de besarlo, lamiéndole la boca. 

—Tu teléfono, Sev —dijo Harry de nuevo. 

Alejándose, Severus miró alrededor, sus ojos oscuros un poco desenfocados antes de enfocar su teléfono sobre la mesa. Se acercó, echó un vistazo al identificador de llamadas y frunció el ceño antes de responder. 

—A11. 

Harry vio los hombros de Severus tensarse. 

—¿Están seguros de que es él? —dijo Severus. Hubo una pausa mientras Severus escuchaba la respuesta de la persona que llamaba—. Estaré en la sede en quince minutos. 

Colgó y se volvió hacia Harry, con las cejas juntas. 

—El helicóptero de Asmodeus Bane se estrelló en Colombia. No hay sobrevivientes. 

—¿El padre de Magnus? —dijo Harry— ¿Eso significa que tu misión fue cancelada? 

Severus negó con la cabeza, agarrando su chaqueta y saliendo. 

—Simplemente significa que los parámetros de la misión acaban de cambiar. Por cierto, ¿podrías llamar a mi número del trabajo y decirle a mi secretaria que tengo una reunión urgente con Riverwood Trading? 

—¿Qué? 

Severus sonrió ante su confusión. 

—Es una empresa creada por el MI6 que se utiliza como una de las tapaderas para nuestros agentes. Es un cliente de Grayguard, así que es una buena tapadera para mí cuando tengo que irme en misiones. 

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu secretaria? —dijo Harry, siguiendo a Severus hasta su automóvil. Probablemente estaba siendo pegajoso, pero no pudo evitarlo. 

—Puede que esté demasiado ocupado para contestar mi teléfono. Dile que olvidé mi móvil en casa. 

—¿Y si ella pregunta quién soy? —dijo Harry, viendo a Severus subir al coche. 

Severus bajó la ventana lateral y lo miró. 

—Dile la verdad: que vives conmigo y que confío en ti. 

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. 

—Está bien —dijo, extendiendo la mano y arreglando la corbata de Severus. No pudo evitarlo; necesitaba tocarlo. 

Algo de emoción brilló en la cara de Severus. Apretó la mano de Harry, la soltó y encendió el motor. 

—Te veré esta noche. 

Harry vio desaparecer el coche antes de entrar en la casa. 

Cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, todavía no tenía idea de dónde estaban realmente, pero joder, se sentía un poco feliz. ¿Estaba mal ser feliz? aunque probablemente no duraría. Pero ¿y si sucediera?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Severus abrió la puerta de entrada y pasó. 

La casa estaba tan silenciosa y oscura como uno esperaría que estuviera a las dos de la mañana. Severus solo pudo sonreír y recordar sus palabras a Harry sobre que lo vería por la noche. A veces odiaba su trabajo, sus dos trabajos. Solo tenía veintisiete años, pero gracias a su doble vida, a veces se sentía más viejo. 

A veces se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo esto. Mientras que su empleo en Grayguard había comenzado como una tapadera fácil, ahora tenía el trabajo de un jefe de departamento encima de su trabajo del MI6. Como resultado, en días como este, se sentía cansado hasta los huesos, apenas capaz de arrastrarse a casa, con la cabeza palpitando y el cuerpo dolorido. 

Quizás estaba envejeciendo demasiado rápido por tener una doble vida, especialmente una tan exigente como la suya. 

Esa era la razón por la cual no estaba seguro de aceptar el puesto de Jefe del SIS, cuando los altos mandos seguramente obligarían a Minerva a renunciar en unos pocos años. No creía poder hacer malabares con los dos puestos directivos de forma efectiva. Ya estaba luchando como estaba.   
Pero, de nuevo, días como este no sucedían con tanta frecuencia. 

Suspirando, Severus empujó la puerta de su habitación y se quedó duro. 

Harry estaba durmiendo en su cama. 

Estaba claro que había estado tratando de esperar a Severus: la lámpara de la mesilla estaba encendida y había un libro abierto a un lado de Harry. El hecho de que Severus no hubiera notado la tenue luz antes de entrar a la habitación decía mucho sobre lo cansado que estaba. Su falta de vigilancia aún no le gustaba, haciendo que se preguntara una vez más si necesitaba cambiar algo de su trabajo. No importaría que tuviese la mejor tasa de éxito en misiones si lo emboscaban en su propia casa porque estaba demasiado cansado para prestar atención. 

Severus se acercó a la cama con pasos silenciosos. Aflojándose la corbata, miró al chico dormido. Una extraña sensación se instaló en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que la camiseta negra que llevaba Harry era suya. 

Luego de quitarse la corbata, Severus comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, con la vista fija en el chico tumbado en su cama. Tenía problemas para mirar hacia otro lado. La vista era profundamente satisfactoria en un nivel primario, lo que... lo hacía encogerse. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre posesivo, nunca lo había sido con ninguna de sus relaciones, ni siquiera cuando fue la única mujer que amó. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, siendo un cavernícola y una mierda con un chico al que le había dado un hogar. 

Cristo, qué desastre. Él nunca debería haber tocado a Harry de esa manera. Lo que sucedió durante la misión debería haberse quedado allí. Ahora, con las líneas borroneadas, se había complicado todo innecesariamente. 

Por primera vez en años, Severus no sabía qué hacer. No estaba dispuesto a lastimar al chico diciéndole que se había arrepentido de haber follado con él y que no deberían volver a hacerlo. Pero seguir engañando a Harry también sería un error. Un enamoramiento era lo suficientemente inofensivo. Pero los enamoramientos podrían convertirse en algo más, algo que duele. Si estuviera pensando racionalmente, habría dejado que Harry ligara con otra persona, alguien homosexual. Eso hubiera sido lo correcto. Harry debería conocer a un tipo agradable y gay, de su edad, que pudiera devolverle sus sentimientos y hacerlo feliz. Alguien que no fuera un gilipollas manipulador que mentía, mataba y usaba a la gente para ganarse la vida. 

Con la mandíbula apretada, Severus se desvistió vigorosamente y fue al baño. 

Después de bañarse y terminar su rutina nocturna, Severus hizo una pausa, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Trató de ver lo que Harry veía en él. Todo lo que podía ver era a un hombre de aspecto cansado, con ojos vacíos y una personalidad vacía. Pasaba mucho tiempo pretendiendo ser alguien que no era, porque ya no estaba seguro de quién demonios era y qué era lo que quería. 

Severus se alejó del espejo. 

Cuando salió del baño, Harry estaba sentado en la cama, parpadeando atontado. 

—¿Sev? 

—Oye —dijo Severus, caminando hacia su guardarropa. Sacó unos calzoncillos nuevos y se los puso antes de meterse en la cama con un suspiro. 

—¿Cansado? —Harry dijo con simpatía. 

Severus hizo un ruido afirmativo, cerrando los ojos. 

—Me iré, entonces. 

Debería dejarlo ir. Pero maldita sea, quería la calidez de Harry, quería enterrarse en ella hasta que la sensación fría y hueca en su pecho se fuera. 

—Quédate. 

No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que Harry estaba sonriendo mientras se recostaba y se acurrucaba bajo su brazo. 

—¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? —dijo Harry, su mejilla presionada al costado del pecho de Severus. 

—Larga historia —dijo Severus con un suspiro, acariciando el brazo de Harry de arriba abajo—. Estuve en la sede toda la mañana coordinándonos con nuestros agentes de Colombia. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que en realidad fuera Asmodeus Bane y que realmente estuviera muerto; no sería la primera vez que alguien fingía su muerte, pero es él; no hay ningún error. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Harry, deslizando los dedos ociosamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Severus. 

—No lo sé —dijo Severus, apretando a Harry con más fuerza. Poco a poco, la sensación de frío se desvaneció. Cuando estaba con Harry, siempre lo hacía—. Es poco probable que el accidente del helicóptero fuera accidental. Nuestros agentes en Colombia sospechan del jefe criminal local, Álvaro López, pero no hay pruebas. Y… 

—¿Y qué? 

Severus abrió los ojos. 

—Hemos encontrado algo interesante. Hace unas semanas, Álvaro López, tuvo una reunión con cierto oligarca ruso. 

—¿De Verdad? ¿El mismo hombre sospechoso de secuestrar a Magnus Bane? 

—Sí. Alexander Lightwood. Qué casualidad, ¿eh? 

Las cejas rojo oscuro de Harry se arrugaron. 

—Pero, ¿qué significa? Lightwood secuestra al hijo de Bane y luego lo deja escapar unos meses después. Magnus parece ileso y niega la participación de Lightwood. Entonces, solo unas semanas después del regreso de Magnus, ¿Lightwood arregla para matar al padre de Magnus? Eso... Umm. Huele a pescado. 

—Sí —dijo Severus—. Pensé que Magnus era un buen tipo que no haría daño a una mosca, pero tal vez estaba equivocado. 

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. 

—¿De verdad crees que Magnus conspiró con su secuestrador contra su padre? 

Severus acarició la nuca de Harry. 

—Tal vez. Alexander Lightwood es un hombre guapo. Según todos los informes, él es heterosexual, pero es un despiadado y manipulador hijo de puta. Magnus podría ser una víctima del Síndrome de Estocolmo. No sería la primera vez. En realidad, sucede más a menudo de lo que piensas. 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior preocupado. 

—Pero si Magnus está involucrado en la muerte de su padre, eso significaría que es peligroso. Podrías estar en peligro. 

—No más de lo que lo estaba antes. Además, Magnus podría ser completamente inocente. Lo tenemos bajo vigilancia y no ha estado en contacto con Lightwood desde su regreso a Inglaterra. Y Magnus parecía realmente conmocionado por la muerte de su padre. 

Harry se puso rígido contra él. 

—¿Estabas con Magnus? 

Severus asintió, estudiando la cara del chico. 

—Estuve con él en Grayguard cuando recibió la noticia. Su conmoción parecía bastante real, aunque no parecía particularmente herido. Pero, una vez más, él y su padre no eran muy cercanos, así que no es tan sorprendente. 

—Puede ser un buen mentiroso —dijo Harry—. Las apariencias engañan. 

—Puede ser —reconoció Severus, observando a Harry cuidadosamente— ¿Estás enojado porque estuve con Magnus? No es por eso que llegué a casa tan tarde—Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de explicarse. Harry no era su esposa ni su esposo—. Fue un infierno de día en Grayguard. Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde porque no fui temprano. 

Harry frunció los labios. 

—Si insinúas que estoy celoso, no lo estoy. 

—Por supuesto que no lo estás —dijo Severus suavemente, reprimiendo una sonrisa y dejando caer un beso en la frente de Harry. A decir verdad, no le molestaban los celos de Harry—. No tienes razones para estar celoso. Por cierto, ¿por qué llevas mi ropa? 

Harry se sonrojó. 

—No era porque te extrañara o algo así —dijo malhumorado. 

Severus mantuvo la cara seria. 

—¿Dije que lo fuera? 

Mirándolo con desconfianza, Harry dijo: 

—No tengo mucha ropa. 

La diversión de Severus desapareció. 

—¿Qué? 

Harry bajó la mirada, trazando líneas en el pecho de Severus con su dedo. 

—Tiré mi ropa vieja cuando me reclutaron… no eran muy buenas y nos dieron ropa para los aprendices de todas formas… pero ahora —Harry hizo un gesto de encogimiento, evitando los ojos de Severus. 

Severus lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Estás diciendo que no tienes ropa? 

—Si tengo —dijo Harry, mirando a cualquier parte menos a él—. Simplemente no mucha. Esta camiseta no es tan elegante como el resto de tu ropa, así que pensé que no te importaría si la cogía prestada. Puedo lavarla más tarde... 

Severus tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—No me importa. Puedes coger lo que quieras. Pero mañana vamos a ir de compras. Si devolviste todas tus pertenencias al MI6, necesitarás algo más que ropa. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry abrió la boca, pero Severus lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada. 

—No es caridad. No aceptaré un no; no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión ¿Podemos seguir adelante ahora? No es un problema, Harry. 

Harry lanzó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y sonrió con ironía. 

—Te das cuenta de que ahora eres mi verdadero Sugar Daddy, ¿verdad? 

Severus se rio entre dientes, pellizcando la mejilla de Harry. 

—¿Eso significa que eres mi verdadero Sugar Baby? 

Harry sonrió más ampliamente, mirándolo a los ojos medio dormido. 

—No me importa ser un Sugar Baby, siempre y cuando sea tuyo. 

La polla de Severus se crispó. Las palabras de Harry presionaban todos los botones correctos para él, o mejor dicho, todos los equivocados, su posesividad egoísta se alzaba nuevamente en su cabeza. 

Se aclaró la garganta, pasando sus dedos por el cabello del chico. 

—No deberías quedarte así. Estoy tratando de ser un mejor hombre. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Harry—. No hay nada malo contigo. Eres un buen hombre. 

Severus lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Todavía lo crees después de ver mi cita con Magnus? ¿Después de verme engatusarle para conseguir su confianza manipulando sus emociones e inseguridades? —Y él había hecho cosas mucho peores que eso en el pasado, cosas que sería mejor que Harry no supiera. 

Los labios de Harry se doblaron en una delgada línea. 

—Hace un tiempo, me dijiste que lo que sucede en una misión no debería afectar al yo real. ¿Por qué no se aplica a ti? No es como si quisieras lastimar a la gente, ¿verdad? No eres tú. Es tu trabajo. 

—Lo sé —dijo Severus—. Es solo — acunó la mejilla de Harry con su mano, absorbiendo el afecto en los ojos de Harry. Había estado anhelando esto todo el día. Había pasado el día siendo el Agente 11 sin nombre, o pretendiendo ser una persona que no era. En días como este, Severus se sentía como un fraude, un hombre con emociones falsas, comportamiento falso y sexualidad falsa. No ayudaba el hecho de que estaba usando su nombre real para esta misión, lo que jodía su cabeza más que cualquier trabajo encubierto. Él quería algo real. Algo que solo fuera suyo—... Estoy tratando de ser un mejor hombre —dijo, mirando a los labios de Harry. 

—No hay nada malo contigo —susurró Harry, lamiéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua—. Deja de decir cosas estúpidas y bésame. 

Todo está mal conmigo, pensó Severus mientras se inclinaba y hacía lo que le pedía. Los labios de Harry temblaban al menor contacto, abriéndose para su lengua con tanto entusiasmo que destruyó cualquier remanente de autocontrol que tenía. Severus gimió y lamió abriéndose paso en la boca de Harry, queriendo meterse más profundamente en el chico hasta que todo lo que pudo sentir fue a Harry y su calidez y afecto. Joder, esto era... esto era algo que había estado esperando todo el día, si Severus fuera honesto consigo mismo. 

Esto… sentir los labios temblorosos y necesitados de Harry contra los suyos… era real. Esto era suyo. Harry era suyo. 

Después de sus experiencias pasadas con objetivos masculinos, Severus había confiado en que nunca podría sentirse atraído por un hombre: el sexo con hombres siempre se había sentido desagradable, incluso usando Viagra, pero no podía negar que se sentía atraído por este chico, emocionalmente atraído por él. Como nunca se había sentido atraído por alguna mujer, y ese apego emocional parecía derramarse y mutar en una necesidad física, su sexualidad estaría condenada. Quería tanto la calidez y el afecto de Harry que quería meterse dentro del chico lo más profundo que pudiera hasta que fuera el mundo entero de Harry. 

Jesús, la dirección de sus pensamientos era jodidamente inquietante. Severus era consciente de que su relación se estaba volviendo peligrosamente desequilibrada, con Severus teniendo demasiado poder sobre el chico (financiero, emocional y físico) y que seguramente no podría ser sano, pero a Harry no parecía importarle. Harry ni siquiera era tímido al respecto, simplemente se entregaba a él, honesto y ansioso, confiando en que no lo lastimaría, o le hiciera daño, si Severus lo deseaba. Era adictivo de la peor manera posible, y Severus sabía que no debía permitirse eso, pero se encontró besando a Harry más fuerte y más profundamente, tirando del chico más cerca y luego rodando sobre él cuando no fue suficiente. Joder, quería arrastrarse dentro de Harry y ahogarse en él. 

—Sev —Harry susurró contra sus labios, su voz temblorosa y ronca, sus manos agarrando impotentes los desnudos hombros de Severus—. Deja de besarme así a menos que me vayas a follar. Esto es cruel. Deja de besarme o fóllame. 

Apartándose de esa boca dulce y adictiva, Severus miró al chico que tenía debajo: a su rostro enrojecido y sus labios rojos e hinchados, a sus largas y pálidas piernas abiertas para acomodar las caderas de Severus. No podía ver la erección de Harry, pero podía sentirla contra su muslo, larga y cálida, como todo lo relacionado con el chico. 

Objetivamente, no debería querer a Harry. Le gustaban más las mujeres con curvas y el chico pálido y tan joven que tenía debajo no debería encenderlo. Pero Dios los ayudara a los dos, lo hacía. Severus estaba duro como una piedra, su cuerpo ansioso por tener sexo, ansioso por follar, por tomar, por consumir. 

No tenía sentido. Su hambre de Harry desafiaba la lógica, la sexualidad y el pensamiento racional, originario de algo más primitivo que la atracción normal. Se sentía como una fuerza, una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar. Incluso el desequilibrio de poder entre ellos solo lo excitaba más. Le gustaba poder proporcionar a Harry cosas materiales. Le gustaba que Harry estuviera claramente enamorado de él. Le gustaba ser el centro del mundo de Harry. 

Y él no quería que eso cambiara nunca. 

Chingada madre. Él se estaba convirtiendo en una persona repugnante. 

—¿Así que me vas a follar o no? —dijo Harry, mirándolo aturdido, sus dedos se clavaron en las nalgas de Severus. 

—Voy a hacerlo. 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, su boca bien besada se abrió. Miró a Severus sin parpadear por lo que parecieron horas antes de tirar de la cabeza de Severus y besarlo húmedamente. 

Después de eso, Severus se sintió perdido al sentir la boca suave y hambrienta de Harry, solo vagamente consciente de quitarle la camisa a Harry y quitarle los calzoncillos. La sensación de la piel joven y Ginny de Harry contra su boca era jodidamente gloriosa. Severus arrastró sus labios por el cuello de Harry, besando y mordisqueando su piel perfecta, perfecta... tan suave... tan receptiva y sensible al tacto... Harry se arqueó cuando Severus lamió su rosado pezón, los dedos de Harry enterrándose en el cabello de Severus y empujando su cabeza sin vergüenza. 

Fue, lamiendo y besando todo el camino por la pancita pálida y palpitante de Harry, hacia su polla dura y goteante. Harry gimió cuando Severus se lo tragó en su boca. 

No era la primera polla que Severus hubiera chupado alguna vez. Pero era la primera vez que realmente quería hacerlo. Ahora casi podía entender por qué a Harry le gustaba chuparle la polla. La sensación de la polla de Harry moviéndose en su boca se sentía sorprendentemente bien. Los ruidos que estaba haciendo el chico eran más que simplemente estar bien y Severus chupó la polla más fuerte, queriendo escuchar más de ellos. 

Cuando sintió que Harry estaba cerca, Severus se retiró. Mirando al chico jadeante y enrojecido debajo de él, se inclinó y le dio un tirón a su propia polla, para evitar su excitación, un poco sorprendido de que no hubiera perdido su erección mientras chupaba la de Harry. 

—¿Lubricante? —dijo Harry, mirando la polla de Severus con algo que solo podía describirse como hambre. 

Y joder, ¿quería saciar esa hambre? 

—Sí —dijo Severus bruscamente, buscando en el cajón la botella de lubricante y condones que tenía allí— Ponte boca abajo. 

Harry parpadeó aturdido, viendo a Severus deslizar los dedos hacia arriba, y luego hizo lo que le pedía: se arrodilló, los codos cayeron hacia la cama, el culo y la espalda curvados en un arco que era pura pornografía. 

Severus se lamió los labios resecos, recordando lo apretado que estaba ese culo, lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de él y ver a Harry empujarse contra su polla. 

Apretando la mandíbula, Severus se puso un condón y lo preparó con todo el cuidado que le permitía su impaciencia, incapaz de apartar la mirada del agujero de Harry, que estaba rojo y brillante donde se extendía alrededor de sus gruesos dedos. 

—Vamos —Harry susurró, con su voz ahogada—. Por favor. No quiero correrme con tus dedos. 

—Sí —Severus le quitó los dedos y observó fascinado cómo el agujero se cerraba. Inclinándose, lo lamió durante mucho tiempo. 

Harry gimió, arqueando la espalda. 

—Sev. 

Severus le dio a su agujero otra lamida antes de enderezarse y alinear su polla contra la brillante abertura. Empujó la gorda cabeza contra ella, presionando por un largo momento antes de empujar con un gemido. Harry se estremeció debajo de él, un gemido agudo dejó sus labios mientras sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor de la polla de Severus con fuerza. 

Cristo. Se sentía jodidamente bien. 

Agarrando las caderas de Harry, Severus comenzó a empujar, cerró los ojos con fuerza, con un gruñido en sus labios mientras se enfocaba en no correrse como un maldito virgen. Quería hacer que Harry se sintiera bien. Esa era su prioridad, no su propio placer. 

Mordiendo fuerte su labio inferior, Severus cambió la inclinación de sus embestidas hasta que logró golpear la próstata de Harry, al menos con uno que otro empuje. Fue sorprendentemente difícil y no porque no supiera cómo hacerlo. Era suficientemente hábil en el sexo con hombres, pero con los objetivos masculinos podía concentrarse fácilmente en clavarse en la próstata del hombre, porque no tenía que luchar contra su propia necesidad de conseguir placer. Con los objetivos masculinos, Severus había sido un agente en pleno control de sí mismo; con Harry, él era solo un hombre que luchaba por controlarse. 

Harry no estaba precisamente ayudando a su autocontrol, follándose en la polla de Severus con desenfrenado abandono, dejando escapar una corriente constante de gemidos y jadeos que solo servían para estimular a Severus aún más. Harry era un chico tan dulce, pero era absolutamente desvergonzado en la cama. A Severus le gustaba, le gustaba que el chico fuera una zorra con su polla. Harry follaba como si no pudiera vivir sin él, sin la polla de Severus en él. No debería haber sido tan excitante, pero joder... 

Severus sintió que sus embestidas se volvían contundentes y erráticas, y la cabecera chocaba contra la pared. Gruñendo, Severus agarró la polla de Harry y comenzó a acariciarla al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. Harry sollozó algo ininteligible y se corrió, su agujero se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Severus. 

Gimiendo, Severus dejó que su control se le escapara aún más, su agarre en las caderas de Harry ahora magullante y succionó duramente en la piel de la nuca de Harry cuando el placer se apoderó de él, ahogándolo en sensaciones que se intensificaron hasta explotar en un clímax que lo dejó aferrado a Harry. 

Dios. Jesús jodido Cristo. 

Sintió que pasaban horas antes de que pudiera pensar de nuevo. 

—Joder, te estoy aplastando —Se dio la vuelta hacia Harry y besó la nuca del chico, inhPercydo su aroma— ¿Estás bien? 

Los últimos restos de su resplandor desaparecieron cuando Harry no respondió, su espalda aún vuelta hacia Severus. 

—¿Harry? 

—Estoy bien —El ojiverde se sentó. 

Severus entrecerró los ojos, estudiando la espalda del chico. 

—¿Te lastimé? —dijo, sentándose y tocando el hombro de Harry. 

Harry se apartó del contacto en lugar de apoyarse en él como de costumbre. 

La sangre de Severus se enfrió. 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, finalmente volviendo la cabeza—. Fue increíblemente increíble y lo sabes, pero creo... Creo que no deberíamos, debería dejar de pedirte que folles conmigo —sonrió torcidamente—. Sería más inteligente si no hacemos más esto. No está ayudando exactamente con mi enamoramiento. Me niego a ser ese niño gay estúpido y pegajoso que no puede entender la indirecta —Se rio un poco, mirando hacia abajo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Severus, su expresión era dolorosamente honesta—. Pero si seguimos así, sé que me convertiré en eso. Sé que tienes algo así como un punto débil conmigo, pero prométeme que no me consentirás a partir de ahora. No quiero hacerme ilusiones solo para aplastarlas una y otra vez. Y no quiero que mi... mi estúpido enamoramiento joda nuestra relación. No quiero que perdamos lo que tenemos por algo que nunca funcionará. No contigo. 

Severus solo podía mirarlo, demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Aunque, la sorpresa era una palabra muy inadecuada para la confusa tormenta de emociones dentro de él. 

Harry salió de la cama y recogió su ropa del suelo. Deslizándose dentro de su camiseta, caminó hacia Severus y lo besó castamente en la mejilla. 

—Gracias por el buen sexo, Sev —murmuró con un bostezo—. No te preocupes, voy a trabajar para superar mi estúpido enamoramiento. ¿Amigos? 

—Por supuesto —Probablemente debería haberse sentido aliviado, pero todo lo que sintió fue que era un error y estaba confundido. 

—Buenas noches —Harry le sonrió y salió de la habitación soñoliento. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Severus la miró sin realmente ver.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Luna Lovegood amaba su trabajo. La tienda era de lujo, por lo que rara vez estaba llena o era ruidosa. La mayoría de las veces se sentaba en el mostrador, leyendo revistas de moda o viendo gente, que era lo que le gustaba más. 

Mira esa pareja gay, por ejemplo. 

Bueno, Luna supuso que eran pareja. Si fueran amigos, seguramente sería muy extraño. 

El hombre de cabello oscuro claramente pertenecía a la clientela adinerada que frecuentaba la tienda. Era obvio no solo por el Rolex en su muñeca y su impecable traje oscuro, sino también por la forma segura en que se comportaba. Olía a dinero y poder, lo que no era tan inusual o notable; Luna veía a diez hombres como él todos los días. 

Era su compañero el que le parecía interesante. 

Luna no podía pensar en una razón por la cual un hombre así sería amigo del ojiverde con esas ropas baratas, mal ajustadas y zapatillas gastadas. A decir verdad, el dueño de la tienda le había dicho a Luna que se asegurara de que la gente pobre no “arruinara” el aspecto del negocio. Luna no estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía lograr eso incluso si estuviera inclinada a escuchar a su jefe. Además, tenía la sensación de que aún si intentara ser fría y condescendiente con el chico de cabello desordenado, no le gustaría la reacción del otro hombre. 

Ella no creía que fueran amigos. Eran muy lindos y Luna no se refería a su aspecto, aunque también lo eran. En opinión de Luna, eran absolutamente adorables juntos. El hombre de cabello oscuro parecía muy insistente en comprarle a su compañero todo lo que al joven le llamaba la atención, sin ni siquiera mirar el precio, así que terminaron con una considerable cantidad de chaquetas, jeans, camisas y jerseys. El hombre, el ojiverde, realmente parecía un poco abrumado cuando se acercaron al mostrador. 

Luna cerró su revista, se acercó a la caja registradora y agarró las pilas de ropa. 

—Son 1942 libras. 

El chico balbuceó, sus ojos verdes se agrandaron cómicamente. 

Luna sintió una punzada de incomodidad. Tal vez debería haberse asegurado de que el chico supiera que la ropa no era barata. Iba a ser incómodo como el infierno. 

Afortunadamente, el otro hombre ni siquiera parpadeó. Sacó su billetera y le entregó a Luna su tarjeta de crédito. 

—Sev, eso es demasiado —protestó el chico mientras Luna educadamente fingía estar absorta empacando la ropa en bolsas— En serio, yo no... 

—Está bien —dijo el hombre llamado Sev, al final—. No te preocupes por eso. 

—Pero… 

—Harry, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Sev, su voz se suavizó cuando notó la incomodidad del chico—. Sé que te hace sentir incómodo, pero también me hace sentir incómodo verte en harapos mientras uso un traje de diseñador. Me hace ver como un idiota. La gente pensará que no te estoy cuidando bien. 

Harry resopló. 

—¿Crees que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer? — dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y no es tu trabajo cuidarme. 

—No es mi trabajo —admitió Sev, mirándolo fijamente—. Quiero hacerlo. Por favor ¿me dejas disfrutarlo? 

Luna reprimió el impulso de sonreír cuando el ojiverde se sonrojó y bajó la vista, sus largas pestañas revoloteaban sobre sus pálidas mejillas. 

En serio, ¡Eran muy lindos! 

—¿Luna? —dijo Sev, mirando su etiqueta. 

Al darse cuenta de que todavía no le había devuelto su tarjeta, Luna se sonrojó e hizo exactamente eso. 

—¡Gracias por hacer compras aquí! Por favor regresen. 

Asintiendo cortésmente, Sev recogió las bolsas y sacó a Harry de la tienda con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda del chico. 

Luna sonrió para sí misma cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. 

En momentos como este, casi deseaba estar interesada en los hombres. Hubiera sido muy agradable tener un buen chico mayor que la consintiera con regalos caros y la tratara como a una princesa. 

Luna se rio entre dientes. Ninguna ropa bonita la haría querer una polla. 

Bueno siempre podía encontrar una buena mujer mayor. 

* * * 

A veces ser el jefe del departamento de recursos humanos del MI6 podría ser tedioso, reflexionó Nymphadora Tonks, cuando llamó a la puerta. Deseó poder delegar esta visita a uno de sus asistentes, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para tratar con el Agente 11. Sinistra sin duda le dejaría convencerla de que aceptara lo que quisiera mientras Percy... Era un asistente competente y dulce, pero Tonks tenía que admitir que carecía de la columna vertebral para manejar al Agente 11. 

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un ojiverde que le parecía vagamente familiar. Tonks lo había visto solo de pasada, ya que era Sinistra quien manejaba a los aprendices. Tonks no se sorprendió cuando el chico presentó su formulario de renuncia hace algunas semanas; muchos aprendices, por desgracia, no podían soportar la presión o el entrenamiento físico. Pero esta mañana se sorprendió mucho cuando el revisor del Agente 11 le informó que aparentemente el niño aún vivía con el agente. 

—¿Señora? —dijo Harry. 

—Hola —Tonks sonrió— ¿Está en casa? 

—Sabes que sí —dijo el Agente 11, acercándose por encima del hombro de Harry. Sus ojos inescrutables la estudiaron por un momento—. Qué sorpresa, Tonks. Pero entra —tocó suavemente el hombro del niño y Harry se alejó. Se tumbó en el enorme sofá marrón y cogió el iPad que estaba allí. El chico no miró en su dirección mientras el Agente 11 hacía un gesto para que Tonks se sentara en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación y luego se sentó en el sillón frente a ella. 

—¿Bien? —dijo el Agente 11, mirándola expectante— ¿A qué debo el placer? 

Como Jefa de Recursos Humanos, Tonks sabía que su verdadero nombre era Severus, pero nunca la había invitado a llamarlo por su primer nombre, y, a decir verdad, no podía pensar en él como en un Severus. Aunque era más joven que ella, el Agente 11 había estado con el MI6 por más tiempo.   
Siempre había sido el Agente 11 para ella, un agente atractivo pero distante con el cual siempre había tenido problemas para leerlo. Podría ser tan camaleónico si la misión lo requiriera… seguro, tímido, arrogante, humilde, coqueto, serio… que era difícil saber cuál de sus personalidades era real. 

—Probablemente puedas adivinar por qué estoy aquí — Tonks alzó las cejas, mirando hacia el chico recostado en el otro sofá. 

La expresión del Agente 11 no cambió. 

—No veo cómo mis invitados son motivo de preocupación para los de Recursos Humanos del MI6. 

A veces, Tonks olvidaba que el Agente 11 provenía de una familia aristocrática, su línea de sangre era tan antigua como la de la Reina. Viendo su expresión arrogante, ella podía creerlo fácilmente, pero de nuevo, tal vez esa arrogancia casual provenía de la confianza del agente en sus habilidades. Tal vez era un poco de ambas. 

En cualquier caso, se negó rotundamente a dejarse intimidar por su mirada penetrante, odiando el hecho de que ya no se sintiera tan confiada como antes. Eso no sería suficiente. 

—La cláusula de no divulgación está en su contrato por una razón, A11 —dijo —. Su invitado no está autorizado a saber nada sobre su trabajo, y sin embargo, él vive con usted mientras lleva una misión secreta. No puede vivir contigo ahora que no está con nosotros. Él no puede estar al tanto de la información clasificada. 

El chico resopló desde su sofá, confirmando su sospecha de que no estaba tan absorto en su iPad como fingía. 

Lanzando a Harry una mirada que no pudo leer, el Agente 11 se reclinó en su silla. 

—Harry, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y le dices a la amable señora lo que piensas? 

El ojiverde estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, el joven se sentó en el reposabrazos de la silla del Agente 11. Casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Harry agarró el hombro del agente y miró a Tonks con sus brillantes ojos verdes. 

—Mira, a menos que puedas hacer desaprender mágicamente la información clasificada que ya aprendí antes de abandonar el MI6, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿No es más inteligente mantenerme donde puedas tener un ojo sobre mí en vez de dejarme ir y vender tu preciosa información clasificada a otra persona? 

Tonks frunció los labios y miró al Agente 11, pero no pareció molestarse por el comentario del chico en absoluto. De hecho, tampoco parecía molesto porque el chico todavía no huviera quitado la mano de su hombro. 

Tonks miró de uno a otro con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar qué tipo de relación tendrían. Siempre se había enorgullecido de leer bien a las personas, pero ahora estaba perdida. El Agente 11 y Harry Potter no tenían el lenguaje corporal de los amigos; de eso estaba segura. Más allá de ese punto, ella no estaba segura. Aunque no creía que fuesen amantes… la renuencia del Agente 11 cuando se trataba de seducir a objetivos masculinos era bien conocida… había algo allí, algo que no podía entender. 

Por un lado, el Agente 11 no se veía tan a gusto con alguien en su espacio personal. Tonks admiraba la capacidad de Severus Snape para transmitir emociones que no sentía, pero incluso él, no podía borrar por completo la tensión apenas perceptible en sus músculos cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a él, tensión que no estaba allí ahora. 

Qué curioso 

Era interesante que la guardia del agente no hubiera bajado del todo; solo parecía considerar al chico como... ¿algo seguro? ¿Tal vez algo que consideraba dentro de su burbuja personal? Como una extensión de él. 

Más curioso e intrigante aún. 

—Tal vez —admitió Tonks—. Pero las reglas están ahí por una razón —miró firmemente al Agente 11—. Está explícitamente establecido en tu contrato que solo le puedes contar a tu cónyuge sobre tu trabajo, o a tu pariente más cercano si no tienes uno. Eso es todo. Entonces me temo que Harry no puede vivir contigo. Sería un mal precedente para otros agentes —Solo de pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza. Ella sería la encargada de todas las quejas y demandas de otros agentes si permitía que el Agente 11 se saliera con la suya. 

Tonks fingió no ver la cara de Harry caerse cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba cediendo en esto. Por dentro, ella hizo una mueca. Ella no era alguien sin corazón. Sabía que el chico realmente nunca había tenido un hogar, y ahora se lo estaba quitando de nuevo. Ella sentía pena por él. Pero las reglas eran reglas, y ella no se había convertido en Directora de Recursos Humanos del MI6 siendo blanda.   
—Bien —dijo el Agente 11—. Completaré la documentación necesaria mañana. 

—¿Perdón? —parpadeó ella. 

—Declararé a Harry como mi pariente más cercano —El Agente 11 se puso de pie. 

Le tomó todo su considerable autocontrol evitar quedarse boquiabierta. 

Tonks dijo lentamente: 

—¿Quieres que este chico sea la persona que tome decisiones con respecto a tu salud si estás incapacitado? — Para un agente de campo activo, esa era una preocupación legítima, por lo que era una muestra increíble de confianza. 

—Sí, soy consciente de lo que implica ser el pariente más cercano — El Agente 11 la miró con frialdad. 

—Bueno —dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando al chico, que tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro—. Supongo que es tu derecho elegir a quien quieras. Me marcho —Se dirigió hacia la puerta, sus tacones haciendo clic en el tenso silencio que cayó sobre la habitación—. Por cierto —dijo, deteniéndose con la mano en el pomo de la puerta—… Minerva quiere un informe de estado sobre la misión de Bane. 

El Agente 11 asintió con la cabeza, mientras Harry miraba hacia abajo. 

Tonks salió, sintiéndose más desconcertada de lo que había estado en años. 

¿Qué estaba pasando entre esos dos? 

* * * 

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Tonks, Harry dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo:   
—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Puedo vivir en otro lado. No quiero que sientas que tienes que... 

—No le diría eso si no lo pensara —dijo Severus, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todos modos, no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti. 

Con sus ojos sospechosamente brillantes, Harry le sonrió, se lanzó hacia adelante y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro contra la garganta de Severus. 

Severus le devolvió el abrazo. 

Estuvieron de pie así por un tiempo, la habitación en silencio, mientras Harry se aferraba a él como un niño pequeño, su respiración inestable y temblorosa, mientras Severus fingía no notar la humedad en su cuello. 

Cuando Harry levantó la cabeza unos minutos después, parecía más tranquilo. 

—Gracias, Sev —dijo con voz ronca—. Me siento honrado de que confíes en mí tanto. Yo estoy —tragó saliva y sonrió—… Confío en ti más que en nadie, también. 

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo secamente—. Ahora que hemos establecido una confianza mutua, creo que puedo dejar de ocultar las reliquias familiares debajo de mi cama. 

Harry se rio, sus ojos verdes brillaban de alegría. 

—Reliquias familiares, ¿eh? —dijo, con los brazos aún enlazados alrededor de la cintura de Severus— ¿Son valiosas? 

Severus hizo un sonido afirmativo, con el pecho apretado de afecto mientras miraba la cara sonriente de Harry. Joder, estaba tan... Inclinándose, besó a Harry en la nariz. No era suficiente. Su mirada se posó en los generosos y suaves labios de Harry, y el impulso de aplastarlos con los suyos fue casi irresistible. 

Con una Chingada…. 

Severus retrocedió apresuradamente, ruborizándose. Jesús, ya no sabía qué le pasaba con Harry. 

Sabía que le gustaba volver a casa a un Harry con ojos soñolientos esperándolo, sin importar qué tan tarde fuera. Sabía que le gustaba cocinar para dos, que le gustaba enseñarle a Harry cómo cocinar sin quemar la casa. Le gustaba comprar cosas para Harry y ver sus preciosos ojos iluminarse. Le gustaba ver a Harry con la ropa que le había comprado. Le gustaba ver a Harry feliz y ser la causa de su felicidad. 

Por separado, ninguna de esas cosas era particularmente extraña. Pero en conjunto, tenía que admitir que era algo extraño. 

Sin mencionar que querer besuquear a Harry sin que se lo pidieran era algo más que un poco extraño, considerando el hecho de que era heterosexual y Harry parecía querer genuinamente que fueran solo amigos. En las últimas semanas, desde que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, Harry había sido perfectamente afectuoso y amistoso, pero había una distancia apenas perceptible entre ellos que no había estado allí antes, una distancia que molestaba a Severus más de lo que debería. 

—¿Algo va mal? —dijo Harry, ladeando la cabeza. 

—No —dijo Severus, abriendo su mandíbula. Echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Acabo de recordar que tengo que recoger a Magnus. 

Harry asintió, con expresión neutral. 

—¿Cómo va? ¿Todavía no eres oficial? 

Severus lo miró con atención, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no pudo ver siquiera un rastro de celos. Parecía que Harry realmente había superado su pequeño   
enamoramiento, lo que era... bueno. Era… 

—No. Solo estamos saliendo casualmente. Ha estado muy ocupado lidiando con las repercusiones de la muerte de su padre. Prometí ayudarlo a clasificar algunos documentos, en realidad. 

—Eso es prometedor, ¿no? —dijo Harry— ¿Qué hay de Alexander Lightwood? 

Severus frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio. 

—Aún está en Suiza. No ha mantenido ningún contacto con Magnus. Quizás Magnus no tenga nada que ver con la muerte de su padre, después de todo. 

Harry frunció los labios. 

—O tal vez ellos sepan que el MI6 los está vigilando. 

Severus se encogió de hombros, tomando sus llaves del mostrador. 

—No olvides que tienes tus clases en dos horas. 

—Sí, papá — sonriendo, Harry puso los ojos en blanco 

—No soy tu padre —dijo Severus y casi hizo una mueca. Su voz había salido mucho más aguda de lo que había pretendido. 

Harry levantó sus cejas, mirándolo con curiosidad. 

—Has estado raro hoy. Más que eso, has estado un poco raro por semanas. Mucho tiempo. 

—Tengo un trabajo estresante, Harry —dijo Severus, encogiéndose de hombros dentro de su chaqueta. 

Harry se rio entre dientes. 

—¿Alguien te ha dicho cuán ingeniosa es tu forma de mentir sin mentir? Sé que tienes un trabajo estresante. No es la razón por la que has estado raro. Y nunca me llamas Harry a menos que haya algo más. 

Dividido entre sentirse ridículamente orgulloso y sentirse consternado de que aparentemente fuera tan fácil de leer, Severus le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. 

—Lo siento. Creo que solo necesito echar un polvo. Me pongo muy irritable si no lo hago. Era cierto, aunque no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso a Harry. 

Ya sabes por qué, bastardo rastrero. Sabes porque, bastardo retorcido… 

Severus ignoró la voz en el fondo de su mente, observando la reacción de Harry. 

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, sus fosas nasales llameaban. 

—Entonces no has tenido sexo con nadie desde que — Se calló, ruborizándose, y luego se encogió de hombros—… Han pasado semanas. Deberías tener sexo. 

Cuando Harry no se ofreció a chupar su polla, como medio había esperado, Severus asintió. 

—Tal vez debería. No me esperes. 

Harry ya estaba mirando su iPad. 

—No lo haré —murmuró distraídamente, sin prestarle atención. 

Severus lo miró por unos momentos y luego se fue. 

Él no cerró la puerta de golpe, pero estuvo cerca.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Asistir a los cursos de recuperación no era tan aterrador como Harry había esperado cuando Severus lo convenció de hacerlo hace algunas semanas. Nadie se reía de él por ser estúpido. Todos los que asistían a estas clases estaban en una posición similar a la suya. Harry ni siquiera era el chico más viejo, por lo que no se destacaba como un pulgar dolorido. De hecho, había hecho algunos amigos de su edad, Ginny y Dean. Aunque no tenía mucho en común con ellos, le gustaban. Eran tan... normales. Lo hacían sentir normal, también. Era una sensación tan novedosa, considerando que había pasado de ser un ladrón sin hogar, a vivir en una lujosa casa en Kensington. 

—¿Quieres que te acerque? —le dijo Dean mientras salían del edificio. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

—Gracias, pero cogeré el metro. Todavía no oscurece... 

Ginny lo codeó discretamente y murmuró: 

—Cállate. 

Harry parpadeó, confundido. 

Suspirando exasperadamente, Ginny se acercó a su oreja y siseó. 

—Le gustas, idiota. 

Lentamente, Harry miró a Dean, quien se sonrojó de inmediato. 

Oh. 

Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, no podía creer cómo se le hubiera pasado. Él no era exactamente inexperto. Era solo... Que no podía imaginar estar con alguien que no fuera Severus. Y ese era el quid del problema, ¿no? Había olvidado que otras personas podrían sentirse atraídas por él y que podría sentirse atraído por otras personas. Estaba demasiado colgado por Severus. 

Honestamente, Harry sabía que debería empezar a buscarse otros tipos. 

Necesitaba alejar a Severus de su mente y su corazón. No tenía sentido sufrir por algo que nunca sucedería. Lo había intentado, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero joder, no era fácil. Su corazón se negaba a escuchar a su cerebro, sin importar cuán determinado estuviera a superar sus sentimientos hacia Severus antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido... cómo decirle a Severus que lo amaba. 

Como lo había hecho hace semanas durante el sexo. 

El recuerdo hizo que su pecho se apretara. Te amo. Le había soltado cuando se corrió, pero afortunadamente, sus palabras fueran probablemente demasiado ininteligibles como para que Severus las escuchara con claridad. Harry había querido volver a decirlas después del sexo, cuando aún tenían unidos sus cuerpos, con Severus respirando pesadamente contra su piel, todavía agitado por su orgasmo. Parecían tan cercanos el uno al otro en ese momento, y las palabras casi lo ahogaban, deseando salir. Te amo, te amo, te amo. 

Lo habría asustado sin sentido. 

En cierto modo, tener relaciones sexuales con Severus había ayudado. Le había quitado la ilusión de que podía jugar con Severus sin romperse el corazón. Estaba en camino de romperse el corazón si no hacía algo. 

Algo así como salir con otro tipo. 

Reprimiendo su malestar, Harry sonrió a Dean, tratando de verlo como un posible novio. 

Dean no era poco atractivo. Tenía una cara bonita y fuerte, con bonitos ojos grises y cabello castaño rojizo. Él nunca sería tan devastadoramente atractivo como su Severus, pero... 

Harry exhaló ruidosamente, molesto como el infierno. Severus no era suyo. Severus nunca sería realmente suyo. Severus probablemente estaría follando con una hermosa mujer en ese mismo momento. 

Apartando el pensamiento, Harry le sonrió a Dean. Al menos, si había algo que había aprendido de Severus, era cómo fingir interés y atracción cuando en realidad no sentía nada. 

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, chocando sus hombros. 

—Sí me gustas. Entonces, ¿puedo llevarte? 

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, se escuchó el sonido de un coche sonando la bocina, forzándolo a mirar. Su estómago dio un salto cuando vio el Mercedes plateado. Odiaba que su mundo inmediatamente pareciera reducirse al hombre que estaba saliendo del coche, todos sus sentidos sintonizados con él. 

—Maldición —dijo Ginny—. Que guapo. 

—Lo sé —murmuró Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse, ganándose una mirada extraña de Dean. 

Dean miró entre él y el hombre que se acercaba. 

—¿Lo conoces? 

Harry asintió, tratando de parecer indiferente mientras le decía a Severus. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

La mirada aguda de Severus se movió hacia Dean por un momento antes de enfocarse en él. 

—Mi reunión terminó antes de lo esperado. Pensé en venir a buscarte. 

—Justo iba a llevar a Harry a dar un paseo —dijo Dean, acercándose a él. 

Harry frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Severus dijo, muy suavemente. 

—No te molestes, muchacho. Vivimos en Kensington y sería inútil de tu parte conducir hasta allá cuando yo puedo perfectamente llevar a Harry a casa. 

—¿Viven juntos? —Ginny casi chilló. 

—Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías familia —dijo Dean, volviéndose hacia Harry. 

—No la tiene —dijo Severus, su mirada relajada y su tono casual, como si no tuviera idea de que les estaba dando una impresión equivocada. 

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, demasiado confundido como para estar enojado. 

Sonriendo, Severus se volvió hacia Ginny y le estrechó la mano. 

—Severus Snape. 

—Ginny —dijo simplemente, sonriendo un poco. 

Harry esperaba que la expresión de su rostro no fuera demasiado agria. 

—Vámonos, entonces —dijo, caminando hacia el coche de Severus—. Adiós —dijo con retraso, saludando a Ginny y Dean. 

Ginny se llevó los dedos a la oreja como si fuera un teléfono y le dijo: 

—Llámame. 

Dean evitó su mirada con la mandíbula apretada. 

Sintiendo una punzada de culpa, Harry se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y esperó a que Severus se sentara en el asiento del conductor. 

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —dijo Harry. No sonó enojado; él todavía estaba confundido. 

Severus se condujó fuera del camino de entrada. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te llevaré a casa. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. 

—Deja de fingir que no lo entiendes. Tú solo... les hiciste creer que somos pareja. ¡A propósito! No haces nada accidentalmente. 

Los ojos de Severus estaban fijos en el camino. 

—No me gustó cómo te estaba mirando ese tipo. 

—¿Dean? ¿Y cómo me estaba mirando? —parpadeó Harry. 

La burla frunció los labios de Severus. 

—Es el típico adolescente cachondo que busca un polvo fácil. 

Harry lo miró. 

—¿Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que debería salir y enamorarme de alguien de mi edad? 

—Deberías —dijo Severus irritado después de una breve pausa—. Pero ese chico no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Es obvio que a él solo le importa quitarse el calentón. A él no le importas un comino. 

—¿Y determinaste todo esto después de conocerlo por un total de diez segundos? —dijo Harry con ironía, mirando a Severus con curiosidad. Si él no lo supiera, él pensaría... 

—Soy un espía —dijo Severus sin expresión—. Estoy entrenado para notar estas cosas. 

Claro. Por supuesto. 

Harry frunció los labios. 

—¿Y si lo que yo quería es un buen polvo también? Dean está muy bien para eso. 

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—Haz lo que quieras, entonces. 

—Mira, gracias por cuidarme, pero puedo cuidarme solo. No necesito ser mimado —suspiró Harry. 

La tensión no abandonó el cuerpo de Severus. Él no dijo nada. 

Harry suspiró de nuevo, extendiendo la mano y apretando el brazo de Severus. 

—Vamos, Sev. No quiero que estemos enojados el uno con el otro. En realidad, realmente aprecio que te importe, pero no necesitas sobreprotegerme, ¿sabes? 

Severus permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia adelante a pesar de que estaban atascados con el tráfico. 

—Vamos —dijo Harry, acercándose y presionando su mejilla en el hombro de Severus—. Deja de estar de mal humor. Odio cuando te enfadas. Te vuelves distante y frio y no puedes estar distante y frio conmigo. 

—Mocoso —dijo Severus con un bufido—. Te he echado a perder. 

Sonriendo, Harry presionó sus labios en la mejilla desaliñada de Severus. 

—Me encanta que me mimes —susurró, sonrojándose. Amaba la atención, el cuidado en las manos de Severus—. Entonces, ¿nos besamos y lo olvidamos? 

Severus volvió la cabeza y lo besó con fuerza, el beso húmedo, profundo y retorcido. 

Terminó tan repentinamente como comenzó. 

Respirando inseguramente, Harry miró a Severus confundido mientras el otro hombre miraba al coche que estaba delante, que finalmente había empezado a moverse. Severus se veía tranquilo y concentrado, pero Harry sabía que con Severus eso no podía significar nada bueno. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —Harry finalmente dijo con una sonrisa, tocando sus húmedos y temblorosos labios. 

—Hice lo que me dijiste —dijo Severus con rigidez, sin mirarlo—. Nos besamos y lo olvidamos. 

Harry lo miró incrédulo, pero decidió no expresar su incredulidad. No habló con Severus por el resto del viaje. 

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. 

Y tramar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Esa noche, mientras yacía en su suave cama, Harry consideró cuidadosamente sus opciones. 

Por un lado, nunca había sido alguien que renunciara a algo que quería sin luchar. Si había alguna posibilidad de que Severus realmente le amara… lo deseaba más allá de lo que Harry quisiera admitir… se sentiría muy bien, ¿por qué no?... Entonces Harry estaría condenado si no luchaba por esa oportunidad. 

Por otro lado, no quería estropear su relación solo porque era demasiado codicioso y no había nada más importante para él que su relación con Severus. Finalmente tenía una persona que adoraba y que también se preocupaba por él. Finalmente tenía un hogar y Harry no se refería a esta casa, sin importar lo agradable que fuera. Él felizmente viviría con Severus en una choza mientras Severus lo amara también. 

Incluso admitirlo en su cabeza lo ponía nervioso. No porque pensara que Severus lo echaría si descubriera que Harry estaba enamorado de él; después de que Severus lo convirtiera en su pariente más cercano, Harry se sintió lo suficientemente seguro de su relación como para saber que Sev no lo haría. Pero era solo que una gran parte de él estaba segura de que Severus nunca lo follaría de nuevo y que solo se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo. 

Pero tal vez Severus podría amarlo. 

Esa idea tentadora era en todo lo que podía pensar después de que Severus lo hubiera besado. Incluso pensar en la posibilidad le hacía entrar en calor y estremecerse por dentro. 

Haría cualquier cosa por el amor de Severus. 

Pero antes de que pudiera actuar, tenía que estar seguro de que Severus realmente le amara. 

Había mucho en riesgo. 

* * * 

La noche siguiente, Harry regresó de sus clases antes de lo habitual. Aunque ya eran las nueve, Severus aún no estaba en casa. Eso normalmente le preocuparía, no le gustaba que Severus llegara tarde, pero ese día le venía bien. 

Harry pidió pizza, se duchó y luego fue a la habitación de Severus. Abriendo el armario, examinó su contenido. Sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño por la cantidad de trajes caros que a él le parecían todos iguales, Harry encontró una camiseta verde grisácea que, afortunadamente, no costaba cientos de libras y se la puso. Era muy suave y olía ligeramente a Severus. 

Harry sonrió ante su reflejo. El color realzaba muy bien sus ojos. Aunque no era mucho más bajo que Severus, no tenía sus hombros y pectorales, por lo que la camisa se veía muy grande, cayendo justo debajo de sus muslos. Era la longitud perfecta, no demasiado corta para parecer indecente, pero lo suficientemente corta como para acentuar sus largas y suaves piernas. Sus piernas eran su mejor característica en su opinión, y no era tímido para enseñarlas. Tampoco era tímido para explotar el hecho de que a Severus le gustara verlo con su ropa. Severus no era obvio al respecto, pero siempre lo tocaba más cuando Harry usaba su ropa. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? 

Mordiéndose los labios un par de veces, para enrojecerse y pasándose la mano por el pelo, Harry asintió con la cabeza ante su reflejo, satisfecho con su aspecto. Él se follaría totalmente. Si Severus no lo amaba... Bueno, al menos sabría con certeza que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Severus y dejaría de esperar lo imposible, esta vez para siempre. 

Harry fue a la sala de estar justo a tiempo para abrirle la puerta al repartidor de pizzas. Después de pagar la pizza y ponerla en la mesita, Harry encendió el televisor y se estiró en el sofá. Severus le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que pronto estaría en casa. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho. 

Ni cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Severus entró. Dejando caer su maletín junto a la puerta, Severus se quitó la chaqueta con un suspiro de cansancio. 

—Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto —dijo, dejándose caer sobre el espacio dejado por las piernas de Harry y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el estómago de Harry. 

Harry trató de ignorar las mariposas en su estómago y analizó el comportamiento del otro hombre. Había otro sofá perfectamente cómodo en la habitación, pero Severus había elegido el de Harry. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? 

—Pobrecito —murmuró Harry, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Severus y masajeando su cuero cabelludo—¿Qué tal tu día? 

—Molesto —dijo Severus, acariciando el estómago de Harry— ¿Esa es mi camisa? 

—Era. 

Severus resopló suavemente. 

—Pensé que habíamos comprado un montón de ropa para que pudieras dejar de robar la mía. 

—Mentiroso —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Me compraste ropa porque te gusta comprarme cosas. 

—Culpable, su señoría—murmuró Severus, cerrando los ojos. 

—¿Vas a dormirte sobre mí? 

—Probablemente. 

—Hay pizza. 

—Umm, es tentador, pero no lo suficientemente tentador como para hacer que me levante. 

Harry se alegró de que Severus no pudiera ver la mirada de amor en su rostro. 

—Creo que deberías dejar tu trabajo si te desgasta tanto. 

—¿Cuál? —dijo Severus con un suspiro, enterrándose más profundamente en el estómago de Harry, sus grandes manos se posaron en los desnudos muslos de Harry. 

Harry se encogió, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo asqueroso. Una erección era lo último que necesitaba en este momento. La noche no estaba yendo exactamente como él había imaginado. Mientras Severus lo tocaba, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; claramente estaba cómodo con él. 

Harry había esperado... No sabía lo que esperaba. ¿Qué Severus de repente se daría cuenta de lo sexy que era y saltaría sobre sus huesos? Estúpido. 

—Hablando de mi trabajo —murmuró Severus, sus palabras amortiguadas por la camisa de Harry—. Voy a hacer un viaje de negocios a Tokio. Me voy mañana por la mañana. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a ir? 

—Una semana. 

Harry frunció los labios infelizmente, su estómago se tambaleó. Una semana sin Severus parecía una vida. 

—¿Una semana? —repitió. 

Severus lanzó un suspiro. 

—No es que quiera, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Las negociaciones son demasiado importantes para enviar a alguien más. La misión tendrá que esperar. MI6 vigilará a Magnus mientras no estoy. 

¿Qué hay de mí? 

Harry mordió el interior de la mejilla, tragándose las palabras rápidamente. Se negaba a ser pegajoso. No sería pegajoso. No lo haría. 

—Podría llevarte conmigo —dijo Severus como si escuchara sus pensamientos—. Te encantaría Japón. 

Animado por las palabras de Severus, Harry sonrió y separó las piernas para acomodar los hombros de Severus entre ellos. Su posición probablemente parecía bastante obscena. Para el ojo casual, probablemente parecería que Severus le estaba haciendo una mamada. 

Su polla se crispó ante la idea. 

—¿Has estado en Japón antes? 

—Sí, algunas veces—El pulgar de Severus trazó el muslo de Harry perezosamente—. Tuve una larga misión allí una vez. Buena cultura... realmente interesante. Y buenas personas. Me gustó la gente. 

—Parece que hay una historia detrás —dijo Harry. 

Severus no dijo nada por unos momentos. 

—Había una mujer —dijo, su voz un poco hueca y melancólica—. Me enamoré de ella. 

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. 

—Obviamente, no funcionó. Las relaciones a larga distancia rara vez lo hacen. Pero —Severus se apagó—… Harry se movió de debajo de Severus y se puso de pie. 

—¡La pizza se está enfriando! 

Ahora entendía por qué la gente decía “aplastante” ante la decepción y la tristeza; se sentía como algo viciado alrededor de su pecho, en sus pulmones sentía un peso aplastante y abrumador, lo que le dificultaba respirar. 

No pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Severus por el resto de la noche, ya que no quería que Severus viera lo triste que estaba. No era como si hubiera olvidado que Severus era heterosexual, nunca lo olvidó, pero... 

Tal vez lo había olvidado, después de todo. Nunca había visto a Severus con una mujer en la que realmente estuviera interesado. Recordar la sexualidad de Severus de esa forma le resultó como un golpe en el estómago. Y pensar que realmente había pensado que Severus podría amarlo... Parecía tan patético y ridículo ahora. 

¿Severus todavía estaba enamorado de esa mujer? ¿La vería mientras estaba en Japón? 

Las preguntas se movieron en la punta de su lengua por el resto de la tarde, pero nunca abandonaron sus labios. Un cobarde. Estaba siendo un cobarde. No era como si importara si Severus amaba a alguna mujer o no. Ciertamente no lo amaba. 

Así que Harry usó todo lo que había aprendido en el MI6 y puso una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que no podía sentir. Bromeó, sonrió y se rio. Si Severus notó algo, no hizo ningún comentario. 

La noche fue... tolerable. A pesar de que su patético plan de seducción había sido un completo fracaso, no iba a quejarse por una noche pasada con Severus. 

Los mendigos no podían ser quisquillosos, pensó Harry con amargura, alejando su decepción y jurando para sí mismo que esta sería la última vez que dejaría crecer esperanzas en lo que a Severus se refería. 

Los hombres heterosexuales no se volvían homosexuales en la vida real. 

Al menos no por alguien como Harry.   



	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Severus regresó a su habitación de hotel muy tarde después de un largo día de negociaciones, solo para recibir una llamada de la sede. ¡Qué manera perfecta de terminar un día de mierda! 

Hizo su habitual barrido de la habitación, revisando todas las superficies y mirando debajo de la cama, antes de que finalmente respondiera la llamada. 

—Alexander Lightwood tuvo una reunión con Magnus Bane anoche—le informó Minerva, sin molestarse con detalles sociales—. No pudimos escuchar su conversación, porque parece que Lightwood tenía un distorsionador de micrófonos. Tal vez sospecha de nuestra participación. Quizás ha descubierto tu tapadera. 

—Y tal vez es una precaución normal en él —dijo Severus, su tono tan fresco como el de ella—. Las personas como Lightwood son demasiado inteligentes para ser atrapadas así. 

—Quizás —admitió ella—. Sin embargo, finalmente tenemos un contacto entre Lightwood y Magnus Bane, pero tú no estás disponible porque tienes una reunión de negocios en Japón, de todos los sitios posibles. ¿Todavía recuerdas cuál es tu trabajo principal, agente? 

Severus apretó los labios. 

—Soy jefe de departamento de la mayor compañía financiera del país, señora. Semicontrolar mi trabajo no es una opción. A menos que esté en mi lecho de muerte, no hay forma de que hubiera evitado asistir a esta reunión, cuando el posible acuerdo vale miles de millones. Eso habría destapado mi tapadera. 

—No debiste haber aceptado el trabajo de jefe de departamento, entonces —dijo Minerva—. Se suponía que era una tapadera fácil para ti. Nunca se supuso que pusiera en peligro tu disponibilidad para las misiones. Primero eres un agente del MI6 y luego un hombre de negocios, no al revés. 

—Estoy enterado, señora —dijo Severus con irritación— ¿Eso es todo? 

Minerva terminó la llamada. 

Severus resistió el impulso de tirar algo. 

Joder… 

Se desabrochó la camisa y se dejó caer en la cama, estirando sus rígidos músculos. 

No era como si no fuera consciente de que últimamente los malabares entre sus trabajos se habían vuelto cada vez más difíciles. 

Quizás Harry tenía razón y debería renunciar. 

Severus suspiró. 

Harry. 

Había estado en Japón durante cinco días y el chico siempre había estado en el fondo de su mente, causando una sensación vaga e insatisfecha que no desaparecería sin importar lo que él hiciera, como un picor persistente bajo la piel. 

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry en este momento. Era apenas pasado el mediodía en Londres. Debería estar en casa. 

Perdiendo la pelea consigo mismo, Severus cogió su teléfono. 

Harry respondió en el segundo timbre. 

—Oye —dijo, su voz cálida, brillante y feliz. Feliz de escucharlo. 

Severus se encontró sonriendo, sus hombros perdieron la tensión por primera vez ese día. 

—Hola. 

—Suenas cansado. 

—Un poco —admitió Severus, cerrando los ojos. Si volvía su imaginación, casi podría engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo— ¿Cómo van tus estudios? 

—¿De verdad quieres que hable sobre eso? Es aburrido. 

—Realmente no me importa de qué hables —admitió Severus—. Sólo háblame. Puedes recitar la lista de compras si quieres. 

Harry hizo un ruido comprensivo. 

—¿Las negociaciones van tan mal? 

—No es nada que no me esperara… Pero sí, ha sido un día largo—. Y todo lo que deseo ahora es a ti. 

Afortunadamente, Harry no lo cuestionó y comenzó a hablar de todo y nada: el cachorro que aparentemente había aparecido en su vecindario, el videojuego que acababa de salir, sus clases, la película que había visto con sus amigos, antes de que de repente se callara. 

—¿Sev? —dijo Harry, vacilante. 

—¿Mm? 

—Tuve una cita con Dean anoche. 

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe. 

—¿Qué? 

—Debería salir con tipos de mi edad —dijo Harry, casi desafiante—. Y Dean está realmente interesado en mí. 

Los labios de Severus se doblaron en una delgada línea. 

—¿Y tú en él? 

—Es guapo y divertido. Y no tiene mal aliento. 

Severus miró el techo. 

—¿Quieres decir que te besó? 

—Bueno —dijo Harry—. Sí. Eso generalmente sucede cuando los adolescentes cachondos van a una cita. 

Normalmente, Severus se reiría de su respuesta descarada, pero por el momento, reírse era lo último en su mente. 

—¿Te gustó? 

—Um —dijo Harry—. Estuvo bien, supongo. 

—¿Tan bueno como cuando te beso? 

¿Qué coño estás haciendo? una voz gruñó en el fondo de su mente, pero Severus estaba más allá de ser razonable. Quería escuchar a Harry, su Harry, maldita sea, confirmar que era suyo, de Severus y de nadie más. 

Podía oír que Harry respiraba agitado. 

—¿Por qué estás preguntando esto? ¿Qué más te da? 

Severus tuvo que relajar conscientemente su mandíbula. 

Sí, ¿qué más le daba? 

Harry tenía dieciocho. No era un niño. Era normal que se besara y tuviera relaciones sexuales con personas de su edad. A su edad, Severus se acostaba con alguien diferente cada dos días. 

No era de su incumbencia a quién Harry follara. Severus solo era para Harry su... ¿Quién, exactamente, era él para Harry? Solo un hombre mayor con el que vivía. Un amigo. Y nada más. Él no era dueño del chico y esta extraña posesividad era jodidamente asquerosa. 

—Pregunto porque me preocupo por ti —dijo Severus, dolorosamente consciente de lo inadecuado que sonaba. 

Harry se burló. 

—Me preocupo por ti también, pero no hago preguntas tan intrusivas sobre tu vida personal. 

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras —dijo Severus irritado—. No tengo nada que esconder. 

Hubo silencio en la línea. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta. 

—¿Así que la has visto? 

—¿A quién? 

—A la mujer japonesa que solías ver. 

Severus entrecerró los ojos, descontento con el cambio de tema. 

—¿Asami? Sí, en realidad sí. 

Habían almorzado juntos hace dos días. Su separación fue lo suficientemente amistosa, por lo que la reunión no fue incómoda. Solo extraña. Era extraño ver a la mujer que una vez amó y sentir... casi nada. 

Y él realmente había estado enamorado de ella. Severus podía recordar el enamoramiento instantáneo, la fascinación, la lujuria, la atracción por sus ojos oscuros. Ella no había sido el objetivo, pero había trabajado para la compañía en la que se había infiltrado con el fin de encontrar ciber terroristas que intentaban adjuntar virus informáticos a un famoso videojuego en línea que la compañía había estado desarrollando. El ligero conflicto de intereses no le impidió hacer su trabajo y había completado con éxito su misión, a pesar de estar completamente distraído por una hermosa mujer en su cama. Por supuesto, Asami finalmente descubrió que el diseñador gráfico estadounidense del que se había enamorado era en realidad un oficial de inteligencia británico. Se habían separado porque no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el MI6 y mudarse a Japón, ni siquiera por ella. Asami no se enojó cuando él le dijo eso. No era su estilo. Ella se había acercado, lo había aceptado y lo había besado. 

—Sabes dónde encontrarme cuando te canses de jugar a Sherlock Bond —le había dicho antes de que él saliera de su vida. 

En el fondo, él había pensado que ella tenía razón y que eventualmente ellos reavivarían su relación. 

Pero hace dos días, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el restaurante que solían frecuentar, Severus se dio cuenta de que no podía imaginarse estando con ella. Los sentimientos se habían ido. No quedaba nada excepto una atracción superficial hacia una mujer bella e inteligente. No había cambiado en estos tres años, desde la última vez que la había visto, todavía pequeña y hermosa, su cara en forma de corazón tan impresionante como él recordaba, pero su risa ya no le calentaba el pecho, y la curva de sus labios no hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Era extraño, porque no recordaba haberse enamorado alguna vez. 

—No volverás, ¿verdad? —Asami había dicho en voz baja, sus ojos parecidos a una gacela engañosamente suaves. 

Podía ver arrepentimiento y melancolía en su mirada, pero no parecía desconsolada. Parte de ella había claramente avanzado. 

Justo como él lo hizo, sin darse cuenta. 

—Oh —dijo Harry, llevándolo al presente—. Fue... ¿salió como esperabas? 

Severus no supo cómo responder eso. Había esperado que cuando viera a Asami de nuevo, se sintiera tan enamorado de ella como lo había estado antes, y eso haría que el complicado lío de emociones que lo devoraba desapareciera. Entonces, en cierto sentido, su reunión con Asami había sido una gran decepción. Pero supuso que había sido bueno verla y cerrar su historia. 

—Estuvo bien —dijo con voz entrecortada, todavía molesto por el cambio de tema. No habían terminado de hablar sobre la cita de Harry con ese chico con granos. Solo pensar en los labios de Dean sobre los de Harry, la lengua de Dean en la dulce boca de Harry, lo hacía querer golpear algo. O matar algo. 

—¿Volverás, verdad? —espetó Harry. 

¿Qué? 

—Por supuesto —dijo Severus lentamente, deseando poder ver la cara de Harry— ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no regresaré? 

Harry no dijo nada. 

Severus sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando algo se le ocurrió. 

—¿Me extrañas? 

Podía oír a Harry inhalar temblorosamente. 

Por un largo tiempo, solo hubo silencio. Todo lo que Severus pudo escuchar fue el sonido de la respiración de Harry. Se sentía increíblemente íntimo, como si no estuvieran medio mundo separados. 

Cerró los ojos y pensó en su última noche juntos, recordando cómo se sentía al recostarse sobre Harry con su cara presionada contra la barriga de Harry, a través de la camisa que llevaba Harry… la camisa de Severus… y podía sentir dolor en su cuerpo por la simple intimidad y perfección de eso. Recordó la suavidad sedosa de los muslos de Harry contra sus manos cuando se separaron para acomodar a Severus entre sus piernas. 

—¿Me extrañas? —dijo de nuevo, su voz ronca y apenas reconocible. 

—Sí —Harry susurró por fin—. Te extraño mucho. 

Maldita sea. 

Severus sintió que su mano se movía hacia su polla, que ya estaba medio dura por razones en las que no quería pensar. Le dio un lento golpe a través de sus pantalones. 

—Dormí en tu cama anoche —murmuró Harry, su voz temblorosa—. Espero que esté bien. 

—Sabes que sí —dijo Severus, desabrochando la hebilla de su cinturón y abriendo su bragueta. A su miembro le gustaba la idea de que su Harry durmiera en su cama sobre las sábanas que olían a él— ¿Llevas mi ropa otra vez? —dijo antes de poder contenerse. 

—Sí —admitió Harry, sonando avergonzado—. La lavaré antes de que regreses. 

—No te molestes —dijo Severus y se mordió el labio con fuerza, agarrando su polla en su mano. Se preguntó si podría convencerse a sí mismo de que no se estaba masturbando con el sonido de la voz de Harry en su oído, pero incluso él no era tan bueno mintiendo—. Sabes que puedes usar mi ropa. 

Quiero darte todo lo que quieras. Quiero cuidar de ti, voy a cuidarte muy bien. 

Apenas retuvo las palabras. 

Harry hizo un ruidito estrangulado que fue directo a su polla. Severus agarró su pene con más fuerza, acariciando sus bolas con la otra mano, imaginando cómo luciría Harry en ese momento: enrojecido y un poco avergonzado, pero también contento y encendido, vistiendo la ropa de Severus porque lo extrañaba. 

No necesitaba preguntar si Harry se tocaba o no; él lo sabía. Sabía los pequeños ruidos que hacía Harry y la forma en que la respiración de Harry se volvía inestable mientras se masturbaba. 

Él no podría preguntar, de todos modos. De esta manera, ambos podían fingir que no estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, Harry probablemente no tendría idea de que Severus se estaba masturbando, también, masturbándose con el sonido de su respiración. 

Cristo. ¿En qué tipo de pervertido se había convertido?  
Esto era una locura 

Absolutamente una locura. 

* * * 

A la mañana siguiente, Severus estaba de muy mal humor después de una larga noche de introspección, y su estado de ánimo no mejoraba con el hecho de que tuviera una cita por Skype con Magnus a primera hora de la mañana. 

Ponerse la máscara de un buen chico simpático no fue fácil cuando estaba de tan mal humor. 

Pero por supuesto que lo hizo. No fue como si tuviera una elección. 

Sonrió, flirteó y bromeó con Magnus, su postura relajada y sus ojos fijos en Magnus atentamente, a pesar de que su mente estaba preocupada por otras cosas. 

Pero cuando Magnus sacó el nombre de Harry, la atención de Severus se centró en él. 

—Me cancelaron una cita y fui a tu casa esta tarde — dijo Magnus—. Conocí a Harry. 

Severus luchó por mantener su postura relajada sin cambiar. Se le heló la sangre, sus instintos de protección entraron en acción. Por fuera, sonrió, dejando que algo de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro —¿Conociste a Harry? No lo mencionó cuando hablé con él. 

—Sí —dijo Magnus—. Nunca mencionaste que no vivías solo. 

Severus lo miró con cuidado. Aunque se había sentido inclinado a pensar que Magnus era un buen tipo, el encuentro de Magnus con Alexander Lightwood demostraba que no era tan inocente como parecía—. No lo mencioné porque no es fácil de explicar. Algunas personas lo interpretan mal. 

Magnus le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada. 

— Me gustaría pensar que no soy sólo “alguna persona”. 

Magnus Bane era un tipo interesante. Flirteaba con facilidad, pero Severus no creía que hubiera una intención sería detrás del coqueteo. Mientras que Magnus parecía atraído por él en un nivel superficial, no iba más allá de eso. 

Era curioso. No era por ser engreído, pero Magnus era el primer objetivo en su carrera que le resultaba difícil de enamorar. Le hizo preguntarse si Magnus tendría sentimientos por alguien más. Por el bien de Magnus, esperaba que ese alguien no fuera Alexander Lightwood. 

—Espero que no lo seas —dijo Severus, mirando a Magnus con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando los labios de Magnus—. Me gusta tu cabello, por cierto. Ni siquiera sabía que se podía ver asi. 

Con suerte, el deseo en su mirada parecería sincero. 

—Cuando conocí a Harry —comenzó Severus, volviendo su mirada a los ojos de Magnus—, era un niño sin hogar, medio muerto de hambre. Lo llevé a casa. Le ofrecí un hogar —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso es prácticamente todo. 

—¡Oh! —dijo Magnus, mirándolo sorprendido—. Eso es...  
extremadamente dulce. 

Severus negó con la cabeza. 

—Realmente no. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si lo hubieras visto por entonces. 

— Dijiste que algunas personas lo interpretaban mal. ¿Por qué? 

Severus pensó rápidamente, considerando y descartando sus opciones. Necesitaba hacer creer a Magnus que él veía a Harry como un niño, no como un objeto de atracción. 

—Porque la gente piensa con sus traseros. Sí, sé que parece extraño. Vive conmigo, soy abierto sobre mi sexualidad, y soy mucho mayor que él. No estamos emparentados y aun así pago por su educación, pago todos sus gastos, así que por supuesto, la gente empieza a asumir un montón de mierda. Harry es heterosexual, y es un niño, y yo no soy un jodido pedófilo, pero algunas personas todavía creen que soy su Sugar Daddy —Severus se rio entre dientes, como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que había escuchado. 

Magnus no se rio con él. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo eres? —murmuró—. Si lo entendí correctamente, las relaciones entre “Sugar Daddys” y “Sugar Babies” no son necesariamente sexuales. 

Severus sintió que su sonrisa se desvanecía. No le gustaba lo que Magnus estaba insinuando. No le molestaba cuando Harry hacía bromas sobre ser su Sugar Baby, pero le molestaba que Magnus insinuara que su relación era un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso basado en el dinero. 

—Estoy seguro —dijo, más brusco de lo que pretendía—. Harry no se queda conmigo por mi dinero. Soy su familia —Le gustaba gastar su dinero en Harry y sabía que a Harry le gustaban en secreto todos los mimos y la atención, pero no se trataba de dinero. De eso estaba seguro Severus. El dinero no era el punto. 

—Lo siento —dijo Magnus, luciendo un poco desconcertado—. Sólo lo pregunto porque él no parecía estar feliz de verme. Parecía... algo amenazado. 

Severus suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara. 

—Harry es inseguro. Cree que voy a deshacerme de él cuando inicie mi propia familia –miró a los ojos de Magnus–. Está equivocado. No se va a ninguna parte, sin importar lo que alguien piense. —De nuevo, su voz salió más fuerte de lo que debería. Maldición. Esto... estaba comprometiendo su misión. Severus trató de suavizarlo—. Es un niño que necesita un hogar. Él no tiene a nadie más que a mí. 

Magnus asintió, pero aún así pareció un poco reservado el resto de la conversación. 

Tan pronto como terminó la llamada, Severus maldijo floridamente. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su problema con Harry antes de volar por completo la misión. ¿Qué coño estaba mal con él? Si Minerva viera esa conversación enloquecería, ella lo tendría atrapado por los huevos y tendría toda la razón. Nada lo había hecho perder su compostura de esa manera durante una misión. 

Hasta Harry. 

Harry Harry Harry. Maldita sea. Él solo podía pensar en una cosa últimamente.

Las cosas no podían continuar así.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Severus nunca había estado tan impaciente por llegar a casa. Siempre había vivido solo y nunca había estado esperándolo alguien en casa cuando regresaba de sus viajes de trabajo. De modo que la impaciencia que le inundaba la piel mientras estaba sentado en el taxi era una sensación muy extraña. Sentía hasta la piel tensa y se sorprendió tamborileando los dedos sobre el asiento de la cabina. 

Finalmente, el taxi llegó. Después de pagarle al conductor y agarrar su maleta, Severus salió del coche, con su corazón palpitando en el pecho cuando vio a Harry corriendo hacia él. 

—¡Sev! 

Severus se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió, abriendo los brazos justo cuando Harry chocó contra él. Severus lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico. Mierda. Este sentimiento… 

Notó un movimiento en su visión periférica. Magnus Bane estaba de pie en el porche, observándolos, Severus se tensó, momentáneamente molesto y enojado por no poder ser él mismo en su propia casa. Se preguntó cómo se perdió a Magnus o a su coche, pero era muy consciente de que sufría algo parecido a la “visión de túnel” cuando se trataba de Harry. 

No miró hacia Magnus, fingiendo no verlo. 

Tomando una respiración profunda, se deslizó al papel del Severus Snape que Magnus conocía: el que era un hombre amable que había dado un hogar a un niño sin hogar por la bondad de su corazón. 

— Muy bien, déjame verte —dijo Severus, retrocediendo para mirar a Harry—¿Has crecido otra pulgada en una semana? A este ritmo, pronto serás más alto que yo. 

Pero Harry no pareció darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía jugar un papel, sus ojos verdes mirando a Severus con avidez. 

—¡Te extrañé! —soltó, apretando nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de Severus. Susurró, apenas audible, casi aferrándose a él—. Llévame contigo la próxima vez. 

Tragando la repentina opresión en su garganta, Severus sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, dejando caer un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza del chico. 

—Yo también, Harry —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz ligera y divertida para el beneficio de Magnus. Tenía la sensación de que no tuvo éxito. 

Miró el camino hacia Magnus, fingiendo notarlo recién ahora. Él le sonrió sobre el hombro de Harry. 

Magnus le dio una sonrisa débil. 

—Hola. 

A regañadientes, Severus soltó al chico en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia Magnus. 

— Oye. Estaba pensando llamarte. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. No es que no me alegre verte — Completamente consciente de la mirada de Harry en su espalda, se inclinó para acariciar los labios de Magnus con los suyos, pero Magnus volteó la cabeza para que el beso aterrizara en su mejilla. Severus retrocedió, estudiando al otro hombre con el ceño fruncido—¿Todo está bien? 

Magnus cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Yo... no creo que quiera ser tu novio. 

Severus podría contar con los dedos la cantidad de veces en que había estado así de sorprendido. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? —dijo. 

Sacudiendo el flequillo de sus ojos, Magnus se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo en su expresión. 

—Yo solo... tuve mi dosis de malas relaciones. Mi primer novio resultó ser casado y con niños. Mi segundo novio me dejó por alguien más pervertido cuando me negué a hacer algunas cosas que él quería hacer. El tercero enloqueció y me dejó cuando le dije que a mi realmente no me gustaban las relaciones ocasionales y querría una familia en algún momento. El cuarto se aterrorizó cuando descubrió quién era mi padre —Le dirigió a Severus una sonrisa irónica—. Y mi padre siempre tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer que ser un papá para mí. Probablemente ahora entiendas el panorama. 

Severus lo miró fijamente. A pesar de que había investigado extensamente el pasado de Magnus Bane, no se había dado cuenta de cuán profundo era ese deseo de compromiso. 

—Quieres un hombre completamente comprometido contigo. 

— Quiero a un hombre que escuche y entienda mis ideas, un hombre que me ponga primero en su vida y cuide de mí —dijo Magnus en voz baja—. Realmente me gustas, Severus, pero parece que tampoco eres ese hombre. 

Mierda. 

Severus miró hacia Harry. 

—¿Esto es por Harry? No es lo que parece. Solo es un niño. 

—No es un niño —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa—. Abre los ojos. Tiene apenas unos cinco o seis años menos que yo —negó con la cabeza—. Y no importa, de todas formas. Incluso si realmente no es lo que parece, es extremadamente importante para ti. Y tal vez es egoísta de mí parte, pero estoy cansado de ser quien recibe migajas de atención y afecto. Ya estuve allí, hice eso, y tengo la camiseta de recuerdo. Creo que me merezco algo más. Todos lo hacemos. Tú también. 

Severus tuvo que reprimir el impulso de maldecir. Nunca había fallado en una misión tan espectacularmente. O puesto en peligro tanto. Ya podía imaginar la reacción de Minerva cuando descubriera por qué Magnus Bane rompía la relación con él. 

Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. 

Tenía que jugar su papel hasta el final. 

Severus se inclinó y besó a Magnus en la mejilla. 

— Realmente me gustas, Hoyuelos. Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme. 

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Magnus se alejó. 

—Gracias por todo, Sev —dijo en voz baja—. Y perdóname si te di falsas esperanzas. No quise hacerlo. Realmente creí que podríamos funcionar… que podría enamorarme de ti —Le dedicó a Severus una sonrisa ladeada—. Eres algo así como todo lo que siempre busqué en un hombre. Pero estoy empezando a ver que no es suficiente. Así que, sí, lamento si te hice ilusionar sin querer. 

Severus soltó una carcajada. 

— Tener a un tipo precioso y dulce en mis brazos no fue exactamente una pesadilla para mí. 

—Adulador —dijo Magnus riendo, besándole en la mejilla—. Tengo que irme antes de que tu Harry me asesine por tratar de robarle a su Sugar Daddy. 

—Ja, ja, que divertido —dijo Severus inexpresivo. 

Magnus solo sonrió, saludó a Harry y se subió a su auto. 

Severus esperó a que su coche desapareciera de su vista antes de permitirse soltar una maldición. No ayudo en nada, para librar su frustración. 

—¿Qué pasó? 

Severus se rio entre dientes, recogiendo su maleta. 

—Simplemente fallé en la misión, eso es lo que sucedió —caminó a zancadas dentro de la casa, tratando de controlar su ira. En su mayoría, era enojo consigo mismo, pero también había ira irracional hacia Harry. 

—¿Qué? —Harry lo siguió adentro— ¿Por qué? 

Dejando caer su maleta en el sofá, Severus se volvió y caminó hacia él. Debe haber habido algo en su lenguaje corporal, porque los ojos de Harry se volvieron cautelosos. Dio un paso atrás, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta. 

—¿Sev? —dijo con incertidumbre. 

—¿Por qué piensas? —dijo Severus, poniendo una mano en la puerta sobre la cabeza de Harry, alzándose sobre él. Mirando la cara confundida de Harry, él quería...   
Los dedos de su mano libre se flexionaron, con ganas de tocarlo—. Él me dejó. Aparentemente piensa que estoy demasiado apegado a ti como para ser un buen novio para él. La manzana de Adán de Harry tembló. 

—¿Quieres decir que fallaste en la misión por mi culpa? 

Los labios de Severus se torcieron. 

—Fallé la misión porque Minerva pensó que era una gran idea asignarme a una misión de Sugar Daddy y comprometer mi tapadera. Y luego fallé en hacer creer a Magnus que te di un hogar porque sentí lástima de ti, que solo eres un niño por el que siento pena —Se rio entre dientes—. Magnus quería un hombre que lo pusiera primero. En lugar de convencerlo de que podía ser ese hombre, le dije que tu presencia en mi casa no era un tema de discusión—Severus soltó una carcajada, incapaz de creer que realmente hubiera dicho eso—. Es como si no pudiera pensar cuando... no tengo idea de cómo voy a explicar esto a los de arriba. 

Y para empeorar las cosas, no tenía ganas de ir a la sede y dar el informe, como debería. Tendría que alejarse de Harry para eso. Severus presionó su nariz contra la cara de Harry. Tomando un profundo y codicioso respiro, y dijo en voz baja: 

—¿Qué has hecho conmigo? —No podía creer lo que les había pasado a sus prioridades. Todo lo que quería en este momento era abrazar a Harry, tocarlo en todas partes, presionar sus cuerpos más cerca y enterrarse en él. Estaba inhalando el aroma de Harry como un hombre obsesionado, su barba dejando rastros en la suave mejilla de Harry. 

Podía sentir que la respiración de Harry se hacía irregular. 

—Sev… 

Severus quería arrastrar su boca por el cuello de Harry y chupar esa piel perfecta y lechosa. 

—¿Qué? 

—Me estás confundiendo —dijo Harry, apretando y soltando los dedos en el cabello de Severus. 

Severus se burló de la piel de Harry. 

—Ya somos dos —Había pensado mucho desde su llamada a Harry, pero todavía no tenía idea de qué era para Harry. Era innegable que tenía una veta posesiva de una milla de ancho en lo que a este chico se refería. Apenas podía negar cuanto odiaba la idea de ver a hombres… que no fueran el… tocar a Harry. 

Y esa era la otra cosa. Ya no podía fingir que su necesidad de tocar a Harry era platónica. No era así. Parecía que se había aferrado tan emocionalmente al chico que quería estar físicamente apegado a él también, su sexualidad sería condenada. 

—Jesús —dijo contra la mejilla de Harry— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me has echado a perder? Lo has arruinado todo —Sus prioridades, su sexualidad, sus emociones: Harry lo había cambiado todo, se había metido tanto en la piel de Severus que ni siquiera le importaba que fuera a recibir la bronca de su vida por primera jodida vez. 

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba muy quieto contra él. 

Cuando Severus levantó la cabeza, vio que el rostro de Harry estaba muy pálido y en blanco. 

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, el teléfono de Severus sonó. 

Haciendo una mueca, se alejó y respondió la llamada. 

—A11 —dijo Severus, ya sabiendo de qué se trataba. 

El automóvil de Magnus estaba intervenido y había cámaras de vigilancia fuera de la casa de Severus. No había forma de que el MI6 no supiera ya lo que sucedía. 

—En mi oficina, en diez minutos —dijo la voz helada de Minerva antes de que la línea se cortara. 

Suspirando, Severus se dio vuelta para decirle a Harry que tenía que irse, pero no estaba a la vista. Y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. 

Con las cejas fruncidas, Severus consideró seguirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar de qué se trataba. Minerva ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada sin que él llegara tarde. 

* * * 

Harry caminó. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Solo sabía que tenía que alejarse de esos acusadores ojos oscuros. 

Aunque Severus no lo culpó por el fracaso de la misión, estaba implícito. Podía sentir el resentimiento, la agresión, en el lenguaje corporal de Severus. Tal vez Sev no lo había dicho abiertamente, pero claramente culpaba a Harry por su apego, que básicamente era lo mismo que culparlo. 

Y tenía toda la razón al culpar a Harry. 

Severus aún no sabía que Magnus había hablado con él varias veces mientras que estaba ausente, y que Harry la había jodido. Sabía que no había logrado contener por completo sus celos. Había sido grosero y agresivo con Magnus, solo queriendo que se fuera de su casa. Probablemente Harry había dejado claro que no veía a Severus como un chico heterosexual sin hogar vería a la persona que lo dejaba vivir en su casa. 

Severus seguramente lo descubriría pronto. 

Y luego culparía a Harry, si no lo hacía ya, y se resentiría por causarle problemas en el trabajo. Sin duda, Minerva aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacer que Severus se viera muy mal y poco profesional. Después de fracasar en una misión tan importante, no había forma de que Severus fuera nombrado jefe de SIS. 

Y era su culpa. 

Harry parpadeó para alejar la humedad de sus ojos. Tragar el doloroso nudo en su garganta era más difícil. 

Se sentó en el banco, enterró las manos en su cabello y se miró los pies. Los zapatos nuevos que Severus le había comprado. 

Le había traído a Sev nada más que problemas desde que se había aferrado a él como una especie de... parásito. 

Un parásito. Eso era lo que era, ¿verdad? Severus había gastado una absurda cantidad de dinero y todo lo que recibió a cambio fue una misión fallida, cortesía de Harry. Y no era una misión menor. Era una misión de alto perfil para la que Severus había pasado años construyendo la tapadera. El fracaso de la misión retrasaría al MI6 durante varios años. ¿Cuántas personas morirían por eso? ¿Cuántas personas morirían por Harry? ¿Cuántas personas morirían antes de que Severus se diera cuenta de que Harry nunca había valido las vidas perdidas y dañadas? 

Harry todavía podía recordar con perfecta claridad la mirada en los ojos de Severus cuando le contó sobre la misión que había fracasado porque se puso sentimental y se negó a matar a la mujer embarazada. 

—Me llevó once meses infiltrarme en esa red de tráfico sexual. Después de que mi tapadera explotó, le tomó al MI6 otros dos años para conseguir infiltrar otro agente —La voz de Severus sonaba vacía—. Hubo niños entre los trabajadores sexuales. El niño más joven tenía ocho años, el niño superviviente más joven—miró a Harry a los ojos y sonrió. No fue una linda sonrisa—¿Todavía crees que hice lo correcto? 

Incluso si Severus no lo culpaba ahora, a la larga, cuando las consecuencias de su misión fallida fueran más claras, lo haría, así como lamentaba claramente haber escogido la vida de esa mujer por sobre el destino de esos pobres niños. La corporación comercial de Asmodeus Bane también era sospechosa de trata de personas, entre otras cosas. 

Claro, Severus le tenía cariño, pero a los ojos de Severus, su apego a Harry había comprometido su misión. ¿Cuántos días le llevaría a Severus comenzar a arrepentirse de darle un hogar? 

Con los ojos escocidos, Harry apretó sus temblorosos labios con fuerza. 

Quizás debería irse. No sería capaz de soportar ver arrepentimiento y resentimiento en la cara de Severus. No quería convertirse en un parásito pegajoso a los ojos de Severus. 

No es como si tuviera la oportunidad de ser algo más. Severus no lo quería de esa forma, realmente no lo quería. Claro, Severus era posesivo, protector y le tenía cariño, pero esas emociones no eran amor. Uno podría ser cariñoso y protector con un chico. Uno podría ser posesivo con un juguete comprado. La posesividad no tiene nada que ver con el amor. 

Severus tenía una mujer que amaba esperando que él volviera con ella. Lo que sea que sintiera por Harry, claramente no era lo suficientemente serio como para evitar que Severus se reuniera con su pajarita japonesa. Magnus Bane lo había entendido mal. Severus definitivamente no ponía a Harry como lo primero en su vida, y nunca lo haría. Si Harry se quedaba, sería él quien rogaría por las migajas del afecto de Severus, como un cachorro estúpido y enfermo de amor que constantemente se interponía en su camino, del cual Severus no se deshacía por lástima y un cariño equivocado. Debería irse antes de volverse más patético de lo que ya era, y antes de que el cariño de Severus fuera reemplazado por arrepentimiento y resentimiento. 

Antes de que se convirtiera en una carga. 

¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me has echado a perder? Lo arruinaste todo. 

Limpiándose los ojos otra vez, Harry se levantó y se alejó de la casa de Severus. Podría haber vuelto para agarrar sus cosas… Severus probablemente ya se habría ido para recibir la venganza de parte de Minerva… pero estaba demasiado asustado para hacer eso. Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para irse si estuviera rodeado de todo lo que le recordaba a Severus. 

No quería ni necesitaba posesiones materiales, de todos modos. 

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa amarga. Siempre podía robar lo que necesitara, después de todo. Para eso era bueno. 

A medida que crecía la distancia entre él y la casa de Severus, el dolor en la garganta de Harry se volvió casi insoportable. 

Nunca volveré a ver a Severus. 

La idea se sintió como un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo tambalearse sobre sus pies y detenerse, con los ojos abiertos y sin aliento. 

No podía hacerlo. 

No podía. 

—Puedes, maldita seas—susurró Harry, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas. Apretando los dientes, se obligó a seguir caminando. Se sentía como caminar contra un viento fuerte, cada paso un gran esfuerzo. Ignoró a la pequeña y necesitada vocecita en el fondo de su mente susurrando que no podía irse sin decirle a Severus. Harry no se dejó influenciar. No podía hablar con Severus: una mirada hacia él haría que su resolución se desmoronara. 

Además, no necesitaba ver a Severus para informarle que se iba. 

Harry sacó su teléfono, el único vínculo que quedaba entre él y Severus, y escribió un mensaje rápido. Le debía mucho a Severus. 

Lo siento mucho. Gracias por todo. Por favor no me busques. 

Harry miró el texto, dudando. Quería decirle a Severus que lo amaba. Puede que nunca tuviera el amor de Severus, pero no quería que Severus lo recordara como el estúpido niño gay enamorado. 

Un enamoramiento era algo emocionante, juvenil y fugaz. La sensación que apretaba su pecho, cuando Harry miraba fijamente la imagen que había puesto de fondo de pantalla, no era ninguna de esas cosas. Había tomado esa foto hace unas semanas. Severus había estado hilarantemente gruñón ese domingo por la mañana, negándose a levantarse de la cama y mirando a Harry adormilado por haberlo despertado. Le había dicho a Severus que la imagen era demasiado graciosa como para no estar en su fondo de pantalla. No le había dicho que lo hacía sonreír cada vez que la veía. 

Mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que pudo saborear la sangre, Harry envió el mensaje sin agregar nada que lamentaría más tarde, apagó el teléfono y lo arrojó al cubo de basura más cercano.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Harry no regresó a la pandilla de Fenrir. Incluso si lo quisiera, lo cual no quería, no podría volver allí. Severus lo encontraría fácilmente si lo hacía. 

Acaricio la idea de ser independiente solo por unos momentos; sin importar cuánto le gustaría, no sería inteligente. Tarde o temprano, Fenrir lo encontraría. Él necesitaba la protección de otra pandilla. 

La pandilla de Rabastan Lestrange operaba en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad desde la zona de Fenrir, lo que le quedaba perfecto a Harry. Rabastan no hizo muchas preguntas y lo aceptó en su pandilla con suficiente impaciencia: Harry tenía algo de reputación. El trato era simple: le debía dar el setenta por ciento de sus “ganancias” a Rabastan a cambio de protección y un techo sobre su cabeza. Harry estuvo de acuerdo. 

Esa primera noche, Harry permaneció despierto durante mucho tiempo, sin poder dormir. No era la dureza de la cama o el olor desagradable de la habitación que le habían dado; había dormido en lugares peores que este. Era la ansiedad y la incapacidad para relajarse con los sonidos de idas y venidas de personas desconocidas. No había ningún cerrojo en la puerta, y Harry era dolorosamente consciente de eso. Las paredes eran muy delgadas, y él se estremecía cada vez que alguien se reía o gritaba. Cuando la gente comenzó a tener sexo en la habitación a su izquierda, Harry escondió la cara debajo de la almohada, tratando de no escuchar ni preguntarse si el sexo era consensuado o no. No es como si pudiera hacer algo si no fuera así. Aún no tenía amigos ni aliados en esta pandilla y no tenía ilusiones sobre su destreza física. 

Cuando la mujer gimió de placer, Harry suspiró y se quitó la almohada de la cara. Miró el techo oscuro, deseando relajarse y dormir, pero no pudo. Él no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para dormir. 

Él quería a Sev. 

Lloriqueando, Harry giró sobre su estómago, pero se sintió demasiado expuesto de esa forma, por lo que volvió a rodar sobre su espalda, su piel le picaba por la ansiedad. 

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Severus. ¿Todavía estaría en la oficina central, tratando de resolver el desastre en que se había convertido la misión Bane? ¿O lo estaría buscando? 

Suprimiendo el deseo traidor de ser encontrado, Harry pensó en lo que debería hacer para evitar ser encontrado. Tal vez debería teñir su cabello. El cabello no era demasiado notable, pero era mejor prevenir. También debería evitar las cámaras CCTV por un tiempo. Seguramente Severus dejaría de buscarlo luego de unas semanas. 

Ignorando la patética esperanza en su pecho, esperanza de que fuera más importante para Severus que eso, Harry se volvió hacia un lado y abrazó su delgada almohada. No se sentía solo. No se sentía asustado. No estaba acongojado. 

Solo quería a su Sev. 

No podía imaginar nunca volver a verlo, nunca sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, nunca... 

—Cállate, cállate, cállate —susurró densamente. Sus respiraciones ahogadas y húmedas se convirtieron en lágrimas, su cuerpo se estremeció mientras trataba de respirar, con los ojos apretados. 

Él era fuerte. No iba a ir corriendo hacia Severus. 

Él era fuerte.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Seis meses después 

Fue un accidente. 

Esa fue la parte más enloquecedora de esto. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no ser un idiota patético y vivir su vida al máximo, sin pensar en Severus cada dos minutos, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien (de acuerdo, eso era un poco exagerado, ¡pero aun así!). Él estaba bien. Okay. Pensaba en Severus no más de diez veces al día, lo que era... más que un poco deprimente, pero aun así un gran progreso. 

Así que sí, fue un accidente total. No había estado buscando noticias sobre Severus. Había reprimido ese impulso meses atrás. 

El periódico había estado reposando inocentemente sobre la mesa en el sector de la cocina. Probablemente pertenecía a Dave o Patty. Harry tenía la intención de leer la sección deportiva cuando lo recogió, pero se congeló cuando captó el apellido familiar en uno de los titulares. 

Heredero de Bane saliendo con un oligarca ruso. 

Y allí, justo debajo de ese titular, había una foto de Magnus Bane sonriéndole a Alexander Lightwood. 

Harry miró la fotografía. Luego exploró el artículo. Fue bastante informativo. Afirmó que Lightwood había trasladado recientemente la sede de su imperio empresarial de Ginebra a Londres y tenía la intención de invertir en empresas locales. El periódico daba a entender que Lightwood se mudó a Inglaterra con el único propósito de estar cerca de su novio. 

Eso hizo que Harry se burlara. Si ese hombre de ojos fríos era capaz de amar, se comería su sombrero. 

Pero lo hizo preguntarse por qué Lightwood se había mudado a Inglaterra. Si era cierto que Magnus estaba saliendo con él, eso prácticamente confirmaba que Magnus estaba involucrado en la muerte de su propio padre. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry revisó el resto del artículo. Decía que la feliz pareja tenía la intención de pasar la Navidad en Suiza, donde la familia de Alexander todavía vivía. 

Harry se acarició el labio pensativamente. Si sus fuentes eran correctas, la casa de Lightwood estaría vacía en Navidad. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, bajando el periódico. Estaba loco. No se atrevería. 

De todos modos, no era asunto de él. Teniendo en cuenta lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, sería el colmo de la hipocresía querer repentinamente ayudar a las autoridades. 

Pero… 

En última instancia, era su culpa que el MI6 no se hubiera infiltrado en las Industrias Bane. 

¿No sería correcto corregir su propio error? 

* * * 

Al principio, Harry consideró irrumpir en el ático de Magnus, pero la seguridad del edificio era demasiado estrecha. Fue decepcionante, e interesante. Harry no recordaba que la seguridad de Magnus fuera tan buena cuando Severus había estado saliendo con él. 

Concluyendo que como Magnus estaba emparejado con Lightwood, el ruso debería poseer suficiente información incriminatoria, Harry decidió centrarse en la casa de Lightwood. 

No tardó mucho en descubrir dónde vivía Lightwood. Los multimillonarios no eran conocidos por ser discretos. 

Así que dos días antes de Navidad, Harry vio a Alexander Lightwood meter su maleta en su coche y alejarse. 

Harry miró la gran casa y no se movió de su lugar. Tenía que tener cuidado. Después de su temporada con el MI6, Harry tenía una idea de qué tipo de locas medidas de seguridad podría tener el ruso. Harry sospechaba que no había forma de irrumpir en esa casa sin disparar las alarmas de seguridad. 

Pero no tuvo que centrarse en eso. 

Él podría... conseguir las llaves. 

Los hombres como Alexander Lightwood podrían tener medidas de seguridad de primer nivel, pero los hombres ricos no hacían sus propias tareas domésticas, especialmente cuando vivían solos. Ellos tenían sirvientes. Y los sirvientes tenían copias de las llaves. 

Después de vigilar la casa durante horas, la paciencia de Harry finalmente fue recompensada por la noche, cuando una mujer de mediana edad salió de la casa. Probablemente algún tipo de ama de llaves, podría decirse. La vio cerrar la puerta. Cuando subió a su coche, Harry subió rápidamente a la bicicleta que le había pedido prestada a Scotty y la siguió. 

Entrar en su departamento fue bastante fácil, como robar las llaves mientras ella estaba en la ducha. La parte más difícil sería devolverlas después de copiar las llaves con el kit de duplicación de llaves que había sacado del armario de suministros de la pandilla antes de irse. 

Pero cuando echó un buen vistazo a las llaves, Harry frunció el ceño con tristeza. Eran llaves de alta seguridad que eran imposibles de copiar. Debería haber esperado que no fuera tan fácil. Ahora tendría que esperar que la mujer no notara las llaves faltantes y advirtiera a la seguridad de Lightwood demasiado pronto. 

Como el tiempo era esencial, Harry regresó a la casa de Lightwood lo más rápido que pudo. 

Estaba completamente oscuro cuando llegó allí. 

Por lo que podía ver después de horas mirando la casa, había seis guardias de seguridad, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían estar en lo que supuso que era la sala de seguridad, y solo dos guardias parecían patrullar el interior con regularidad. Iba a ser un desafío, pero no había recibido el apodo de Sombra por nada. 

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras usaba las llaves del ama de llaves para abrir la puerta principal. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que saltara una alarma, pero no pasó nada. La casa permaneció mayormente silenciosa. Podía oír voces masculinas amortiguadas desde una de las habitaciones, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no fue difícil pasar furtivamente. 

La parte más difícil fue pasar furtivamente por las cámaras de seguridad. Afortunadamente, los consejos de Severus sobre cómo encontrar los puntos ciegos de las cámaras fueron útiles y no enfocaron a Harry. Pero su progreso era frustrantemente lento y Harry descubrió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a medida que pasaba el tiempo. 

Aunque había pasado un tiempo desde que participó en un robo… lo que no era su especialidad… la experiencia pasada de Harry le ayudó mucho a moverse por una casa desconocida. Pero su progreso no mejoraba por el hecho de que algunas veces Harry tuviera que meterse en las habitaciones y esconderse cuando los guardias que lo patrullaban pasaban a su lado. Dios, su corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en su pecho. Por lo general, estaba mucho más tranquilo cuando trabajaba, pero esta vez no irrumpía en la casa de un inocente civil. Si lo atrapaban, no llamarían a la policía. 

Finalmente, en el tercer piso, se encontró con una puerta de madera maciza cerrada con una cerradura electrónica. Bingo. 

Con cuidado de no tocar la puerta, Harry miró la cerradura por unos momentos antes de sonreír.   
Honestamente. Esperaba algo mejor de Lightwood. 

Los ricos y su obsesión con todo lo caro y elegante. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y abrió su bolsa. Para ser justos, esta cerradura electrónica tenía algunas características muy bonitas y era imposible desbloquear la combinación por medios normales, pero tenía un gran defecto de seguridad. El deadbolt smartkey podría romperse esencialmente con un destornillador y una llave dinamométrica. Para ser justos, no podría ser hecho por aficionados, la cerradura se atascaría si entendiera mal el ángulo, pero afortunadamente, Harry no era un aficionado. 

Sacando las herramientas necesarias, Harry miró a su alrededor, aguzando el oído, aunque no podía oír a los guardias, no significaba que no estuvieran cerca, pero todo estaba en silencio. 

Mordiéndose el labio con concentración, Harry deslizó una ganzúa dentro de la cerradura, y luego metió su destornillador detrás de ella, con tanta fuerza como pudo. Gimiendo un poco ante el ruido, Harry apretó la ganzúa y giró el destornillador en el ángulo necesario. 

La cerradura giró y Harry se deslizó dentro, su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Medio esperaba escuchar a los guardias venir corriendo, pero no debió haber hecho tanto ruido como había imaginado. 

Harry se tranquilizó cuando nada pasó, encendió su linterna y miró a su alrededor. Era una oficina, como él había esperado. Afortunadamente, no había cámaras de seguridad en la habitación. 

Harry caminó hacia el escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Mientras arrancaba, buscó en los cajones del escritorio. Había muchos documentos de aspecto importante, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban en ruso. Era inmensamente frustrante, considerando que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando. Idealmente, sería algo que demostraría que Alexander Lightwood y Magnus Bane estaban detrás de la muerte de Asmodeus Bane, pero cualquier tipo de prueba de sus crímenes sería suficiente para él. 

No le importaban una mierda sus crímenes, dijo una voz sarcástica en el fondo de su mente. Lo único que quieres es complacer a Severus y tener una razón para contactar con él. 

Harry frunció los labios, abriendo otro cajón. Por supuesto, le importaba detener a las personas malas. 

¿Y tú eres bueno? La voz susurró con un bufido. Irrumpir en la casa de alguien solo porque te estás muriendo por alguna razón para ver a Sev. Es jodidamente patético. Probablemente ni siquiera te recuerda. Es un espía profesional. Él te habría encontrado si realmente lo hubiera intentado. Si él realmente quisiera. 

Eso no era verdad Severus no lo había encontrado porque Harry había tenido cuidado, no porque, no porque... 

Harry apartó el pensamiento, odiando la forma en que le dolía la garganta y el pecho. Él tenía un trabajo que hacer. No podía permitirse distraerse con pensamientos estúpidos. Porque eran estúpidos. 

Eran tan estúpidos que lo habían perseguido por meses. 

Tal vez Severus se había alegrado de deshacerse de él. Tal vez había sido un alivio para Severus regresar a casa y ver que desapareció. Tal vez Severus ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarlo. 

Al darse cuenta de que no era la pantalla del ordenador la que se estaba volviendo borrosa, Harry parpadeó furiosamente. Cuando eso no funcionó, se limpió la humedad de los ojos. Humedad, no lágrimas. Él no estaba llorando. 

Céntrate, maldita sea, se dijo a sí mismo y se centró en la computadora. 

Se necesitaba una contraseña, por supuesto. 

Era bueno que viniera preparado. Harry sacó una memoria USB del bolsillo y la conectó. 

Estrictamente hablando, Harry había robado propiedad del gobierno cuando copió el programa de pirateo del portátil del MI6 a su almacenamiento en la nube, pero Harry no se sentía particularmente culpable por eso. Había sido útil, y le gustaban las cosas útiles. Realmente no había pensado que alguna vez lo necesitaría; lo había copiado por si acaso. 

Fue algo bueno que lo hiciera. 

Harry sonrió cuando la pantalla de la contraseña desapareció y Windows arrancó normalmente. 

Como esperaba y sabía, el portátil estaba aislado de cualquier red. Había sido una de las primeras cosas que su entrenador del MI6 metía en la cabeza de los alumnos: ningún ordenador está completamente protegido mientras esté conectado a Internet. Si uno tenía algo que ocultar, tenías que desconectar el ordenador de cualquier red. 

Parecía que Alexander Lightwood tenía algo que ocultar. 

Sonriendo un poco, Harry comenzó a copiar cualquier cosa que pareciera remotamente prometedora. 

Más tarde, Harry culparía al resplandor de la pantalla y su euforia por la falta de atención en la puerta. 

Más tarde, se culparía a sí mismo por ser demasiado codicioso y querer copiar la mayor cantidad de documentos posible. 

Pero en retrospectiva fue mitad y mitad. 

—Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.
> 
> ***Crossover***   
> Para quienes siguen la serie esta parte esta estrechamente ligada a "Solo un poco despiadado" Y Sí! "Vlad" es el equivalente al Sev de "Solo un poco malvado" ^.^

La voz lo hizo congelarse. 

Lentamente, Harry levantó la cabeza y se estremeció al ver al hombre alto apoyado casualmente contra la puerta, con una pistola en la mano. Mierda. 

El hombre encendió las luces. 

Cuando los ojos de Harry se ajustaron al brillo repentino, se encontró mirando a los ojos azul claro de Alexander Lightwood. 

Harry tragó, rompiendo en un sudor frío. Había algo en este hombre que lo hacía sentir asustado. Harry se preguntó si saltar desde el tercer piso sería menos doloroso que cualquier cosa que Lightwood le hiciera. 

Echó un vistazo a la ventana detrás de él… 

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo Lightwood, acercándose. El ruso ni siquiera lo apuntó con el arma, pero lo sostuvo con una confianza que le recordó a Harry la forma en que Severus manejaba las armas, por lo que no dudó de que este hombre pudiera apuntarle con el arma en una fracción de segundo si Harry le daba una razón para hacerlo. 

Extendiendo su mirada sobre el cuerpo alto y poderoso de Alexander Lightwood, Harry pensó miserablemente que el ruso ni siquiera necesitaría un arma para matarlo. Tenía una estructura similar a Severus. De hecho, se parecía un poco a Severus, si Severus tuviera unos espeluznantes ojos azules y cabello largo. 

¿Puedes dejar de pensar en Severus cuando hay un jefe criminal ruso a unos metros de distancia? Harry se gruñó a sí mismo, consternado por la dirección predecible de sus pensamientos. 

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Alexander Lightwood, su postura relajada contradecía la penetrante y atenta mirada en sus ojos—. O más bien, ¿quién te envió? 

—Nadie —dijo Harry—. No quise hacer daño. 

Lightwood en realidad se rio. Sonaba... inquietantemente normal. ¿Por qué los villanos suenan tan normales? Primero Riddle, ahora Lightwood. En este punto, alguna risa malvada sería refrescante. 

—¿Has entrado en mi casa en la mitad de la noche y te has metido en mi ordenador solo por el gusto de hacerlo? — dijo Alexander suavemente— ¿Se supone que debo creerte, chico? 

—Considérelo una solicitud de empleo —dijo Harry, luciendo tan sincero y ansioso como pudo. Debes poder mirar a alguien a los ojos y venderle la mentira más escandalosa. 

Harry cogió fuerza de ese recuerdo y continuó: 

—Estoy en la pandilla de Rabastan Lestrange, señor. He oído a través por contactos que estás contratando gente, así que —bajó la cabeza con fingida vergüenza—. Quería impresionarte. He oído que no contratas a nadie —Harry no tenía idea de si Lightwood estaba contratando o no. Era solo una corazonada. Lightwood se había mudado a Londres muy recientemente, así que, lógicamente, debía haber estado contratando, ¿verdad? 

Esperó, conteniendo la respiración y rezando para que Lightwood se lo creyera. 

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. 

—Alexander, ¿qué te lleva tanto tiempo? 

Harry casi gime. Maldita suerte, Magnus Bane tuvo el peor momento del mundo para aparecer. 

—Magnus, espérame abajo —dijo Lightwood, pero Magnus lo interrumpió. 

—¿Quién es ese? 

Antes de que Harry se hiciera ilusiones de que no sería reconocido, Magnus aplastó esa esperanza también. 

—Espera, lo conozco. 

En un instante, la postura relajada de Lightwood desapareció. 

—¿Conoces al pequeño ladrón? 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—Es Harry, el niño que vivía con Severus. 

—¿Con Snape? —dijo Alexander, con los ojos clavados en Harry—. Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo —dijo algo en ruso, lo que hizo que Magnus frunciera el ceño y le dijera algo en ruso. 

Alexander parecía vagamente divertido ahora. 

—La pregunta es, ¿qué está haciendo la mascota de Snape en mi casa en medio de la noche? 

Echó un vistazo a su ordenador y todos los rastros de diversión abandonaron su rostro. 

—Realmente logró hackear mi ordenador. Si no hubiéramos regresado por mi pasaporte o viniéramos diez minutos después, él habría robado... alguna información muy importante. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Magnus, acercándose. 

—Quédate dónde estás, cariño —dijo Lightwood en voz baja antes de agarrar a Harry por el cuello y empujarlo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que su visión se oscureció por un momento. 

—Tienes cinco segundos para decirme quién te envió — dijo Lightwood de manera uniforme, presionando algo frío y duro contra la garganta de Harry. El arma. 

Harry tragó, mirando a los ojos helados del ruso. Podía sentir que este hombre no hacía amenazas vacías. Él mataría a Harry, sin dudarlo. 

—Nadie —dijo Harry. 

El ruso sonrió y Harry tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. 

—Bien —dijo Alexander—. Cuéntame sobre Severus Snape. 

Harry apretó los labios. 

Alexander se rio entre dientes. 

—Te das cuenta de que tu silencio no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Tu presencia aquí confirma que Snape no es quien parece ser. 

Harry no dijo nada. 

—¿Realmente crees que Severus está detrás de esto? —Interrumpió Magnus, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Severus —dijo Alexander con una leve sonrisa burlona—. Siempre supe que había algo raro en tu novio perfecto. Simplemente no podía probarlo. 

Magnus rodó los ojos. 

—¿Alguna vez lo dejarás pasar? Severus nunca ha sido realmente mi novio. Y realmente dudo que él sea... 

—¿Qué? —Alexander dijo cortante— ¿Un mentiroso que te usó? Eres demasiado confiado. 

Magnus abrió la boca y la cerró antes de acercarse y mirar directamente a Harry por primera vez. 

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Severus simplemente fingió estar conmigo? 

Harry desvió la mirada. Era más fácil mentirle a Lightwood, que ni siquiera parecía tener corazón, que a Magnus. 

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. Severus no tiene nada que ver con el por qué estoy aquí. Soy realmente un miembro de la pandilla de Rabastan Lestrange. Puedes comprobarlo; Yo estoy diciendo la verdad. Ya no vivo con Severus. No lo he visto en medio año. 

—¿Por qué? —dijo Magnus, mirándolo sospechosamente—. Eran ridículamente cercanos. Estoy bastante seguro de que estabas enamorado de él. 

Fue humillantemente fácil hacer que sus ojos se desgarraran. 

—Él no me quería de esa forma. Así que me fui. Era... era difícil quedarse. 

La expresión de Magnus cambió a compasiva. 

—Por el amor de Dios, Magnus —dijo Alexander—. Está jugando—El arma se movió a la sien de Harry y presionó con fuerza—Desgraciadamente para ti, no soy tan blando de corazón. Tienes cinco segundos para decirme la verdad. Esta es la última advertencia. 

Harry no dijo nada. 

Alexander le dijo al oído: 

—Tres, dos... 

Harry apretó sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba. 

—¡Detente, Alexander! —dijo Magnus, haciendo que los ojos de Harry se abrieran de golpe— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Es solo un niño. No puede tener más de 18 años. 

—Tenía edad suficiente para entrar en mi casa —dijo Alexander— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estaba tratando de robar, y casi lo logró? —Le lanzó a Magnus una mirada que Harry no entendió—. Sabes lo que no he terminado todavía. 

Los labios sensuales de Magnus se redujeron mientras los fruncía. Suspiró, pasando sus dedos por su pelo rizado. 

—De acuerdo. Pero baja el arma. Me estás poniendo nervioso. 

Harry se sorprendió y alivió cuando Alexander realmente lo escuchó. 

—Debe haber otra forma de llegar al fondo —dijo Magnus, sacando su teléfono—. Llamaré a Severus. Háblale. Estoy seguro de que todo es un malentendido. 

Alexander murmuró algo en voz baja en ruso. 

—Escuché eso —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa—. Pero todavía me amas. 

Para sorpresa de Harry, Alexander solo miró a Magnus antes de empujar a Harry a la silla y forzarlo a sentarse. 

—No sé por qué todavía tienes el número de Snape — dijo, tomando el teléfono de Magnus y dándole el arma. 

—Tus celos son adorables —dijo Magnus, aceptando el arma con una mueca. 

Alexander no se dignó a responder y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. 

—¿Severus Snape? Soy Alexander Lightwood. Tengo algo tuyo. 

Harry inhaló tembloroso, su estómago se apretó en nudos. Se preguntó cuán retorcido era, que, a pesar de su miedo, enojo y culpa, la emoción más abrumadora que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era la emoción. Emoción, añoranza y entusiasmo por ver a Severus. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, en lo mucho que quería verlo, olerlo, sentirlo. 

Dios, él no tenía esperanza. 

Eres un idiota, dijo su voz interior sarcásticamente. Severus no estará feliz de verte, especialmente en tales circunstancias. No solo fuiste el motivo de que fallara la misión, sino que también has soplado la tapadera de Severus y lo has puesto en peligro. 

Al darse cuenta de que se había perdido completamente el resto de la conversación de Alexander con Severus, Harry se dio una patada mental. Simplemente fantástico. Ahora no tenía idea de lo que Alexander le había contado a Severus. 

—¿Viene? —dijo Magnus, cogiendo su teléfono y devolviéndole el arma al ruso. 

—Le di media hora —Alexander se encogió de hombros, volviendo sus ojos hacia Harry—. Supongo que veremos cuánto te valora. 

—¿No deberías llamar a Vlad para lidiar con esto? — dijo Magnus—. Es un problema de seguridad. Ese es su trabajo. 

—Le di unos días de descanso —dijo Alexander, apoyando la cadera contra el escritorio y mirando al arma en su mano— . Está bien. No me importa hacer el trabajo sucio de vez en cuando. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry. No dudaba de la capacidad de Severus de cuidarse a sí mismo, pero este hombre tenía la ventaja de estar en su casa y tener un rehén. También tenía los ojos de un asesino. 

Harry miró a Magnus, desconcertado por cómo podía estar del lado de este hombre. Magnus no parecía malvado. Él parecía normal. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar con un hombre como este? — espetó antes de poder contenerse— ¿Es tan bueno el sexo? 

Magnus parpadeó. 

Alexander realmente se rio. Parecía genuinamente divertido. 

—Sí, ¿es tan bueno el sexo, kotyonok? 

Magnus fulminó con la mirada a Alexander, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Luego miró a Harry con una mirada atormentada. 

—Él no es malvado. 

Harry lo miró con incredulidad. 

Ahora Magnus parecía a la defensiva. 

—No lo es. Quiero decir, él puede ser un bastardo con las personas que no ama, pero en el fondo, es algo blando. 

—No arruines mi reputación, gatito —dijo Alexander, mirando a Magnus—. Sé un buen chico y ve a la sala de seguridad. Dile a Kolya que venga aquí. Tengo algunas preguntas para él. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—No seas tan duro con él. Su esposa acaba de dar a luz. Es totalmente comprensible que Kolya estuviera distraído. 

—Me temo que no soy tan comprensivo como tú —dijo Alexander—. Estoy emocionado por él y su esposa, pero eso no excusa su falta de vigilancia. Esto —señaló a Harry—… es inaceptable. 

Magnus frunció los labios, mirando a Alexander sospechosamente. 

—No te dejaré solo con Harry. 

Alexander alzó las cejas. 

—No tienes razón para estar celoso. Realmente no tengo una fijación por los rehenes. 

Magnus resopló. 

—Eres hilarante —cruzó los brazos y se sentó en la otra silla—. No me voy a mover. Puedes buscar a Kolya tú mismo. O llamarlo. 

Alexander dijo algo en ruso, su voz seca y un poco divertida. 

Magnus se sonrojó y dijo algo en ruso, también. 

Harry los miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, tenía problemas para centrar su atención en ellos. 

¿Vendría Severus? 

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el intercomunicador en el escritorio sonó. 

Alexander se acercó y presionó el botón de intercomunicador. 

—¿Sí? 

—Hay un hombre aquí, señor —dijo una voz masculina—. Severus Snape. Dice que lo estás esperando. Él no está armado. 

Harry se enderezó, su corazón martillando en algún lugar de su garganta. 

—Tráelo —dijo Alexander antes de mirar a Harry—. Ven aquí. 

De mala gana, Harry se levantó y se acercó. El ruso apretó el arma contra su sien nuevamente. 

Magnus suspiró. 

—¿Es eso realmente necesario? Severus no está armado. Él es inofensivo. 

Alexander soltó una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Veremos cuán inofensivo es. 

Todos miraron a la puerta.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Harry no estaba seguro de estar respirando cuando la puerta se abrió y dos guardias de seguridad empujaron a Severus hacia adentro. 

—Déjanos —dijo Alexander—. Hablaremos más tarde, Kolya. 

Uno de los guardias se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza antes de irse con el otro y cerrar la puerta. 

Harry apenas lo notó. 

Miró a Severus con avidez, sus ojos recorriendo todo el rostro de Severus, observando sus ojos oscuros, la curva de sus labios, su... su todo. Dios, ¿cómo podría una persona todavía verse igual que antes medio año después? 

Harry se lamió los labios, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas cuando Severus se encontró con sus ojos. Su cuerpo se balanceó hacia Severus, tratando de seguir el tirón. Harry recuperó el sentido solo cuando el arma presionó más fuerte contra su sien. 

Bien. Él no estaba exactamente en posición de ir hacia Severus. Además, ni siquiera podía leer la expresión en el rostro de Severus mientras miraba a Harry. Era muy extraña y fija. Severus probablemente no estaba feliz de verlo. 

—Qué —dijo Severus, desviando su mirada de Harry y fijándola en las manos de Alexander. Su expresión se convirtió en confusión y alarma— ¿Qué... qué está pasando aquí? 

Harry parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer con eso. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que Severus tenía miedo de las armas. 

Y luego lo entendió. 

Dios, Sev era bueno. 

—Te dije que era innecesario, Alexander —dijo Magnus exasperado, poniéndose de pie—. Oye —dijo, volviéndose hacia Severus, una mezcla de vergüenza e incomodidad en su rostro—. Estoy seguro de que todo es un gran malentendido. Perdón por el arma. Alexander solo es paranoico. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Severus miró entre Magnus y Alexander. 

—Este es tu nuevo novio, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué está haciendo Harry aquí? —miró directamente a Harry, analizándolo— ¿Dónde demonios has estado todos estos meses? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado? 

Harry bajó la mirada, pensando mucho. 

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No quise preocuparte, Sev. 

El arma dejó de presionar tan fuerte contra su sien, por lo que deben haber sido convincentes. Pero la voz de Alexander todavía estaba fría cuando dijo: 

—¿Estás diciendo que no has tenido nada que ver con que tu pequeña mascota irrumpa en mi casa y piratee mi ordenador? 

Severus frunció el ceño. Movió su mirada hacia Harry 

—¿Harry? ¿Es eso cierto? —Cuando Harry no dijo nada, los labios de Severus se redujeron— ¿En serio? ¿Has vuelto a tus viejas costumbres después de todo lo que hice por ti? Maldita sea, prometiste que habías terminado con eso. 

Harry se recordó a sí mismo que Severus solo estaba desempeñando su papel y que la decepción en sus ojos no era real. Todavía lo hacía sentir miserable. 

—No tenía a dónde ir —dijo, con la voz quebrada—. Necesitaba protegerme de Fenrir. Entonces fui a la pandilla de Rabastan Lestrange. Necesito pagarle por su protección, y robar es lo único en lo que soy bueno. 

—Todo esto es muy conmovedor, Harry —dijo Alexander, sin parecer tocado en absoluto— ¿Pero se supone que debo creer que acabas de elegir mi casa para entrar, después de que... tu guardián pasara semanas tratando de entrar en los pantalones de Magnus? 

—¿Qué estás insinuando?—dijo Severus, entrecerrando los ojos. Él no se veía peligroso. Solo ofendido. 

—No estoy insinuando nada —dijo Alexander y su mano libre envolvió la garganta de Harry sin apretar—. Esa no era una pregunta retórica, Harry. 

Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—No, no fue una coincidencia —dijo Harry, con la mente acelerada y el estómago revuelto por los nervios. Dios, no quería decepcionar a Severus nuevamente. Dijeron que la mejor mentira contenía un elemento de verdad. ¿Pero sería suficiente para convencer a alguien como Alexander Lightwood? —Hace unos días, me encontré con un artículo tuyo y de Magnus. Me llamó la atención solo porque conocía a Magnus. El artículo decía que te mudaste a Inglaterra recientemente y que eras muy rico. Decía que estarías fuera de la ciudad por Navidad. Así que pensé... pensé que no debería ser demasiado difícil entrar en tu casa. Era probable que con todo el caos de la mudanza tu seguridad no fuera perfecta todavía—Miró de reojo a Alexander, esperando calibrar lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, pero la cara del ruso era imposible de leer. 

—No explica por qué estabas pirateando mi ordenador —dijo Alexander—. Uno pensaría que un ladrón estaría más interesado en las posesiones materiales. 

Harry se burló. 

—Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. La información vale. No pesa nada, es más fácil de vender sin ser atrapado y a un precio más alto. 

—Afirmaste que era una solicitud de empleo antes de que Magnus te reconociera —dijo Alexander, con la voz baja, claramente sin querer que Severus lo oyera. 

La esperanza se encendió dentro de él. Si el ruso creía que Severus no tenía idea de sus actividades criminales, significaba que la tapadera de Severus seguía siendo segura. 

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry estaba increíblemente agradecido por ser un chico pálido. No era difícil ponerse colorado. 

—Me puse nervioso y mentí, ¿de acuerdo? Escuché algunas cosas sobre ti de mis contactos, pero no tengo idea de cuán ciertas son—bajó la voz, también—. Nadie sabe mucho sobre ti. Eres un pez nuevo en el estanque. Todo el mundo quiere saber por qué te mudaste aquí y qué es lo que quieres. Es por eso que cualquier información tuya es tan valiosa. Mentí porque parecía que querías matarme. 

Alexander le lanzó una mirada larga y penetrante. Harry apenas resistió el impulso de retorcerse. Solo el hecho de que pudiera sentir la mirada fija de Severus sobre él le dio la fuerza para no desmoronarse y delatarse. 

—¿Quién dice que no estás mintiendo de nuevo? — dijo Alexander, su mano apretada alrededor de su garganta, apenas, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que le dolieran los pulmones a Harry. 

—Déjalo ir —dijo una voz fría. 

Harry dejó de respirar. Alexander se calló también. 

Cuando volvieron la cabeza, fueron recibidos con la vista de un cuchillo afilado presionado contra la garganta de Magnus. Y Severus... El hombre de negocios inofensivo y confundido había desaparecido. Fue como mirar a otra persona. La cara de Severus era dura, sus ojos oscuros fijos en Alexander. Magnus estaba muy quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni siquiera parecía estar respirando, una pequeña gota de sangre visible en su piel bronceada donde el cuchillo estaba presionado contra su cuello. Un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Severus podría ser fatal para él. 

Alexander estaba absolutamente rígido al lado de Harry. 

—Claro, puedes dispararme —dijo Severus, su mirada fija en la de Alexander— ¿Pero lo arriesgarás? Podría ser más rápido. Él morirá por tu arrogancia. 

—Puedo dispararle —dijo Alexander, su voz sonaba casi inhumana mientras presionaba el arma con más fuerza contra la sien de Harry. 

Harry se estremeció. 

Solo la tensión apenas perceptible en la mandíbula de Severus traicionó que la posibilidad le molestaba. 

—Podrías —estuvo de acuerdo, en el mismo tono aterradoramente amistoso—. Pero si lo haces, le cortaré la garganta a tu chico. 

Alexander soltó una carcajada. 

—Es una amenaza vacía, Snape. Si eres un agente del MI6, y probablemente lo seas, no lo harás. 

La expresión de Severus no cambió. 

—Ya no soy agente del MI6. Nadie me controla —Sus labios se torcieron en algo vagamente parecido a una sonrisa— ¿Fue ese Nietzsche quien dijo que puedes convertirte en un monstruo si peleas contra los monstruos por mucho tiempo? Si crees que soy incapaz de matar, estás delirando. Probablemente haya matado a más personas que tú —miró a Alexander a los ojos, su mirada fría pero su tono suave mientras decía en voz baja—. Puedo matar a todos en esta casa y hacer que parezca un accidente. No es nada que no haya hecho antes. Pero aquí está la cosa. Me importa una mierda, Lightwood. Prefiero no tener más sangre en mis manos de la que ya tengo. Vine por lo que es mío. Deja que el chico se vaya y todos nos olvidaremos de esto. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry miró a Severus confundido. ¿Estaba siendo honesto? ¿Seguro que Severus no había dejado el MI6? ¡Amaba su trabajo! 

El ruso soltó un bufido. 

—¿Y crees que puedes amenazarme, salir de aquí y seguir con tu vida? 

Parecía divertido, pero Harry sabía que realmente no se estaba divirtiendo. Podía sentir la increíble tensión en el cuerpo de Alexander. Por primera vez, Harry consideró la posibilidad de que el aparentemente desalmado ruso realmente amara a Magnus. No había otra razón para que él no disparara a Severus. Tenía un arma en la sien de Harry y guardias de seguridad al alcance de un grito. Tenía todas las ventajas en el mundo. 

Pero parecía que el cuchillo presionado contra la garganta de Magnus negaba toda la ventaja que tenía. 

—No te estoy amenazando —dijo Severus, con una expresión tan fría como la de Alexander—. Sigo pensando que las personas como tú deberían estar en prisión, pero no tengo ningún interés en perseguirte. Ya no soy MI6 y no soy un agente. Lo único que me interesa es mantener a las personas que me importan a salvo—Miró a Magnus antes de volver a mirar a Alexander—. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. Ahora dale una patada al arma y deja que el chico se vaya. 

Hubo un silencio largo y tenso mientras Severus y Alexander se miraban mutuamente. 

—Alexander —dijo Magnus, rompiendo el silencio—. Me siento un poco mareado. 

Había un pequeño chorrito de sangre corriendo por su cuello. Todavía no parecía peligroso, pero parece que fue suficiente como para influir en Alexander. Siseando algo en ruso, Alexander dejó caer el arma y la pateó hacia Severus antes de empujar a Harry en esa dirección, también. 

Harry tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero la mano de Severus le agarró del brazo con fuerza. Agarrándo la pistola, Severus casi arrastró a Harry fuera de la habitación. 

Lo último que Harry vio antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos fue la expresión de alivio en la cara de Alexander Lightwood mientras examinaba el cuello de Magnus, con el otro brazo apretado alrededor de su amante. 

Tal vez ese hombre tenía corazón, después de todo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

Tan pronto como él y Severus se quedaron solos, Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en Severus. Excepto por el fuerte agarre en el brazo de Harry, Severus no le prestaba atención, sus ojos oscuros vagaron por el pasillo y miraron a todos lados menos a él. Harry pensaría que Severus solo estaba buscando peligro, pero podía sentir que no era solo eso. 

—¿Sev? —susurró Harry con incertidumbre. 

Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Severus pero ignoró a Harry. 

Con la garganta incómodamente apretada, Harry captó la indirecta y se calló, siguiendo a Severus en silencio. 

Para su sorpresa, Severus se dirigió a la puerta principal. 

—Hay seguridad allí—murmuró Harry. 

Severus no dijo nada. Al darse cuenta de que Severus había escondido la pistola y el cuchillo bajo su abrigo, Harry frunció el ceño—Alexander probablemente les dijo que eviten que nos vayamos. 

Severus continuó ignorándolo. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, comenzando a enojarse también. Sí, la había jodido, ¡pero casi lo había logrado! Era pura casualidad que Alexander hubiera regresado a casa. ¿Por qué Severus lo trataba de esa manera? 

¿Por qué no lo miraba? 

Harry estaba tan molesto por eso que ni siquiera podía sentirse agraviado cuando cuatro guardias armados se encontraron con ellos en la puerta principal. 

Severus solo suspiró con fastidio. Ignorando las armas apuntando hacia él, dijo: 

—Llama a tu jefe y déjame hablar con él por un momento. 

Los guardias intercambiaron miradas antes de que uno de ellos finalmente sacara un teléfono. Dijo algo en ruso antes de entregarle el teléfono a Severus. 

—Si no regreso dentro de una hora, tendrá al MI6 llamando a su puerta —dijo Severus al teléfono—. Estoy seguro de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer en Navidad que responder preguntas incómodas. 

Harry no podía oír lo que decía Alexander, pero hizo que los músculos de Severus se tensasen. 

—Es solo un corte —Si realmente quisiera lastimarlo lo hubiera hecho. Dile a Magnus que me disculpo. ¿Eso es todo? 

Devolvió el teléfono al guardia, que escuchó lo que dijo Alexander y bajó el arma. 

—Se pueden ir. 

Estrechando su agarre en el brazo de Harry, Severus salió de la casa, arrastrando a Harry hacia su coche que estaba estacionado. 

—Entra —ladró sin mirar a Harry mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. 

Lanzándole una mirada cautelosa, Harry hizo lo que le dijo. 

Todo estaba en silencio. 

Harry apretó los puños y miró por la ventana, fingiendo que no podía sentir la tensión sofocante y airada en el coche y muy consciente del cuerpo de Severus a pocas pulgadas del suyo. Incluso ahora, a pesar de su actitud defensiva, su ira y su culpa, le dolían las entrañas por la ansiedad. A su corazón no le importaba que Severus estuviera enojado con él ni tampoco a su cuerpo. Todo lo que su cuerpo quería eran las manos de Severus sobre él, anhelaba cualquier contacto, ya fuera suave o violento. 

Dios, él estaba perdido. 

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, llegaron a la casa familiar. Al verla, le dolió el pecho. No había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, pero había sido tan feliz en esa casa. 

Harry no se apresuró a salir del coche. Fue lo suficientemente lento para obligar a Severus a tomar su brazo y jalarlo, la piel de Harry hormigueó por el contacto a pesar de las capas de tela que había entre ellos. 

Harry miró la cara dura y angulosa de Severus, y su estómago se contrajo por los nervios. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. 

Severus abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro. Harry fue obedientemente, pero se dio la vuelta y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho tan pronto como Severus cerró la puerta. 

—¡Lo siento si me atraparon, pero no necesitaba que intervinieras! Casi le convencí, ¡podía sentirlo! ¡Te destapaste innecesariamente! Si hubieras esperado unos minutos — chilló cuando Severus lo empujó al sofá y lo arrojó boca abajo sobre su regazo. 

—¿Esperar a qué? —dijo Severus, tirando de los pantalones de chándal y los boxers de Harry— ¿A qué te asfixiara? —azotó a Harry, con fuerza. 

Harry gritó, más por sorpresa que por dolor. 

—¿Estás hablando jodidamente en serio? ¡No soy un niño para que me azotes! ¡Y él no me estaba ahogando! Lo tenía todo bajo control. 

El segundo golpe picó más. 

—¿Bajo control? —gruñó Severus, dándole otro golpe seco y luego otro—. Tenías una pistola en la cabeza. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que es ese hombre? Podría haberte matado. No habría sido nada para él. 

—No lo hizo—intentó Harry débilmente, cerrando los ojos. 

—Tuviste la maldita suerte de que Magnus estaba con él —dijo Severus, dándole otro golpe punzante—. Es el punto débil de Lightwood. Si Magnus no estuviera allí —Su mano se detuvo, solo haciendo peso sobre las nalgas de Harry antes de que el toque se convirtiera en otro azote—. Joder, ¿tienes alguna idea de...? —Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que estaba rodando sobre su espalda y Severus estaba encima de él, sólido, pesado y perfecto. 

Sus ojos oscuros lo fulminaban con la mirada. 

—¿Por qué te fuiste? 

Harry se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, su corazón tronando en su pecho. Era consciente de lo fuerte que estaba respirando, asimilando apetitosos rastros del aroma de Severus, como un yonqui. 

Severus lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Realmente estabas con la pandilla de Lestrange? 

—¿Tú... no lo sabías? —Harry se las arregló para decir. 

—No te busqué. 

Con la garganta incómodamente dolorida, Harry luchó por mantener la calma. Aunque había sido su peor miedo, realmente no había creído que Severus ni siquiera se molestaría en buscarlo. 

Los labios de Severus se torcieron. Le lanzó a Harry una mirada casi odiosa. 

—Deja de mirarme así cuando fuiste tú quien me dijo que no te buscara. ¿O querías que fuera uno de esos acosadores espeluznantes y controladores que acechan a las personas contra sus deseos? 

Por supuesto que lo quería. 

Enrojeciendo, Harry se tragó la respuesta instintiva. Jesús, esto era más que mortificante. 

—¿Quieres decir... quieres decir que querías buscarme? —dijo en voz baja. 

Severus se rio, el sonido tan desagradable como discordante. 

—Podrías decir eso —cambiando su peso a un codo, Severus llevó la otra mano a la cara de Harry. La mano se movió un centímetro sobre la mejilla de Harry, sus dedos temblaron un poco. La mandíbula de Severus se tensó—. Podría haberte encontrado en unos días si realmente te hubiera buscado. Habría sido tan fácil usar los recursos a mi disposición para encontrarte. Nunca he cruzado esa línea en todos mis años con el MI6, nunca he tenido la tentación de hacerlo, pero joder —Severus se calló, sus ojos oscuros vagando por el rostro de Harry, como si no creyera que estuviera realmente allí. 

Harry lo miró, realmente lo miró por primera vez esa noche. Aunque Severus estaba tan devastadoramente apuesto como siempre, había líneas tensas y fatigadas alrededor de los ojos de Severus que hablaban de noches sin dormir y estrés. 

Esto... ¿Había sido tan malo para Sev como lo había sido para él? ¿Podría ser posible? 

—Y luego recibo esa llamada del cabrón de Lightwood — dijo Severus— ¿Por qué decidiste que era una buena idea entrar a la casa de un jefe de la mafia rusa? 

Quería enmendar mi error y obtener algunas pruebas para el MI6. 

Él podría haber dicho eso. 

No lo hizo. 

Harry le dijo a Severus la verdad, la verdad que había estado negando. 

—Fue una excusa para verte de nuevo. 

Las fosas nasales de Severus se encendieron. 

Su mano finalmente tocó la mejilla de Harry, el toque apenas allí pero tan bueno, y un pequeño gemido se elevó profundamente desde el pecho de Harry. Volvió la cabeza para presionar sus labios temblorosos en la mano de Severus, sintiéndose avergonzado por su necesidad, pero incapaz de controlarse. 

—Lo siento—susurró con urgencia—. Por arruinar tu misión y crearte problemas en el trabajo. Quería dejar de ser un parásito, hacer lo correcto y mantenerme alejado, pero... pero. —cerró los ojos con fuerza, el autodesprecio le hizo arder los ojos—. No soy… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, lo siento. 

Severus apoyó sus frentes juntas. 

—Estúpido chico —dijo bruscamente, acariciando la mejilla y el cuello de Harry suavemente—. No sé de dónde sacaste la estupida idea de que eras un parásito, pero si vuelves a decirlo, te daré una paliza de verdad —acunando la cara de Harry en un apretón bastante duro y castigador, Severus apretó la boca contra la mejilla de Harry, luego a la otra, con los labios entreabiertos y su respiración superficial y rápida— Joder, Harry, quiero —Con un pequeño gemido, puso sus labios sobre los de Harry y lamió su boca. 

Harry hizo un ruido que ni siquiera sonó humano, su mente estaba maravillosamente vacía mientras Severus le daba un beso profundo y positivamente sucio. Ni siquiera podía devolver el beso, tan abrumado como estaba. Solo podía retorcerse bajo el pesado cuerpo de Severus y aceptar el asalto sobre su boca, dejando que Severus hiciera lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no se detuviera. Ya ni siquiera podía entender qué estaba pasando, qué significaba eso o por qué Severus estaba devorando su boca como si fuera un festín y él fuera un hombre hambriento. Harry se sintía demasiado necesitado como para preocuparse. Su mente estaba demasiado lenta y confusa por el deseo y el alivio (por fin, te extrañé, necesitaba que me necesitaras), así que le tomó una cantidad vergonzosa de tiempo darse cuenta de que Severus lo estaba llevando a alguna parte con sus bocas aún unidas. 

Cama. Estaba en una cama y luego estaba desnudo y luego Severus también estaba desnudo, desnudo y encima de él, y había tanta piel que se sentía mareado y abrumado. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo de una forma que nunca le había sucedido durante el sexo. No era como si Harry nunca hubiera sentido deseo; esto era algo más. Nunca se había perdido en un hombre hasta Severus, y la sensación era tan aterradora y abrumadora como emocionante. 

A lo lejos, como en un sueño, Harry registró a alguien gimiendo y lloriqueando antes de darse cuenta de que era él. Sus manos recorrían la enorme y amplia espalda de Severus y se cavaban en los músculos de sus nalgas mientras que Severus tomaba sus dos pollas en la mano y comenzaba a acariciarlas, besándole sin parar. Era glorioso, era increíble, pero no era suficiente. Después de meses separados, se sentía demasiado hambriento y necesitado, quería más, más y más, necesitaba sentir a Sev en todas partes: en él, debajo de él, a su alrededor y dentro de él, lo más profundo que pudiera hasta que Harry saciara los meses de hambre que quemaban su cuerpo desde dentro hacia afuera. 

—Sev—logró decir Harry, jadeando, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin ver, mientras la mano lubricada de Severus los masturbaba a ambos. Palabras. Él necesitaba hablar—. Eso no es, eso no es suficiente. Te necesito. 

Probablemente no tenía ningún sentido, teniendo en cuenta que Severus le estaba haciendo la paja de su vida. 

—Sí —dijo Severus, chupando su cuello. Sonaba como ido, como Harry se sentía—. Lo sé, cariño—Sus manos amasaron los muslos de Harry y los separaron—. Quiero meterme en ti, follarte tan bien que nunca conseguirás que salga de ti —levantó la cabeza del cuello de Harry y lo miró, su mirada desenfocada de repente se volvió divertida. Le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa torcida, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Joder, a veces escucho las cosas que salen de mi boca y solo… 

Harry rio aturdido, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, y lo arrastró a otro beso. Él no quería hablar. No estaba seguro de poder hablar. Solo podía gemir y besar a Severus desesperadamente con su piel hipersensible y llena de hambre y necesidad. 

Fóllame, entra en mí, quiero sentirte dentro. 

Harry no estaba seguro de decir esas palabras en voz alta, pero debió haber sido porque Severus estaba empujando un hábil dedo dentro de él y Harry se perdió completamente, lloriqueando, jadeando y exigiendo más. 

Para cuando la polla de Severus se deslizó dentro de él, Harry casi estaba delirando, retorciéndose en la polla de Severus con gemidos bajos y desvergonzados, las piernas tan abiertas que le dolían los muslos. Era un buen dolor, pero no tenía nada que ver con el placer que mecía su cuerpo cada vez que Severus salía y luego lo llenaba hasta el borde otra vez. La plenitud se sentía increíblemente bien, pero las envestidas de la polla de Severus eran demasiado lentas. Era positivamente una tortura. 

—¿Estás tratando de matarme? —Harry graznó, balanceando sus caderas para enfrentar las embestidas de Severus—. Más fuerte. 

Inspirando profundamente, Severus dobló las piernas de Harry contra su pecho y cambió el ángulo, golpeando la próstata de Harry con embistes cortos e intensos que hicieron que Harry se estremeciera con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. 

Era tan intenso que Harry no podía hacer nada más que quedarse allí tumbado y dejarse hacer, fláccido e indefenso, empalado con la gruesa polla de Severus. Duró... Dios, Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duró. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se esforzaban por la necesidad de tener más de Sev, más de su polla, más de todo, a pesar de que Severus lo mantenía tan lleno que podía sentirlo dentro de su vientre. 

—Dios, mírate —dijo Severus, empujándolo con fuerza—. Te ves tan malditamente hermoso con mi polla dentro de ti. 

Apretando los ojos cerrados, Harry gimió, absorbiendo cada empuje de la polla de Severus y perdiéndose en el placer. Pero no podía correrse, equilibrándose en el borde e incapaz de caer. 

—Joder, Harry —dijo Severus roncamente, mordiendo un lado de su cara y golpeándose contra él—. Dios te amo. 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y se corrió con un sollozo estrangulado, su agujero se cerró alrededor de la polla de Severus. Severus gruñó y se estrelló contra él unas cuantas veces más antes de quedarse quieto. 

Luchando por calmar su respiración, Harry miró al techo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Severus prácticamente lo aplastaba bajo su peso, pero Harry apenas lo notó. 

—Lo siento, probablemente te esté aplastando— murmuró Severus y rodó sobre ellos para que Harry quedara encima de él. 

Harry apoyó su mejilla ruborizada en el pecho de Severus, diciéndose a sí mismo que no creyera demasiado las palabras de Severus. La gente decía cosas estúpidas durante el sexo; él también era culpable de eso. 

Pero ¿y si Severus lo decía en serio? 

Cuando los latidos del corazón de Severus se hicieron más constantes y lentos, Harry murmuró vacilante. 

—¿Sev? 

—¿Umm? —dijo Severus, con su mano acariciando la espalda de Harry antes de posarse en su trasero. 

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? —dijo Harry, su voz más pequeña de lo que le hubiera gustado— ¿De verdad me amas? 

El torso de Severus dejó de moverse por un momento antes de reanudar la respiración. 

—Antes de que te fueras—comenzó, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Harry—. No sabía qué hacer con nuestra relación, lo que quería que fuera. No sabía qué diablos quería de ti. Seducir a objetivos masculinos siempre fue una ardua tarea, así que estaba seguro de que era completamente hetero, pero tú... era diferente contigo. 

—¿Diferente? 

La mano de Severus en su culo se movió un poco. 

—Era fácil tocarte, incluso al principio. Nunca tuve que forzarme. La primera vez que te masturbaste mientras te abrazaba... ¿sabes lo que pensé? 

—¿Qué? 

—Pensé que te veías muy hermoso en mis brazos, sonrojado y encendido —Severus resopló—. Mirando hacia atrás, es obvio que hubo una atracción latente desde el principio, pero no lo reconocí por lo que era porque no creía que pudiera sentirme atraído por los hombres. Por ejemplo, pasé horas tratando de encontrar algo atractivo sobre Magnus para que fuera más fácil fingir atracción por él, pero nunca tuve ese problema contigo. 

—Pero, pero ¿qué hay de tu mujer japonesa? Tuviste una cita con ella en Tokio. 

Severus soltó una risita. 

—Harry, pasé todo el viaje en japón tratando de no llamarte cada hora como un colegial enamorado. Para ser honesto, esperaba que la cita con Asami me distrajera. Se estaba poniendo embarazoso como el infierno. 

Harry sonrió en el pecho de Severus. 

—¿De Verdad? Deberías haberme llamado cada hora. No me habría importado. Te extrañé horrores —Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Esa semana sin Severus no era nada comparado con los últimos seis meses sin él. Acarició el pecho de Severus, recordándose a sí mismo que estaba allí con él— ¿Y entonces qué? 

—Cuando me masturbé con tu voz, se hizo evidente que tenía un problema —dijo secamente Severus. 

Harry parpadeó, su mente regresando a la última llamada de Severus desde Japón. 

—¿Tú también? 

—Pensé que te habías dado cuenta. 

—No —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Estaba un poco ocupado en ese momento. ¿Así que como lo iba a saber? 

—No —La diversión dejó la voz de Severus. Su mano dejó de acariciar el cabello de Harry y su brazo se deslizó hacia abajo para envolverse firmemente alrededor de la espalda desnuda de Harry—. Estaba enamorado de Asami y me sentí mal después de nuestra separación, pero no tenía nada que ver con cómo me sentía después de que te fueras. Joder, Harry—Su brazo lo apretó aún más, por lo que era difícil respirar, pero Harry no se quejó. 

Estaba ocupado sonriendo como un loco. 

—¿Me extrañaste mucho? 

Severus los hizo rodar sobre sus lados. Se miraron el uno al otro, con la cara a centímetros de distancia y los cuerpos todavía enredados con tanta fuerza que era difícil saber dónde terminaba él y cuándo comenzaba Severus. 

Los ojos de Severus todavía estaban suaves y pesados, nublados por el sexo, pero la mirada en sus ojos se tornó tremendamente intensa mientras miraba a Harry. 

—Estuve así de cerca de dejar mi misión y regresar a Londres para buscarte. 

—¿Estabas en el extranjero? 

Severus hizo una mueca. 

—Sí, Minerva me asignó una nueva por fallar en la misión de Bane y me envió a Siria. Estoy seguro de que ella lo vio como un castigo, pero casi me alegré. Me dio tiempo para pensar y darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Renuncié al MI6 tan pronto como regresé. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Sabes que viene desde hace un tiempo. Se ha vuelto más difícil hacer malabares con ambos trabajos sin poner en peligro ninguno de los dos. Así que hice la elección —Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Severus—. Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo, pero mi trabajo en Grayguard me da una sensación de estabilidad que es más atractiva a medida que envejezco. No soy el adicto a la adrenalina que una vez fui. Y mentir todo el tiempo me ensucia la cabeza —Los nudillos de Severus rozaron el labio inferior de Harry—. Estaba tan ocupado viviendo vidas falsas que perdí la única cosa real que quería. Así que renuncié. 

—¿Crees... crees que soy real? —Harry se sonrojó ante su tartamudeo, odiando lo inseguro que sonaba, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a pensar que Severus nunca le devolvería sus sentimientos que todavía no parecía real. 

Severus apoyó la frente contra la suya, su mano acunando la nuca de Harry. Él se rio suavemente. 

—¿Conoces la expresión “loco de amor”? Pensé que solo eran palabras. Pero definitivamente me siento un poco loco — Le dio a Harry un breve y codicioso beso, sus manos subieron y bajaron por el cuerpo de Harry—. Joder, lo habría hecho, lo sabes. 

Harry se apartó un poco. 

—¿Hacer qué? 

Había algo sombrío en la expresión de Severus mientras lo miraba. 

—Si Lightwood realmente te hubiese disparado, habría cumplido mi amenaza. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero sé que lo hubiera hecho. 

La boca de Harry se secó. 

—No seas tonto. No lo eres, no eres ese tipo de hombre. 

—¿No? —Severus presionó sus frentes una vez más con su respiración áspera e inestable y una sonrisa sin humor retorciendo sus labios—. De alguna manera, Lightwood y yo estamos cortados por el mismo patrón, Harry. Hubiera matado a Magnus si te hubiera apartado de mí. Ojo por ojo. Él lo sabía. Esa es la única razón por la que te dejó ir. 

Harry sabía que probablemente debía molestarse, pero era difícil molestarse por algo cuando estaba envuelto en los brazos de Severus. 

—¿Estamos en peligro? 

—No lo creo —dijo Severus contra su mejilla, su brazo apretando la espalda de Harry otra vez—. No nos hubiera dejado ir si realmente quisiera venganza. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. 

—¿Nada? —dijo Harry con escepticismo. 

—Él sabe que realmente no quería lastimar a Magnus y solo quería protegerte. Lightwood es un bastardo, pero entiende el deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos. Además, Lightwood ha estado mintiendo desde que se mudó a Londres. Corre el rumor de que ha estado cerrando el lado sombrío de su negocio. No parece que quiera problemas si puede evitarlos. De todos modos, no soy exactamente alguien a quien pueda hacer desaparecer. Nos dejará en paz —Severus lo besó en la nariz—. No te preocupes. Estaremos bien. 

Enterrando su mano en el cabello de Severus, Harry asintió con una sonrisa tonta. 

—No estoy preocupado. Sé que estoy a salvo contigo. 

Severus retrocedió un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Harry le devolvió la mirada, irremediablemente atrapado por esa mirada oscura y devoradora. 

—Joder, esto está volviéndome loco —dijo Severus. 

Harry parpadeó, confundido. 

—¿Qué? 

Severus se rio entre dientes. 

—A veces tengo estos pensamientos sobre ti... de que te arrastrarían lejos, demonios, me asustan—deslizó suavemente el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Harry—. Pero al mismo tiempo, me haces desear ser un mejor hombre, ser un buen hombre —Se inclinó y chupó el labio de Harry ligeramente—. Es como una mierda mental. Pero Dios, te amo. 

Sintiendo que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, Harry sonrió contra la boca de Severus. 

—Yo también. Pero probablemente ya lo sabías. 

Severus comenzó a reír. 

—Bien. ¿Es solo un enamoramiento? ¿Se suponía que era una confesión de amor? 

Harry frunció el ceño antes de reírse también. 

—Oh, cállate —Era tan obvio que era vergonzoso. 

La risa de Severus murió, su mirada se volvió seria e intensa. 

—Dilo. Quiero escucharlo, Harry. 

Harry sintió su rostro calentarse. 

—Te amo —dijo, sintiéndose ridículamente tímido—. Te amo más que a nada. 

Un rubor apareció en los pómulos de Severus, sus ojos brillaban con algo así como satisfacción. 

—Cristo... las cosas que quiero hacerte... 

Harry lo empujó sobre su espalda y lo miró con una sonrisa lasciva. 

—Las cosas que quiero hacerte... 

Severus le dirigió una lenta y perezosa sonrisa. 

—Soy todo oídos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Harry y Severus de Harry Potter, Nuevamente les recuerdo que es AU, por lo tanto no hay magia en estas historias.

La pequeña aldea en los Alpes suizos no recibía muchos recién llegados. A veces había turistas buscando nuevas rutas de esquí, pero el pueblo no estaba cerca de las principales atracciones turísticas, por lo que no sucedía con tanta frecuencia. 

Así que cuando Sophie Blauch escuchó el rumor de que la pequeña cabaña en el límite del pueblo finalmente se vendió a alguien, una pareja británica, inmediatamente fue a investigar. Ella había vivido en este pueblo por más de cuarenta años; era prácticamente su deber dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados. 

Sophie estaba un poco decepcionada de que los nuevos propietarios de la cabaña no tuvieran la intención usarla de residencia permanente, al parecer, habían comprado la casa para vacaciones, pero, sin embargo, eran personas muy interesantes. 

Eran una pareja sorprendente: dos hombres guapos, altos y bien vestidos, recién casados y obviamente muy enamorados. El más viejo, Severus, probablemente tenía más de treinta años. Era educado pero un poco reservado. A decir verdad, había algo en sus ojos que hacía que Sophie se preguntara si realmente él era el hombre de negocios que había afirmado ser. 

El más joven, Harry, era tan lindo. Aparentemente, era una especie de periodista de videojuegos que escribía críticas sobre los juegos. Interiormente, Sophie se burlaba de un trabajo tan extraño, pero el joven estaba tan obviamente orgulloso de este que no tenía corazón para decir nada. 

Cuando ella les preguntó cómo se conocieron, sucedió lo más extraño. 

—Me secuestró —dijo Harry. 

—Nos conocimos en un crucero —le corrigió Severus—. Un crucero muy aburrido. 

—Me compró en una subasta —dijo Harry con una sonrisa deliciosamente sucia. 

Sophie se sonrojó. Ella podría ser vieja, pero no estaba muerta. 

Severus le dirigió a su esposo una mirada de sufrimiento y le dijo: 

—Por favor ignóralo, Sophie. Él tiene una imaginación muy vívida. 

Harry se rio y estuvo de acuerdo, deslizando su mano en la de Severus y enlazando sus dedos. 

Pocas personas habrían notado la mirada que la pareja intercambió, la pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios de Severus mientras apretaba la mano del ojiverde, pero Sophie si lo hizo. 

Y ella se maravilló. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada sin fines de lucro, espero la disfruten :D


End file.
